A World Gone Wrong
by Hypno-Jay
Summary: The life of Uzumaki Naruto so twisted... Nothing goes as you want it to.... And then when it finally starts to somewhat turn for the better... It gets worse. Naruto Kazama is now what he says he is... The son of the greatest Hokage... and a womanizer!
1. Intro

Naruto walked on through the forest, without any doubt that he would make it, he looked down at his shirt…. So bloody, so soaked, and yet he was still alive, he couldn't exactly remember how, but he did it. He got what was needed to him back….. And he walked on back to Konoha with his friend….no his brother… Sasuke. As he walked with Sasuke on his shoulder, he remembered what he had done with all his friends from Konoha before he left.

Flashback

"Hey Naruto, what are you going to do today." Kiba had just confronted Naruto as he was walking towards his destination. "Oh I wasn't going to do anything today." Naruto lied, today he was going to tell Sakura exactly how he felt for her, exactly how he would make her happy.

"Oh, do you want to go with me and Shino to Icharrakus…" Kiba knew Naruto couldn't deny this, I mean come on its Ramen.

"Umm actually no, I was just gonna go back to my house to get some stuff, but maybe later." Naruto continued to walk as Kiba stood there dumbfounded that Naruto denied ramen.

Naruto just kept on walking, thinking of exactly what he would say to her, how he would say it to her. It had already been five years since he got back from the training with Jiraiya, and him being older finally got his thoughts straight, and besides it was his birthday today.

'How am I going to tell her, how am I going to tell her in an honest sincere voice. She probably still thinks im some stupid kid who used to crush on her, and now thinks he likes her.' Naruto just thought and thought, then he reached her house. Now he thought there was a problem 'Shit Sakuras parents don't like me, how am I supposed to knock.' It was true Sakuras parents knew of his Jinchuuriki, and despised him for the fact that he killed there beloved Hokage.

'Ill just knock, who cares what they think, I just need to talk to Sakura.' He knocked, and waited for someone to answer, about ten seconds later Sakura came to the door, she had a smile on her face as she stepped out.

"Hey what's up Naruto?" Naruto was freaked, 'Sakura never comes out when it's me, and she especially doesn't smile either.'

"Oh nothing, I just came here to tell you something…" there was silence as he finished his sentence. "Ok, but first I have something for you." Sakura pulled out a box from behind her, and handed it to Naruto. "Happy Birthday!!!" Sakura gave a smile to Naruto, and urged him to open the gift up.

Naruto began to unwrap it, and as he opened the box, saw something he hadn't seen since…. Since Sasuke left, the old team 7 photo, he smiled as he saw him and Sasuke staring each other down, and laughed as he saw Sakuras angry face.

"Sa..Sakura… um." Naruto began to cry, he bolted back and started to run home, he couldn't take it, 'How could he, why would he do this to me, Sasuke you bastard, you never should've turned out like that, I should have done whatever necessary for me to bring you back…. That day.' Naruto began to remember the fight that him and Sasuke had, when he had finally caught up to the power craving Sasuke. 'You nearly killed me… I nearly died because of you.' He flashed through the memory of when Sasuke stabbed the Chidori into his chest.

Naruto went back into the realization of what was happening right now, he was already in front of his home…. How long had he been running…?

Sakura just stood there shocked, and at the verge of tears, 'What have I done, I knew that Naruto had a bond with Sasuke, and I knew that Naruto felt all the guilt for not bringing him back, and then me…. I have been so mean to him, Ive never once even tried to ask him how he feels… I just yell at him, like its his fault or I hate him for Sasuke leaving…' Sakura just stayed, then began to run…. Run towards Narutos.

Naruto sat there on his bed, thinking of everything that had happened in his life, how everyone detested him….. Even his so called friend Sakura hated him, and the one he considered a brother said it himself…. Naruto began to remember 'I hate everything about you…and these bonds, there nothing, there just there so I can sever them…. So I can destroy it….. I hate you, you and your damn demon.' Something that Sasuke said… the last time Naruto saw him…. The last time.

'why do I feel like this….so vulnerable, I know im strong, im stronger than everyone in this damn village, and yet after ive done so much for it what do I get…stares…remarks, like when I was younger Naruto flashed through and hooked onto a memory… a memory from when he was five…He was standing alone, in the middle of a circle…. The circle being a group of villagers, villagers that hated him and wanted him gone…. They threw rocks, called him names, and he stood there crying…. Naruto remembered it all so vividly, he knew of only one person who knew the feeling… Gaara, and yet he didn't have much of a relationship with him, just knew how he felt.

There was a knock at his door, Naruto just stared….wondering who it was….who was there to hate him… "Naruto…. Let me in, I wanna tell you something." Sakura stood on the other side, and of course Naruto didn't want her to see him like this…. But he couldn't be rude, so he opened up.

"What do you want?" Naruto stood there looking down…. Not wanting her to see his face. "I… I came here to tell you that…" Sakura attempted to gather up strength, "I… I love you Naruto." Naruto stood there shocked and unable to move.

Sakura moved closer to him and held him. "Naruto… do you love me." Sakura didn't know what to expect, ever since he came back, he was different…..he was a different person, and she grew close to him, he reminded her of Sasuke….wanting to be stronger, and able to block everyone out… It was how he acted, and she liked it.

"Sakura…I love you too…" Naruto stepped closer in and kissed her on the cheek, Sakura felt weird, like if something had just stabbed her and was slashing through her. She grabbed Naruto and Kissed him so hard on the lips…Naruto eased back into it, then he felt something on the edge of his lips….her tongue. He opened up and felt it in his mouth he simply responded back and began to lick right back.

After a while of kissing they got on his bed….Naruto didn't know what was happening, but he couldn't stop it. He felt Sakura pull on his pants, and he just let her….She pulled off everything from her, and Naruto followed. He let her get on him…. He suddenly felt something on his manliness. He looked down to something new…. A hole maybe….whatever he didn't care, he just knew it was meant for something, so he grabbed his… and well whatever… (Skip that LOL)

Naruto woke up…. He remembered what happened yesterday, and with a feeling of warmth knew he was happy, he got up, knowing she was no longer there, she had a home parents, parents that worry so she left earlier that night. Naruto just jumped into the shower, knowing he had nothing on anyways, and under the warm soft sprinkles of water smiled, what was this feeling, was it love. Naruto couldn't figure it out, he was confused…. After his shower he jumped into something different for once. He dressed in a black skin tight shirt, and put a dark blue vest over, put on a pair of black jeans, and noticed his hair was spiked, it was actually down…. He had never noticed, but it was long, and it covered his left eye…(like an emo kids hair :D)…He was being lazy and didn't mind it so he left it…

He stepped out of his flat, and head towards Icharrakus. He saw Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru, etc.. "Hey guys…" Everyone stared at Naruto, was it Naruto.. "ummm…hi" they all said. 'What's there problem' he thought as he looked at the weird looks on there faces. "Oh…its me Naruto….Cant you tell." They all laughed and said no.

Naruto spent his whole day with his friends, and later that night… Sakura was in Narutos bedroom…she was crying, she was looking at the team 7 pic….at Sasuke…. Sakura looked at Naruto, but he just looked away… he knew what she wanted….she wanted Sasuke.

END FLASHBACK

Naruto walked on, till he finally saw the Konoha gates. His vest, which was blue, now looked black, and the pants soaked in his own blood, his body, arms, face also bloody..

He walked through the gates, looked at the guards, then moved on…. Forward.

The guards stood there, looked at Naruto walk on, with the Uchiha, and smiled, they knew of Narutos skill….his determination…..they were on of the few.


	2. Hate

**A/N **Im truly not slow on updating, so be happy, this chapters not too long, but its long enough right??? Well anyways I really hope yall like it, review please.

* * *

Naruto could feel the stares through the windows as he walked on to the Hokages office, then he stopped….he felt a sudden jolt of the body he was carrying, Sasuke was having a seizure. Naruto felt the shaking get harder and harder, was Sasuke going into shock, was he going to die? Questions ran through Narutos head as his body instinctly pushed itself towards the hospital.

"Sasuke…. You bastard don't die….don't die." Naruto started to shed tears as he began to speed up his pace.

The hospital was in view, and he suddenly felt his body tense…. Sasuke stopped shaking…. Naruto thought the worst 'Is he dead…. It's all my fault…I over did it, and now he's dead.' Naruto fought back trying not to believe his thoughts, and he finally reached the hospital.

He pushed the door with such force, that they flew from the hinges, this caught all the nurses' attention. "Help… please help... I think he's dying" he lifted Sasuke from his shoulders, and ran towards the nurses, as they pulled out a medical cart. Naruto ran along side the nurses as they carried Sasuke towards the medical Nins.

The doors to the ER opened, Naruto and the nurses rushed in, the medical Nin that was sitting at the operation table stood up, and Naruto saw… Sakura, as her eyes widened and tears began to stream down her face. 'Sakura….she's gonna hate me for what ive done to him, and yet she's not even gonna notice what he's done to me.' Naruto looked down to the gash near his heart….once again Sasuke was able to hurt him…..if not just as bad then worse, and yet Naruto fought the battle thinking of Sakuras happiness, and of how she would be….happy.

Sakura looked at Naruto noticing that he had blood all over him screamed at him 'He's got Sasuke's blood on him…Its his fault….HIS FAULT' Inner Sakura was screaming this over and over.' "GET OUT." Sakura continued to scream at Naruto….. But for what…for what. Naruto looked at her with utter disgust, he hated her…. She dare yell at him after he's only been nice enough to bring him back…to get injured for her sake... 'Well then again she's always been like that, she's always never noticed me….now I realize this…I HATE HER.' Naruto turned around not looking at Sakura as she began her work on Sasuke, and left.

Sakura began too generate chakra in her hands, and then slowly pushed them onto the cut on Sasuke's chest. It took seconds, which seemed like hours to her, for the cuts to close and stop bleeding. Now the cuts were taken care of, but were was his pulse… Sakura panicked, and began to give him CPR. She breathed into his mouth then pressed on his chest several times, repeating this over and over again till finally he coughed.

Naruto, who was now filled with rage, continued his voyage home, once again in the rain. "I hate this place… I hate it all." Naruto was mumbling to himself as he saw a family rush past him, giving him an ugly glare. At the sight of this Naruto swore at them, only to see them panic and trip over themselves. He laughed…..he laughed, at a time like this when his friend was close to death, the only thing he cared about now hated him, and his life a complete disaster and he has the guts to laugh. He began to run home…to push himself as fast as he could just to get home…… and as he neared home, he began to curse at himself 'your good for nothing you know that…. you fuck up your own life….you were born without a life to be exact, born into a world were you were considered a demon… a boy who meant death, when all you were was a simple child who knew nothing of death, or life to be a matter of fact. You try to help everyone, to only get yourself hurt, to make them hate you more even though you've done what they want….well you know what BULLSHIT.' The battle in his head did not die down, till he reached his door.

Naruto stepped into his room, soaking wet, and decided to take a shower. He stripped and jumped into the shower. As the water hit his bloody scared skin, he began to feel tired and weak. He rushed his shower and jumped into his sleeping clothes…which were his boxers and thats it…. He jumped into his bed not feeling the pain that was erupting in his chest… He ignored it and fell asleep.

* * *

He woke to the sound of banging at his door, Naruto rose. In a pissed off mood, Naruto jumped into his EMO clothes to open his door…. 'What the fuck do they want' Naruto was thinking as he neared the door. He opened up to see  
Anbu men waiting in front of his door. "What do yall want?" Naruto said with a tone of hate and disgust in it. "Naruto Uzumaki…. You're under arrest, as ordered from the villages council…" Naruto looked at the ANBU members and sneered….. He had an evil grin on his face. "Oh really, and you think that your gonna take me in do you." Naruto began to step out of his house. "We will do it, even if we have to use force." Naruto smirked and simply turned to face the ANBU men. "Im going to show the six of you something that only one other person has seen….. and the person is lucky to be alive, but unluckily for yall im not in a good mood."

Naruto activated what most thought to be the bloodline, and skill of only two people left…. The bloodline limit of the Uchihas. The ANBU stepped back in horror, and began to shift into fighting poses… 'Do they really think they have a chance…. Im already the strongest one in this village, and they think they have a chance.' Naruto began to laugh as the men moved in. In less than seconds, Naruto disappeared; he then reappeared in back of an ANBU member. The ANBU man turned to feel the killing intent of Naruto. He screamed as he felt a kunai shift through his lower chest….the man fell, now limp, he was dead.

Naruto slaughtered another four of the ANBU members, leaving the last, to torture, "Im going to show you, something that I earned when my someone I knew died…. Of course Sasuke was dead, even if it was just for five minutes, he was dead… Narutos Sharingan shifted, to reveal a shuriken shaped pupil. The man stared at this and in a matter of seconds was trapped.

He was in what seemed to be another world, no another dimension, he looked around noticing he was tied to a wall. He tried to break his binds, but only succeeded in them getting tighter. He saw a man walk up to him…. The same man that attacked and killed his comrades earlier…the man name Uzumaki Naruto. "You are now in my world; you are trapped here for my purpose, your going to suffer." Naruto pulled out a large sword and stabbed it through the mans legs, then leaving the sword he began to twist it, and twist it till the blood was gushing out so much that it left nothing but red everywhere. Naruto kept on doing this over and over as the cut closed and then he'd reopen it. "You've been here for 20 years now, in the real world not even a second has passed, but I will not continue…I will leave you to tell these people that I have left… left for good, and that I will come back, for revenge…..that is if you can even speak after this."

Naruto dropped his gaze watching the man fall limp, he knew he was not dead, but he did not know if the man would be able to speak after this again, or think for that matter. Either way, he truly did not care, and as he looked at his home one last time, he wished it farewell, and headed off to the main gates of Konoha.

* * *

**A/N **this isn't a cliff hanger is it, well anyways on the next chapter, there will be Sasuke, and all the rest, giving details of what had happened :D till next time…. PEACE. 


	3. Gone

I updated in a day :D…. this is 4 pages long, so be happy……. I don't know if this is long, but its a good chapter 

* * *

Naruto stood at Konohas gates, wondering if he was making the right choice, then he thought of what just happened and without hesitation, started to walk away….. He heard distant yelling, as he saw a girl with dark raven hair, and a beautiful figure running towards him….. 'Shit just what I need.' Hinata stopped right in front of him crying and asking him why….. "Hinata…. Im going to be gone for a long time…. Maybe forever, this place that I used to call home just doesn't want me…. I try so hard to fit in with everyone, but for what…. No one understands me." Hinata looked deep into Narutos eyes, and began to cry…. "I love you…. Don't leave, I know what happened with the ANBU, the hokage can fix this just don't leave." Naruto stood shocked at what he heard, he never really noticed Hinata, and now felt bad, because he was just going to leave her, but he already made his choice. "Hinata…. I want you to know, that ill be back, not for this village, but for you, and together well travel the world." Naruto ended his conversation, and in a blink of an eye disappeared.

Hinata fell to her knees, "NARUTOOO!!!!!!!" Hinatas scream was heard everywhere, and everyone's heart stopped, wondering what had happened. Kiba was the first to reach the scene, "Hinata what happened." Kiba had a scared look on his face…. The years were kind to him, he still had his face marks, and a well formed nose and mouth, his body was almost as shaped as Narutos, but he was not as tall as Naruto. "Na…Na…Narutos gone, hes left……hes RUNAWAY!!" Hinata began to scream again… in pain in agony, for she could not do a thing to stop him…. Kiba watched, saddened because he knew Hinata felt for Naruto, "Hinata this guy hurt you, and he's gonna pay." Kiba began to sniff the air, feeling Narutos scent he began to run at an amazing speed towards the source.

After Kiba left, almost everyone else got to Hinata, her curled up body shaking, and her eyes, which were once a clear white were now red from the tears. As Kiba did the rest asked what happened, now to hurt to even speak Hinata just stood there muttering one word "Naruto."

Sakura was no were near Hinata, she still next to her Sasuke, which she supposedly loved. "Sasuke wake up….Wake up please, I need you to wake up." Sasuke was still in a coma from being beaten so bad. He still had scratches and cuts on his body, but not as bad as yesterday. Sakura thought of how Naruto left last night, of how he looked at her with those hateful and yet hurtful eyes, and began to cry, what had she done, once again she hurt Naruto, and now he probably hated her…. "Sasuke I… I love you." Sasuke could not hear still, and Sakura began to wonder how he would react when he awoke. 'Naruto where are you….why haven't you come in acting like that goof, and trying to cheer me up.' Sakura just sat there and began to feel bad for herself, like always.

Tsunade was in her office, filling out papers, as a member of the ANBU barged in trembling in fear still, he reported that Naruto had escaped capture; he had barely gotten the trembling words out, before Tsunade was on him… "What did you say, I did not authorize the attack or arrest of Naruto….. Who ordered this." With her hand in a fist, she punched the floor near the mans head… "WHO!!!" She screamed, and the man muttered "Danzo." Tsunade threw the man to the wall leaving a crater in it.

Kiba picked up speed as he saw a pair of emo clothes fluttering through the trees, "NARUTOOOO!!!!!" Kiba was screaming as loud as he could, till he saw the man stop. Naruto picked up his gaze, and Kiba looked into his eyes, and fell to his knees, wanting to scream as he felt the killer intent rush towards him from Naruto. 'What is he….what's happened to Naruto…' Kiba began to grab conscience, and revived from his shock, and then he saw Naruto right in his face, "Kiba why did you follow me.." Naruto stared right into Kibas eyes, and Kiba began to get angry. "You hurt Hinata-Chan, you bastard ill kill you…" At this Naruto looked down towards the ground, and began to laugh…. "You dog boy, you think that you could beat me, just be glad I don't hate you enough to actually want to kill you, but if you do die from this then I am sorry." Naruto was about to do a Jutsu, when Kiba stated to talk "Naruto why did you leave, why just tell me this and ill leave." "Naruto looked towards Kiba, "Kiba, do you know what love is, do you know how it feels to have your heart broken a million times?" At this Kiba thought of how he continuously saw Hinata staring at Naruto, and his heart being broken, for him wanting to be Naruto so bad. "Kiba you have never had every single person look you down, to detest you, to hurt you when you've done nothing wrong, those people in there, those hating souls in there hurt me….they hurt me, and even the person who I thought loved me hurt me, you know Sakura dumped me for Sasuke as soon as I brought him back, it hurt, and now I really don't care, so im leaving." Naruto turned, and just as he was about to leave Kiba screamed "What about Hinata you bastard." Kiba charged, and Naruto side stepped "Rasengan." Naruto threw the ball into Kibas stomach, pushing in more Chakra to send him flying. Naruto knew Kiba wasn't too far from Konoha, and he knew he wasn't dead….. Was he?

Tsunade barged into the council room, she didn't look to happy, especially not now. Danzo knew what this would be about, and he also thought he had a n explanation, neither were good things. "Danzo what is the meaning of this." Tsunade was screaming as loud as she could, yet still holding on to her terrifying voice. "The meaning of what?" Danzo was trying to act normal, as the others looked at him questioningly. "Council did you authorize the arrest of Naruto Uzumaki." Tsunade saw no's all around the room till her eyes fell on Danzo…. "You selfish BASTARD!!!" Tsunade jumped at Danzo attempting to strangle him, until ANBU ne' guards pushed her off. Tsunade punched both the guards sending both flying towards the door, and letting Danzo get up. Tsunade stood up as well, she grabbed Danzo pushed him to the wall and asked him "Did you order it…..DID YOU????" Danzo nodded his head, and fell unconscious and Tsunade stepped out of the council room to find Naruto.

Kakashi sat there, trying to calm down the crying Hinata when Ibiki barged into the room. "Hinata I need you to come with me." Kakashi stood up and stepped in front of Hinata. "Im sorry Ibiki, but Hinatas not in the mood for any talking." Ibiki glared at Kakashi… "Well that's too bad, because she's coming with me no matter what." Kakashi removed the upper part of his mask showing his Sharingan, Ibiki backed away, he knew he had no chance against the Copy-Cat-Ninja. Ibiki sighed, he stepped out of the room and went in search of some ANBU members. "Thaa…..Thank you Kakashi." Hinata was looking at him, she had so many tears in her eyes still, and began to wonder what happened to Kiba "Kakashi…… uhmmm Kiba went….after Naruto, and isn't back……can you send someone to……" Kakashis eyes widened, and at that Hinata stopped. "Shit….." Kakashi stood up and did a summoning Jutsu, biting his thumb and drawing a seal. A group of dogs appeared, and one small dog began to speak… "What's up Kakashi?" "I need you to go look for Kiba…. He's out in the forest somewhere." The dog gave a nod, knowing Kibas scent already from past experiences.

* * *

Sakura was stroking Sasuke's head as Tsunade barged in…… "Where is he……Where is he Sakura…" Tsunade was yelling once again, looking into the emerald eyes of Sakura. "Where is who???" Sakura looked confused 'What's happening, who's gone' Inner Sakura was freaked. "Sakura…..Please tell me were Naruto is, he's……he's missing." Sakuras heart stopped as she heard the words missing….. "What did you do Sakura??????" Tsunade saw the shocked expression in her face, and could tell she had something to do with this. "I….I…..I TOLD HIM I HATE HIM!!!!" Sakura screamed and Tsunade grabbed her and lifted her up against the wall. "What the fuck….why'd you tell him that???" Sakura looked at the blonde woman whose hands were on her neck "He hurt Sasuk….." Before she could even end the word she was slapped… "You bitch…..he brought him back to you, and you told him you hate him….."Tsunade couldn't even look at her student anymore… "Sakura you're just like the rest of them, you look down on the best thing in everyone's lives….. When he brought you your precious Sasuke, did you notice Narutos bleeding chest, Sasuke almost killed him again, the Guards saw him as he came into Konoha, seeing the hole in his shirt they saw the cut on him…… Did you know that could have been fatal….. If the Kyuubi couldn't heal it in the matter of time, do you think it's done healing? But no all you cared about was your stupid traitor Sasuke." Tsunade dropped Sakura and walked out leaving the crying Sakura thinking. 'He was hurt….' As Tsunade slammed the door shut, the Uchihas eyes opened…..

* * *

HAHAHAHAHA I bet yall want to know whats up with Sasuke :P 


	4. Awakened

Lol I really have to thank yall for the reviews, they make me feel better, and inspire me to write more, thanks again for reading :D

* * *

Sasuke woke up, not knowing were he was; now in a room with a white ceiling, and no one there, then he heard a gasp. Sasuke turned to see a crying Sakura….. "Sakura???? What am I doing here….where the fuck am I…." Sakura looked up at Sasuke, and then ran up to him hugging him in a tight grasp. "Sasuke….Sasuke, your awake…… I….I missed you so much…." Sasuke looked at her confused. "What do you mean, ive been here for as long as I can remember, and where's that Dobe Naruto???" Sakura looked at him….. 'Is he serious, does he not know that he was gone….does he not know he abandoned us???' "Sasuke do you remember what you did yesterday???" "Um yeah we went on that mission to the sand, to help out Gaara and them…Why????" Sakura had a smile on her face….. 'He doesn't remember what's happened these past 7 years…..Shit, now I need to tell the rest not to remind him.'

Sasuke stood up, then fell. "What happened to me? Why am I all bruised and scratched up…" Sakura looked at his cuts and scratches, "Oh on the mission, one of the branches fell from under you, and you hurt yourself from the fall…" Sakura thought he didn't fall for it till he spoke again. "Oh ok….wow im stupider than that Dobe Naruto…" "Sakura were's Naruto???" Sakura looked at him smiling. "Oh he's on some mission; no one knows when hell come back." "Oh ok… I need to train, but I think I should rest here for a couple of days." Sasuke smiled at Sakura and Sakura thought 'Wow this Sasuke is so much better than the old one….. How am I going to break it to him later that he nearly killed Naruto twice, and that he's gone now…." Sakura just dropped the thought and began to talk to Sasuke again.

Kakashi stood in front of the five ANBU members, staying in front of Hinata…. "You guys should leave, you wouldn't want to get killed would yall.." The ANBU members began to laugh at the one man with a mask on… "You, think that you can beat us five, you really think that….were the five that were newly added to the ANBU from Danzo himself, you must know that we have skills." Kakashi stood there laughing, "So your new right, no wonder you don't know about me, Im the Copy-Cat-Ninja Hatake Kakashi.." As the name hit the foes, the men began to turn, getting ready to run, till they got caught in a Genjustsu. They were in another world, surrounded by forest, and then numerous kunais came out, stabbing the ANBU members numerous times….. The ANBU members began to scream, having to go through the routine a few times, when Kakashi came out of the sky holding up some sword, "You guys should be lucky, you're the first to see my new Jutsu, its not going to kill you, but its going to teach you not to mess with me." Kakashi flashed away then all the men began to scream as the bottom half of their bodies began to separate from the top… Kakashi did some hand seals, and the Genjutsu was gone, leaving the men shaking as they kept the thought of them bleeding to death in mind. Kakashi sighed as he lifted the dumfounded Hinata up and took her to the Hyuuga mansion.

Tsunade was running towards the Hyuuga mansion, when she saw two dogs holding up a bleeding Kiba…. "You two, what happened…" The dogs looked at her, then looked away, dropping Kiba in front of her. "We don't know." The dogs disappeared in smoke after the words were spoken. Tsunade picked up Kiba and shook him. Kiba began to groan as the woman continuously shook him. Kibas eyes opened, and Tsunade gave a relieved sigh…. "Tsu….Tsuna….Tsunade, Nar…Narutos gone…" Kiba fainted as the pain in his chest grew, Tsunade got a tight grip, and left to the hospital. Tsunade was halfway there, when she saw Kakashi rushing somewhere…. "KAKASHI!!!!" Tsunade screamed, catching the attention of the Jounin. Kakashi stopped to turn to see who was calling him. "Tsunade come here." Tsunade rushed forward to Kakashi noticing a woman in his hands, as she got up close she saw Hinata shaking. "What happened to her??" Kakashi sighed, "She couldn't stop Naruto…" Hinata turned her head and saw the bloody Kiba… "Tsunade….. Is Kiba okay???" Tsunade looked at the unconscious Kiba and nodded her head. "Hinata, did Naruto tell you why he was leaving." Hinata just looked with a saddened face and said no.

* * *

Naruto was running to nowhere, he didn't know where to go, If he went to the sand village, Konoha would find him, If he went to the Rain, then he might get killed, if he went anywhere he might be killed…. He sighed, he really didn't know what to do now. He looked down and though of something…. He closed his eyes and concentrated…. as he opened them, the Mangekyou appeared, and he focused chakra, a portal opened, he jumped in not knowing what else to do. Naruto appeared in front of a destroyed town, he saw women and children that were hurt, he couldn't stand it….where was he. "Hey you kid…." Naruto called to a kid who was rushing passed him, the kid looked. "What" Naruto looked at him noticing a few cuts on his face… "Where am i...????" the boy looked up. "Himitsukagure…." At the words, Naruto thought 'ive never heard of the village of secret' Naruto began to get curious, and began to walk around, not sure what he was looking for, till he came to a man standing in front of a woman. "You I told you to pay your taxes this time, or suffer like the rest." The man brought up a whip, just as it was about to hit the old woman, Naruto grabbed his hand. "Kid move out of my way or die!!!" The man pulled out a sword…. Naruto got angry… "How dare you raise a whip to a woman….your gonna pay." The man attacked, leaving Naruto to swiftly move aside and grab the mans throat. "Have you ever tasted your own blood." The man looked in horror, "Ahhh…AhHHHH put me down… don't kill me." All the villagers were watching as Naruto threw the man to wall letting him go. The man ran off, leaving the woman and Naruto standing there.

"Tha…Thank you young man….what is your name??" Naruto looked at the lady with a smile on… "My name Is Naruto Uzumaki, and im here to help you." Naruto looked at all the villagers around him, and saw a man with a headband on. "You there, come here." The man stepped out, half frightened. "You look well informed, tell me exactly what happened…" The man looked confused, and started to make a face to show it. "What do you mean what happened??" Naruto looked at the man as if he were stupid or something,,, "Why is this place so beaten up??" The man just simply laughed… "Boy this place has always been like this, the damn Himitsukage makes us suffer and pay high taxes…. If we do not, he destroys our whole village, leaving us to clean up and begin to work again." Naruto looked at the man with a serious face, "Where is this Himitsukage??" The man pointed to a building up in the mountains, and Naruto looked at the site not impressed. "Can any of you fight….." The men around him looked confused. "Can any of you do Jutsus like this." Naruto did his Kage-Bunshin-No-Jutsu, and the crown looked in amazement. "Only the Himitsukage and his guards can do that." A woman spoke up… Then a Woman in the back stood and in a low voice muttered "I can do things like that…..I can help you." She walked up to Naruto and liked him down. 'Wow this girls beautiful' She had purple eyes like Kurenai, and long Raven hair that reached to her lower back, she resembled Kurenai from the face, but she was much taller than her, and her body was so perfect, Naruto thought the woman saw his staring so he began to talk…. "What's your name??" The girl looked at him with her purple eyes and then back down "Yokubou." Naruto nodded and looked into her eyes "Show me you Jutsus."

* * *

I got to tell you what those Japanese words mean :D

**HIMITSUKAGURE- **Village of secret

**Yokubou-** Desire


	5. Remembered Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but hell If I did then Sakura would have been dead a long time ago… Who Agrees???**

**HERE IT IS :D Chapter 5, I hope yall like it, it actually took me a while to write this one, but about some questions I was asked, those things will come into the story in due time :D.**

* * *

Naruto paced his way to the nearing mountain, whileYokubou followed. They were in the forest, and Naruto began to notice, that Yokubou was looking at him strangely. "Yoku…." After Naruto decided her name was too long, he started to call her Yoku. "What's on your mind???" The girl looked into his eyes and asked him something he didn't want to remember. "Naruto…. Were you from???" Naruto stopped; he began to near the ground, and landed with a soft thud. "Yoku, were I came from has nothing to do with this." Yoku looked at him, and put on angry face. "Look I don't care if it has nothing to do with this, how do I know your not from an enemy village, trying to destroy what's left of mine???" Naruto held a shocked look, not expecting to hear that…. "Ok good point…. Well im from a place I hate to call my home town…. Konoha." Yoku looked at him in surprise… "Why did you leave such a beautiful place????" Naruto looked at her confusedly…. "You've been there???" Yoku looked at him placing her beautiful purple eyes onto his lonely blue ones. "When I was younger, my mother took me to get something from a relative….. We were both leaving the village, when some man named Orochimaru grabbed my mom….. He took her, threatening all the Nins surrounding him, that if they followed, he would kill her…. Then he left, and then 10 miles later, he killed her, leaving her there to bleed to death..." Yokus expression did not look saddened, it looked pissed…. "Im sorry to hear that Yoku….. My parents died when I was younger too….. my villagers did not tell me who they were, till I was seventeen…. My father…." Naruto began to laugh as he thought of his father… "My father was the greatest man to ever live…… He saved every person in my village, im proud of him, he was the hokage there, and I consider him to be my inspiration, and my mother….." Naruto began to tear up at the thought of his mother….. "My mother…. Was an Uchiha, she died during my birth…… both my parents died because of me….. And I never did get to tell one of them…. That I loved them….." Naruto began to cry, and leaned against a tree. "Na…Naruto im….. Im sorry, my stories no were near as bad as yours, but you can't blame yourself for what happened to them…. It's not your fault…" Naruto looked at her with a grateful face… "You know….no one has ever…. Ever reassured me that it wasn't my fault, everyone hurt me, because they blamed me for what happened…. And that's why im never gonna go back." Naruto stood straight once more, "Naruto why did you leave???" Naruto looked up, at the darkening sky, and the bright white moon… "Because I was hated."

Kiba opened his eyes, he saw white walls, and noticed he was laying in one of the hospital beds. He tried to sit up, when a burning sensation in his chest erupted; he groaned and laid back down. "Kiba…" Tsunade stood up from her chair and walked up to Kiba. "Tsu...Tsunade???" Kiba was surprised that the Hokage was standing by him as he looked up. "Kiba where is Naruto???" At the sound of Narutos name Kiba flinched 'what the….. Am I scared of that punk??, I can't be…. He's dead last???" Kiba looked at the gash on his chest and began to remember what happened. 'Naruto…. He's not last anymore…. He was the best, and in the moment of it I forgot, I threatened our future Hokage….. But he hurt Hinata…. Right???' "Kiba where's Naruto???" Kiba looked at Tsunade, "Gone…" Tsunade sat down on the chair near her and rubbed her head. 'Shit he's already gone' "Tsunade… Where's Sakura???" Tsunade looked at Kiba in a confused and questioning way… "Why???" Kibas face retorted…. "Its her fault, and every other fucking villagers fault that he's gone…" Tsuande looked at him, telling him to continue. "Right before Naruto beat me, he explained how Sakura hurt him, how the villagers and her detested him, how they all treated him like shit…. And he told me that… she broke his heart….Its her fault…all her fault..." Kibas voice began to get louder, till Sakura rushed in….. "Is everything ok in here, I heard shouting??" Kibas anger, as well as Tsunades grew… "Sakura… you bitch… It's all your fault." Kiba screamed at her, followed by Tsuande…. "Get OUTT!!!!!" Sakura ran out of the room, and back to Sasuke's. 'What did I do wrong??' She was questioning herself in her head. "Sakura… what's wrong??" Sasuke looked at her with a confused face…. Sakuras gaze fell to the floor… "Sas…. Sasuke I have something to tell you."

Hinata sat in her bed, still crying. Her dad walked in, surprised that she was crying. "Hinata??? Why are you crying???" Hinata looked up at her father, her beautiful raven hair was messed up, her pale colored cheeks were dark red, and her eyes were pink from all the crying. "He's gone dad….He's gone." Hiashi looked at her daughter… "Who's gone????" not many were informed of Narutos departure, since the council forbade many to tell. "Na…Naru…Naruto." Hinata grabbed her father in a hug, needing it from someone…. Hiashi had a disgraced look over his face; he pushed Hinata off of him…. "Did you actually care for that demon boy, the one who destroyed this village, the one who massacred many Hyuugas…. The taker of my best friend, and the killer of our Hokage???" Hiashis face grew with anger, turning red as he brought up different points. Hinata looked at her father anger in her face, "How dare you…How dare you say those things about Naruto-kun, all he did was protect this god forsaken village, all he did was try to be noticed, he surpassed even his father, your supposed best friend… if he is your best friend, then you would care for his son, just as you did for his father…. And you can not blame him for what the Kyuubi did to this place…. Naruto was barely born, when the Kyuubi was sealed into him…." Hiashi stayed silent, he had never thought of any other way of looking at Naruto, since everyone thought of the boy as evil. "Hinata…. I don't care what you say, I forbid you to ever cry for this man again!!!!" As Hiashi said the last words, he slammed the door to Hinatas room, and marched off.

* * *

The word began to spread, the Demon Boy was finally gone, many rejoiced, and the few that cared did not, they held grief….. Danzo stood on the stage in the middle of Konoha, giving his speech on how he defeated the Demon Boy and made him flee. Shikamaru looked at the man with disgust, 'That guy thinks he can beat Naruto… Pshh' Shikamaru thought of when he last saw Naruto, on the mission to the mist village.

Flashback

Naruto stood in the center of three Akatsuki members, standing over the near dead Shikamaru. "Kid it would be wise to flee…" One of the Akatsuki members, with tongues on his hands stepped up. "Naruto, prepare to die…..Jibake Bunshinn No Jutsu!!!!" Deidara threw masses of c-2 level bombs at Naruto…., Naruto grabbed Shikamaru, and used a move unknown to Shikamaru. They ended up in a tree, and Naruto told him he'd be back. "Are you crazy there's 3 of them and 1 of you????" Naruto looked at him and smiled… "Were right above them, you can watch if you want." After that Naruto disappeared, and Shikamaru looked down and watch the fight. Naruto flew back into the center, dodging the C-2s easily. Naruto grabbed Deidara's arms, and inserted some of his demonic Chakra into her tongues… Naruto jumped back, as he watched Deidara blow up form the inside, Naruto had created a reaction with her clay, and cause it to explode inside of her…. Shikamaru watched in awe, as Naruto took out the other 2 members, 'How has he become so powerful…' Naruto was about to kill the 2nd Akatsuki member, when the 3rd did some weird Jutsu, and wrapped his arms and leg's around Naruto. Smoke appeared, and Narutos clone disappeared. Naruto came down from a tree forming a wind sword and slashing through the 3rd member. The Akatsuki member fell, dead as he hit the ground, there was so much wind compacted in the sword that when it released in his body, he was shredded from the inside out. The 2nd member stood there smirking, as he released an unknown bloodline. His eyes went black, and Naruto stepped back, not knowing what to expect from this bloodline. The man raised his arms, showing 2 seals, he did some hand seals, and released them, out came 2 Demons, one in the form of a man, and the other a dog. They attacked Naruto with speed faster than Lee's and Gai's. Naruto just moved, grabbing the dogs neck and ramming a Rasengan into its chest. The dog fell, then rose twice as big as it was before. The man came up behind Naruto, and stabbed him with a kunai in the back. Naruto fell, then quickly got up. 'Damn these guys wont die, I guess ill have to use that.' Naruto did some seals, and then closed his eyes. In a matter of seconds, there were several fox summons, twice the size of Kyuubi, and they were all covered in the same black fur, and had the blood red eyes. The 2nd looked at the summons, and tried to run. The first fox jumped in his path, trapping him, as the 2nd and 3rd fox grabbed the summons. Naruto commanded the foxes to kill the summons, and with a crackling sound the foxes ate the summons. Naruto walked up to the shaking Akatsuki member…. "Why were you here??" Naruto got right in his face… "Our leader… our leader sent us here… to get….." He stopped; Naruto asked him again, this time with a demonic voice. "We came to get Mouretsu Zabuza…" Naruto stood there; he never thought that Zabuza had any relatives at all…. "Where is he????" The Akatsuki member looked away, fearing to tell him…. "Where is HE!!!!" The Akatsuki member looked at him and smiled, "Dead" Naruto didn't hesitate for a moment, Shikamaru watched as Naruto dug a kunai through his chest. After that Shikamaru remember waking up in the hospital, getting told tat he was brought in by Naruto.

End Flashback

"Hn im never going to forget you Naruto." Shikamaru walked away from the worthless scum's stage and left to his flat. Shikamaru walked into his house, seeing a group of people waiting for him…

* * *

LOL Cliffie :D oh lol I hope yall like this, I kinda had some writers block in the middle, and I don't think I did the battle too good, but other than that I did ok….. Review please, oh and I thank the ones who added my story to their favorites I appreciate that at least some people like my work…. 


	6. Fear

Those of you who though Naruto was in another world, hes not, he just transported himself to another village. Hooope you enjoy, and

**PLZZZZZ REVIEW** i really wanna know what yall think... :D

* * *

Naruto and Yoku stood in front of the Himitsukages tower, "So Yoku, you ready???" Yoku looked at Naruto with a smile on…. "What the hell do you think???" As she ended her sentence the two broke through the doors.

"What the hell." Two guards, who were dressed in dark blue undershirts, covered with black vest, wearing black pants, they wore forehead protectors on their necks, the forehead protectors had a question mark on it.

"I got the one on the right" Naruto charged at the guard on the right, making quick work of him. He saw Yoku simply sweep the guard off his feet and stab him with a kunai in the chest… 'Shes so violent, she didn't need to kill him' Naruto began to laugh.

"What is it????" Yoku looked at Naruto surprised he was laughing. "Oh nothing, I just thought of something funny." Yoku gave him an ugly look… "This isn't the time to be laughing, were in a life and death situation." Naruto looked at her then gave her a serious face.

They saw a couple of stairways, and decided to go up one level at a time, instead of going straight to the top. "Yoku DUCK!!" Naruto grabbed Yoku and pushed her down, catching the blunt side of a kunai in his hand…… 'WTF how did he do that' Yoku was looking at the kunai in Narutos hand, amazed at his speed.

"You two made a wrong choice in coming in here." A man twice the size of Naruto came charging at them…. Naruto ducked, as the man punched at him, then using his momentum, to leg sweep the man. The man jumped as he saw Naruto sweep. Yoku punched him while he was in the air, sending him into a wall.

"This guys nothi…" Yoku stopped dead in her tracks… The man had her from behind, holding a kunai to her neck. 'This guys pretty fast, giving his size and all' Naruto did not have a worried look on, he simply smiled.

"Why are you smiling kid, im about to kill your partner and all you can do is smile." The man finished quick, as he felt a stabbing pain in his back. He turned around to see a smiling Naruto…. "What are you…." The man dropped down, as he hit the floor, men came running down from the stairs.

"Gazus down…" One of the men pointed to the bleeding man on the floor. The men started to laugh, noticing that he was beat by a kid that looked no older than nineteen and a girl who looked eighteen.

"What you think I won't beat yall." Yoku looked at the men, then charged, one by one she created an onslaught, spreading blood on the walls and floors, and Naruto just watched in amusement…. 'Wow she's crazy…..Awesome ive never seen a girl go crazy besides Anko…'

As Yoku finished, she headed towards Naruto, who just had his smile on…. 'What the hell is he thinking???' Naruto caught her gaze. "Yoku why did you over do it….again???" Yoku looked at him and smirked… "What a girl cant prove that she can kick some ass..." Naruto began to laugh, as they headed towards the stairs again.

They were on the seventh floor, when a guy came out from behind. He was wearing what the guards downstairs were wearing, but instead of the black vest he wore a black cape…

"You there…… You seem like a worthy opponent; finally someone to kill that actually deserves a good fight." The man charged at Naruto, Naruto disappeared as the man was about to punch him in the face… 'This kids fast." Naruto was about to kick him as he appeared from above the man, but the man moved with lightning speed. He grabbed Naruto, and stabbed a sword into his side…. "Ha got him….Not so fast no….' The man stopped as he noticed the Naruto in his hands poof away.

"You're a fool….I though you would be stronger, but I look at you for what you are, and your not even worthy of this kunai in my hand…." Naruto held his gaze on the man, "Kid ill show you my real power then." The man put his hands together, and began to do hand seals. "Akki Kumori no Jutsu" The man spread out his arms, and the room went black. 'Hmm a new technique, wonder if my dads Kekkei Genkai can catch its hand seals…..

Naruto closed his eyes, then activated his Sharingan, what he saw did not scare him. There were demons all around him, threatening to kill him as they showed there razor sharp teeth. Naruto did not even wince at the sight of any of them, he just walked past them. They saw that he was ignoring them, and they charged…. "Akki Hidama No Jutsu." Naruto shot out a black fireball, and watched as the demons fled in mercy. Naruto continued to walk towards the man, but a giant demon stood in his way.

Naruto smirked as he neared the demon, Not even having to do hand seals, he created a Rasengan, instead of the normal blue chakra, it turned a blackish bluish, and was twice the size of a normal one. Naruto jumped up as high as he could, dodging the demons attempts to smack him, and smashed the Rasengan into its chest. The demon stood still, as if nothing happened, then as it was about to move, he exploded from the inside of his chest. Naruto moved out of the way as the demon fell.

Naruto walked up to the shaking man, and watched as he was about to scream. "Old man, show me the hand seals for that Jutsu." The man looked at Naruto as if he was crazy, but not wanting to defy him, he did the seals. The man noticed that Narutos eyes were not blue anymore, they were a purplish blackish, and he also noticed his eyes pupil expand.

"I don't care how long you practice that, you'll never do it….Its my Kekkei Genkai." Naruto smirked as he repeated the hand seals…

"Akki Kumori no Jutsu" Naruto spread out his arms as the man did, and watched as the hall turned black once again. Naruto heard the man scream, and he ended the jutsu. He walked up to the terrified man, and simply picked him up from his knees. "And that was my Kekkei Genkai…." Naruto threw the man at the wall, and watched as the mans neck broke from the impact.

"Wow your pretty good…" Yoku walked up to Naruto and patted him on the back. 'Holy shit I don't ever want to get on his bad side.' Yoku was trying to hide her fear of Narutos skill.

* * *

Sakura was standing in front of the confused Sasuke….. "What is it you need to tell me Sakura???" Sakura looked at the man she loved, and began to cry. "Naruto…Naruto he left Konoha." Sasuke was shocked as she said this…. "Wha…What do you mean he left??" Sakura began to cry even harder… "Its…Its all my fault, I played with his heart, I broke it over and over again, and this is what happens after you push till something cant hold the pressure."

Sasuke still looked confused. "Well why did he leave??" Sakura did not want to tell him what she had done with him, for fear that he might hate her for it, "Sasuke….I…..I don't know how to say this, but I gave up my virgin…virginity to Naruto." Sasuke didn't looked so surprised, "Why….. I thought you loved me…." Sakura looked into his eyes, to only see him look away. "Sasuke…I don't love him, its just that you were gone for so…" "Gone….What do you mean gone I was here since the day I was born…" Sakura began to panic… 'Shit I said it.' "Sasuke, Naruto brought you back, not from a mission, but because you left with Orochimaru.." Sakura could barely let out the words, she was crying in between phrases, and couldn't control herself.

Sasuke's face looked confused once again…. "I went with Orochimaru….Then….Did I get powerful??" Sakura looked at him with a sad face, "Sasuke, Naruto defeated you, you nearly killed him while he was trying to bring you back…..for the second time." Sasuke put his face in his hands, and began to cry…. 'What have I done, everyone probably thinks im a traitor….why cant I remember??' He then felt a harsh pain at his temple, he could feel a deep indention in his skull, "Sakura what's this???"

Sakura walked up to him, scared that he might hit her…. "What's what??" Sasuke grabbed her hand, and placed it on his temple. "So that's why you can't remember, you had brain damage, I guess when Naruto beat you…… He hit you a bit too hard on the temple." Sasuke looked disappointed, 'I lost to that Dobe…..wow he must be pretty strong.'

"Sasuke….your not mad that he beat you…." Sasuke looked at her with a cold glare, "Of course im mad, but he must have done it for a good reason, did you tell him to bring me back??" Sakura looked into his eyes, "Well I made him promise when you first left, then when he did bring you back, I saw how bad you were hurt, you were near death……so I told him that I hated him, and for him to leave." At this Sasuke rose, ignoring the searing pain in his chest….. He left from the room, and Sakura felt his hate for her.

Sasuke continued to walk on, to his home, to his old memories of his brother and family. 'Sakura……You took away the only family I had….You took away Naruto…I hate you, and every other person who looked down on him….' Sasuke was about three miles from home, so he decided to stop by Narutos favorite place… Ichiraku's. 'I hope its still open.' Sasuke walked under the hangings, and sat at a stool…… "Hey old man..." Teuchi turned around and nearly dropped all his plates.

"Uchiha….Uchiha Sasuke…." Teuchi began to laugh, "So Naruto finally brought you back." Sasuke looked at him with a weird face….. "Your not mad that I left….. I thought everyone would consider me a traitor…" Teuchi looked at him with a sad face…. "Naruto used to say how it was your brothers fault that you were like that, and I don't doubt Naruto….That boy would have been the greatest Hokage this village has ever seen, but the villagers were cruel, and Danzo tried to arrest him, Naruto killed some ANBU members and left."

"Oh……SO THIS IS DANZOS FAULT….." Sasuke began to make his hand into a fist as he thought of Danzo using his Ne' against Naruto.

* * *

This is half of what I originally wrote for chapter six, but I want to leave suspense, so let me write more in 7, and I hope you enjoy…..

**Review Please**


	7. Explanations and Departures

Yeah chapter 7 WHOOO

* * *

Shikamaru sighed as he stared at the group in front of them….."Temari…… What are you doing her????" Temari looked at Gaara and Kankuro, and all said the same thing. "Where is Sasuke?" Shikamaru had almost forgotten about Sasuke, his mind was still caught up with what had happened to Naruto.

"How troublesome, I don't know if he's in the hospital, or just walking around town." The three looked at each other, "What about Naruto?" Shikamaru's face made them worried . "Where is Naruto??" Gaara steeped out of the group, and began to near Shikamaru. "sight Do you want the whole story?" The three nodded.

"I can only give you what I know, if you want the rest, go find Sakura she should know. Welll Naruto has left Konoha….." The three showed shocked faces. "He lleft, well I think he left because of the villagers, and because Danzo wanted to kill him, Danzo sent Ne' to arrest Naruto."

"That didn't make Naruto too happy, he killed most of them except one, he told that one to tell whoever sent him, that he was gone…." Shikamaru let out another sigh and began to walk into his room.

"Shikamaru, Is he gone forever?" Temari had walked into the room, and had a sad face on. Shikamaru was surprised that she was sad, "Well I don't know, I hope not, and why are you sad, I thought you hated him…" Temari walked further into the room, and sat next to him on his bed.

Gaara and Kankuro went in search for Sasuke, and decided to leave Temari, since she would only slow them down. "Gaara, do you think Naruto will return???" Gaara looked at Kankuro, and for the first time in Kankuros life, Gaara smiled.

"He better return, or ill make him pay." Gaara just turned his face to Narutos favorite ramen stand, and began to near it. "Gaara were are you going?" Kankuro had stopped and watched Gaara step into the ramen shop.

"Sasuke….I thought I felt your chakra." Gaara sat by the eating Sasuke. "Gaara…..what are you doing here?" Gaara began to give the reason why he was here.

"We came here to see you and Naruto, but since Narutos gone, for now your fine." Sasuke began to cup his hand into a fist again. "This is all Danzos fault, I want to kill him….Kill him, and make him die a slow and painful death." Gaara looked at him in surprise.

"I was thinking the same thing, but that would only cause trouble, then you'd be kicked out of your village." Sasuke looked at Gaara, "Its not I have anything in this place anyways."

"What about Sakura??" Sasuke put his head lower, then began to mutter….Gaara was trying to listen, and then he could finally make out what he was saying. "……….I hate her, its her fault that Narutos gone too, she treated him like shit, and he finally broke."

Gaara was surprised that Sasuke was even talking to him, he looked at Sasuke 'Has this guy changed' He had never paid attention to what the Uchiha was wearing till now. He had a black kimono on, with nothing else.

"Sasuke, why are you wearing a Kimono?" Sasuke looked at what he was wearing, "Because when I left the hospital, I had no clothes so I jumped into the first thing I saw." Gaara looked down and smirked, "That explains it."

Teuchi stepped out from the back, "Kazekage??" Gaara looked at the old man, and saw that he was bowing. "Why are you bowing, there is no need for you to show me respect." Teuchi looked at him, "You were also Narutos friends' right and I must show your respect…… If the greatest man in Konoha showed you respect, then so shall I."

Gaara looked at the old man and smiled, "I agree with what you say, Naruto was the greatest man in not just Konoha, the world." Sasuke turned his face to Gaara and saw that he was smiling, 'Looks like im not the only one whose changed over the years.'

"Here you go Gaara." Teuchi pulled out a bowl of ramen, "Its on the house…" Gaara looked at it, 'I wonder why Naruto loves this stuff so much.' Gaara had never tasted ramen for Ichiraku's.

Kankuro walked into the shop, noticing Sasuke and Gaara. "Sa…Sasuke." Sasuke turned around to see the much matured Kankuro. He wore his same suit, but the face paints weren't purple anymore, they were now a black, and the pattern was the same.

"Hi Kankuro." Sasuke offered him a seat, and Kankuro sat on the other side of Sasuke, as he saw another ramen bowl placed onto the counter in front of him. Teuchi looked at him and just smiled and walked into the back room.

Gaara and Sasuke began to explain to him, giving the same response of hate to the villagers and Danzo. "All he did was save their sorry asses, and this is how they repay him, the next time yall are attacked yall won't survive…." Sasuke nodded at this, "I even admit it, but he was the best that this village had to offer."

The three looked at each other, "I hope that hes in a good place right now…."

"Dieeeeeee!!!!" Yoku slammed her heal into a ninjas head, as Naruto was off fighting five other ninjas. "Yoku you okay??" Naruto came to her, seeing that she was fine, the ascended the last flight of stairs, to see the Himitsukage sitting in a huge chair.

"So you're the kid who's been killing my ninjas." The man stood and faced Naruto. He wore what all the kages wore, his black kage robes, and the hat that held the dark blue question mark.

"You…Ive come here for the villagers' revenge." Naruto stepped forward, but Yoku pushed him back. "He's mine…." She had her eyes on the floor, not even wanting to look at the man that stood before him. "Yoku…..are you sure you can take him…." She looked at Naruto, and nodded.

Naruto stepped back, and noticed Yokus chakra spike. "You, you know you killed what family I had left in this village…..and now im going to kill you." The Himitsukage stood there laughing, "You think you can beat me, you're sadly mistaken."

"Im going opt make this long and painful, just as you did for my family." Yoku looked into the mans eyes, and what he saw shocked him, her eyes were glowing, and in the center, and instead of normal pupils, there were three diamonds surrounding a small white pupil.

Yoku began to charge her chakra, but it was no normal chakra, it was a dark purple, and she began to charge up something, something that looked like a Rasengan…………..

Tsunade and Kiba were exiting the hospital, and went in search of Hinata. They decided to stop by her house first. They knocked on the door of the Hyuuga mansion, "Hiashi…" Hiashi had answered the door, and he was red with anger….. "Oh Hokage……what do you need??" Tsunade walked into the house, telling Kiba to do the same, Hiashi could tell the Hokage nothing, so he just watched.

"We have come looking for Hinata, where is she??" Hiashi put his face down in disgrace at the name…. "She's in her room…" Hiashi walked past them into the front garden. "Kiba, I want you to go to my office and wait for me to get back ok." Kiba nodded, and walked out the front door.

What he saw shocked him more than anything he's ever seen. He saw the Hyuuga lord crying, "Hi…Hiashi, what's wrong…" The lord turned and gave him a cold look, "Get out of here and leave me alone." Kiba left as fast as he could in his injured state.

Tsunade was at the door to Hinatas room, "Hinata, may I come in…" She could hear Hinata crying, and not waiting for a reply she stepped in. "Tsu…Tsunade… What do you need?" Tsunade almost broke down in tears as she saw the red Hinata, she looked so messed up, she looked as if she was going to die.

"Hinata, I need your help with something…." Hinata looked at Tsunade and nodded, "What is it." Tsunade looked into her eyes, "I need you to go get every single one of Narutos friends, but not Sakura, she doesn't deserve to hear this." Hinata looked at her confusedly, "Why, what did she do???" Tsuande looked sad, and began to cry, "Ill tell you later with everyone else, but when you find all his friends, bring them into my office." Hinata nodded and took off as fast as she could.

Tsunade began to walk back to her office, hoping that Hinata would find them fast enough, before the council came to her.

It had been about thirty minutes, and Hinata walked into the Hokages office. She had Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Neji, Lee, Ten Ten, Konohamaru, Ino, and Sasuke. They were all staring at Sasuke, like they couldn't believe the dead last had brought a prodigy back. Sasuke looked at them all and smile and he could tell they freaked even more…. 'Those dobes, acting all weird.' Sasuke began to laugh in his head.

Tsunade cleared her throat, catching all of the shinobis attentions. "Do yall know why yall are here??" The Shinobis looked at her, and began shaking their head, signaling a no. "I hope you all know of what has happened to Naruto…" Ino began to laugh… "What about the dead last, so what he left." Chouji shook his head in agreement. Tsunade was about to charge in to hit Ino, but before she could, Hinata had her fist in Ino's face, and Shikamaru had his in Chouji's. "Don't you ever say that about him again" They said it in unison, as they removed their fists. Ino looked dazed, and Chouji was bleeding like crazy.

"Those of you who knew of his departure, do not know the reason." They all nodded. "Im here to explain, im going to give you all my knowledge of this even." Tsunade stepped forward, for everyone to see her, to show she was not bluffing. "Naruto has left because of this village, because of its people, because of the people that hate him…. Most of you in this room, are the ones who do not hate him, so im here to tell yall to never ever blame yourselves, but the people you protect in this village….. There is also another person who is of the majority to blame, and her name is Sakura Haruno.."

The Shinobis looked at her questioningly…. "What do you mean???" Shikamaru was the first to step up asking the question.

"She had misled Narutos heart, she tricked him into showing his love for her, and she destroyed his heart….. She told him she loved him, and the day of Sasuke's return, she told him she hated him."

They all looked at Sasuke, and they could tell he knew of what had happened….. He stepped up, "Im sorry that I left, you probably all consider me a traitor, but im here to say, that even I care for Naruto, and have heard Sakura tell me herself that she told him she hated him, and I hate her for it….. So I do not want the blame for this…"

"Shes not the only one, Danzo of the council, tried to have Naruto arrested, because he brought a fellow villager back nearly dead by his hand….. His Ne' were badly beaten, all dead but one, and when I heard of this…… I decided to leave this village myself, Im here to tell you all that I will miss you all, but im leaving my position of Hokage to….."

As Tsunade was about to give the name of her successor, Sakura walked in…… She felt hate filled on her…… 'What's everyone doing in here…' She stepped in with papers in her hand, "Tsun…." Before she could finish her words, she was yelled at by all the shinobis, "GET THE FUCK OUT." Sakura ran out crying. 'Why do they all hate me???'

"As I was saying, my successor shall be……." They all gasped as she uttered the name…..

* * *

Hey I think this was one of the best chapters, but I want you all to know that there will be a time skip in the next chapter…….

Look I want reviews, I want to know what yall think…..if you read this then please review, because I want yalls thoughts on what I should improve, so till next time peace


	8. Return of a Hero

He stood there, stood at the gates of one of his most hated spots. He had been gone for more than two years, not knowing what to expect anymore. He was not afraid, he did not care what he would be told, he could destroy this whole village if he wanted to……. The long haired blonde boy began to laugh as he thought of his last two years. His eyes that same light blue, his hair no longer short, but long….. He wore elegant robes, the robes were black with dark blue lining, his cloth hiding one of his eyes.

"I can't believe im here, but I need that scroll, now that im of age for it, might as well get it….." He saw guards coming towards him, and simply began to laugh.

"Who are you, and what do you need??" The guards were being very cautious.

"I am Naruto Kazama……and im here to see your hokage…." The guards looked at the man in disbelief…… was this the legend they had heard about….the man who saved the village several times…..the man that left for unknown reason….

"u..Ugh…Ugh…. ok ill notify the hokage immediately…" Naruto looked at the dumbfounded man….. 'Why is he looking at me in awe….I thought they hated me?'

"There's no need im sure the hokage wont mind my presence….." As quick as Naruto had come he was now gone.

Naruto appeared in front of the Hokages office…..the person sitting in the desk near it completely freaked out. "Ugh….ummm sir who are you???" Naruto looked at her, not knowing who she was just simply shrugged.

"It's truly not important, but if you must know….. Im Naruto Kazama." The woman fainted as she saw him walk through the doors…. 'Man these people have issues.'

The hokage had its back turned, its chair facing the window behind the desk. At the sound of the door………………….. (SUSPENSE DUN DUN DUN DUN………) Neji turned around to see a man he could not recognize.

"Who are you…..what do you want???" Neji had a suspicious look on his face….. Naruto grabbed his covering and removed it.

"Do you remember me……Neji???" Neji nearly fell, as he looked at his old friend….

"Na…Naruto is that you???" Neji noticed that Narutos face matured, and his eyes so capturing, he could not look away…. "Naruto what are you doing here????"

Naruto began to move closer to the new hokage…. "Well talk about that later, but first….why is everyone so shocked to hear my name????" Neji smirked at this, then began to laugh….

"Well if you must know, I would never leave a legend out of history, and I would definitely not forget what you have done for this village, so I wrote of you and told every ninja, and teachers here in Konoha to know of you….to know of the name…. Naruto Kazama….."

"Well first of all…..how do you know my last name…..And where is Tsunade???" Neji looked as if he was about to blow his head off. 'Is it that funny that I don't know what's been going on here??'

"Naruto…..I had read the scroll your father left…… the scroll every hokage must read….. And Tsunade quit the day you left." Naruto did not seem shocked that Neji was chosen as Hokage.

"So if you've read the scroll, then you must know that something within it belongs to me…." Neji nodded, "Naruto, ill give it to you later, but first we celebrate your arrival."

"Uhhh… Neji why do we have to celebrate????" Neji looked at him, he was smiling, and Naruto thought it creepy.

"Because Naruto, we must acknowledge the return of a hero." Naruto smiled at the thought of him being a hero.

"Ok, but make sure it doesn't get too rowdy, besides I doubt that anyone remembers that I left." As Naruto let the last words go, Neji grabbed him and slammed him in the chair….

"Naruto, you have no idea how its been since you've left, this village is falling apart…..every shinobi that knew you were gone, began to get fed up and nearly stopped doing missions…. You've impacted this village, the villagers were happy for a while, and then all hell broke loose, they wanted to know why this town lost its best ninja….. And then every single one of your friends gathered up in the center of the village, and they told the villagers of how they treated you…." Neji took a break, letting Naruto take it all in…. Then began again…. "Naruto, two months after you left, everyone began to miss you, everyone began to sadden, then Danzo began to scold the villagers, but the villagers did not listen to him……. He was the reason they hated you in the first place, but now you're a hero…. So don't ever say that again."

Naruto looked shocked…… "Neji…..thank you." Neji looked at him with a confused face on.

"I have done nothing for you don't say thank you." Naruto smiled, then grabbed Neji by the shoulder.

"You have done what ive always wanted to happen…..you got me respected by all my friends an enemies, and I thank you.

Neji told Naruto to take a seat, and then went off in search of a messenger. Naruto sat there, and began to look around the room, just as he was about to stand up, Neji walked in and told Naruto to change into something else….. Naruto looked at him with a confused face.

"Why do I have to do that….." Neji smiled, then looked outside.

"Because I said so." Naruto laughed at that, and went out with Neji in search of clothes.

* * *

OK im sorry, but since this is just the begging chapter of the time skip, Im going to separate the intro and the celebration, so wait for the Next chapter….. I hope you liked this chapter, and everything shall be explained next chapter…. I promise.

REVIEW THIS…..Its not hard to just click on the damn review button, and write what oyu think…. Damn… LOL im not kidding :D


	9. A Heroes Praise

K this is chapter nine :D Read and review, you know me i want to hear what yall think about this...

oh and those who added me to their favorite everything list, I thank you :D

* * *

Naruto stood by Neji, he didn't really want to be back here, but being considered a hero and all he just couldn't pass. Naruto stood in front of a clothing store with the present Hokage, Neji. "Neji….. I really don't want to change, but if I have to at least let me pick my clothes…" 

Neji looked at Naruto with a smile, "Naruto, im not your mother, and I never was going to choose your clothes, so don't worry." Naruto and Neji walked in, and as soon as the cashier saw them, he began to bow. "Oh Hokage……..and…and…. NARUTO KAZAMA….. Im honored to be in oth of your presences, but what can I do for you two today."

Neji was about to speak, but was interrupted as Naruto butted in, "Ok this is what I want you to do….. You know what the Yondaime hokage wore right???" The man nodded, and Naruto continued, "I want clothes exactly like that, and for the Hokage…..Get him that set right there." Naruto pointed to a manikin with dark black robes, with a white lining. The man nodded.

"It will take me an hour or so to finish the Yondaime's robes, but you can wait in that room over there." The man pointed to a room filled with snacks. Naruto and Neji walked over to the room, and sat in two very comfortable seats…..

"Naruto why did you choose my clothes???" Naruto looked at him and began to laugh….

"Because I want you to look good for TEN-TEN…." Neji blushed as he heard the name….. He knew now what she felt for him, and found it hard to believe Naruto already knew….

"How did you know????" Naruto looked at the Hokage smirking, "Come on im not stupid, that was just some thing I did to make people think I was weak, and besides you know anyone could tell by the way she stared at you ass." Neji blushed an even darker red as he heard Naruto mention the ass thing.

After about an hour of waiting, the man walked in the room holding two sets of clothing, "Im done, but I don't want yall to worry about paying; I just want to ask a favor…" The hokage and Naruto looked at he man questioningly.

"Can yall take a picture for me???" The two laughed at this and nodded their heads in agreement.

The two walked out, and Naruto noticed stares as he covered his face. "Neji lets get back to your office quick ok." Neji nodded, and with that said Naruto was gone….. 'How'd he get so fast…" Neji stood there struck in awe at how fast he moved. Neji then used his shushin, arriving at his office five minutes later.

"Naruto……how long have you been here….." Naruto looked at Neji questioningly…. "As soon as I disappeared duh…" Naruto began to laugh as he saw Nejis eyes widen in shock…. "How???"

Naruto looked at his face, noticing he was serious, "I just moved to get here……is that hard???" Neji looked at him in amazement…. "Naruto there is no doubt that you are faster than even your father….. It was about seven miles from here to the shop." Naruto looked at Neji, "Oh then that's nothing…. Im just fast because of training I guess."

Neji put the thought at the back of his head for now…. "Ok Naruto the parade shall start in about three hours…" Naruto looked at him with a horrified face… "A parade….you got a parade started for me.." Neji smirked then began to laugh at Narutos surprised face.. "Of course, im going to give you your item during the parade….. so be ready for some loud cheering…"

Naruto began to laugh, knowing Neji had changed so much, he didn't expect Neji to actually be…..friendly. "Neji…. Is Sasuke still here??" Neji looked at him seriously…..then smiled "Of course he is….. He's at your old training ground right now, but the rumor of the parade shall reach him no doubt so don't worry…" Before Neji could finish Naruto was gone….again.

Naruto appeared in front of a training Sasuke…. "Hi Sasuke!!!!!" Naruto put his arm around his throat from behind, and Sasuke panicked….

"Who are you…..how did you get in through the gates…." Naruto began to laugh, and he could tell when he let go of Sasuke that he still didn't know who he was…

"Ugh here we go again…" Naruto removed his mask, and Sasuke jumped at him…. "Dimmit Naruto why'd you leave I could kill you right now…" Sasuke stopped as the body underneath him turned to smoke…. 'What the…. I couldn't even tell that was a clone.'

"Sasuke, how are you doing bud….. hope you wont kill me." Naruto began to laugh as Sasuke stood up. "Naruto….what are you doing here????? I mean im glad your back but….. you actually had me worried when you left…." Sasuke lowered his head… "Naruto Sakura told me what she did, and ever since ive been wondering if you blamed me, but im here to let you know I showed her hate after she did what she did…"

"Sasuke don't worry…. I don't care anymore, just as long as your still my bro right???" Naruto laughed at his words, then asked Sasuke for a match. Sasuke wanting to show of his power, nodded in agreement.

They began to spar, Sasuke activated his Sharingan, and Sasuke could tell Naruto was smirking…. 'I wonder why hes smiling…. Oh well ill wipe that look off his face.' Sasuke charged in, doing simple taijutsu combos, then getting more advanced. Naruto was blocking all the shots with ease, then began to counter. 'Damn hes not even showing his true power, and hes already moving fast' Sasukes thoughts were begging to seem more like reality, Naruto was now punching and striking so fast, that the Sharingan couldn't come near close to catching the movements. "Chidori…" Sasuke broke free from the strikes, and using his Chidori attacked Naruto……

The boys didn't know that some spiky white haired man was watching from a tree, he saw the Chidori and was about to stop the spar, till he saw Naruto activate something that he didn't think he would see from him.

Sasuke watched as the three tomos appeared in Narutos eyes, then felt his wrist being grabbed, then his Chidori fading. "Sasuke…. I just wanted to let you know…." Naruto leaned closer to Sasuke's ear, "Im your cousin." Naruto whispered into his ear, then slammed some unknown move into Sasuke's stomach.

Sasuke fell, he was fine, but he was shocked about what he saw and heard. Naruto grabbed his relatives hand to help him up. "Na…Naruto but how???" Naruto looked at him grinning.

"Your aunt and my father….well you know." Sasuke laughed as he heard this, he always knew his aunt died for an unknown reason, and now he knew. "Whos your father???" Naruto gave a proud smile, then pointed to the Yondaime's place on the Hokage monument. At this, Kakashi fell from his tree so shocked he couldn't stand up.

Naruto moved closer to his old sensei and laughed at him… "So Kakashi… What were you doing up there…. Huh?" Kakashi turned towards Naruto, a glint in his eyes, he was about to cry. He stood up and hugged Naruto, noticing now that Naruto was an inch taller than him, Kakashi began to laugh at the kids growth.

"Naruto I didn't know, but how did you find out???" Naruto told the story of him meeting some sage, and the sage telling him of a man… the yondaime of course, then telling him of how Naruto was that mans son….. Naruto said he didn't believe the man, till the man brought up a story of the Kyuubi, and the yondaime sacrificing his son for the purpose of being the vessel….. Naruto said he then knew this man was not lying.

"Why didn't you tell us this when you found out???" Naruto looked t him and shrugged, "I guessed that you really wouldn't care." Kakashi looked ashamed; he just noticed now that he had always ignored the best ninja in his group, just because he had another Sharingan user in his team he thought Sasuke would be better.

"Well guys, I gotta head back to the Hokages office so peace, oh and if yall didn't know there's going to be a parade for me, ill be the one in the Yondaime robes." Naruto disappeared again, he appeared in front of two figures in the Hokage office.

"Neji….. and ummm hi Hiashi." Hiashi looked at the man in front of him, he could not believe that this was the same puny Naruto from back then, if he was puny at all.

"Naruto-sama….. Welcome back." Naruto was shocked at the name he was given…

"Don't call me sama, I don't deserve it, im not great or anything, so theres no need for you to call me sama, just Naruto." Hiashi was shocked at the rejection to the name of sama, 'This kid is refusing the name of sama from me of all people…' Hiashi put aside his thought as Naruto began talking to Neji.

"So Neji how long before the parade??" Neji looked at Naruto, then turned to look outside… "In a matter of minutes, so put on your clothes." Naruto nodded, then went out to change into the Yondaime robes.

"Neji is this kid as strong as you say he is?" Neji looked at Hiashi, and then back out the window…. "He's probably stronger than what I say he is." Hiashi could not believe what he was hearing, 'This Naruto…. Is he truly stronger then Arashi??'.

"Naruto walked out of the room he changed in, then bumped into someone. "Yon…Yondaime????" A girl with her blonde hair in ponytails looked at Naruto in shock. "No im not the Yondaime… Im Naruto Kazama." The girl looked at him in disbelief…. "Naruto is that you?? Remove your mask…." Naruto did as she said, and Temari blushed as she saw his face.

"Tem…..Temari are you ok???" The blonde looked at him again, just to blush again, "Ummm…..yeah im ok." She observed Naruto, then thought that this guy could be the Yondaime, he just didn't have his skill…… (Jawwwwwwwwaaaaaa she is so wrong about that :D)

"Naruto…….What are you doing back????? I thought you left for good??" Naruto looked at her and smiled, she almost jumped on him, but she controlled herself, "Well I needed to pick up something I left behind." Temari nodded, "Oh……. By any chance, Do…Do you wanna go on a date???" She looked at him and smiled, "Uh…..Uhhhhh yeah sure Temari, I guess that would be fun."

Naruto smiled, then Temari began to stutter, "Na..Na…Naruto when will you pick me up???" Naruto shrugged, "I don't know, what time do you want me to pick you up, and where???"

Temari began to think, 'Hmmmm I should get him to come over to my apartment, late probably, then get him drunk and when he drops me off…..BAM….He's all mine yay.' Temari looked at the questioning Naruto, "Ok pick me up at my apartment at ten ok….. Don't be late." She gave him that glare, and she noticed he didn't flinch a bit.

"Ok but where's your apartment?" Temari told him the address, then Naruto stopped her, "Temari…. I kina have to be in a parade right now, so ill pick you up later… k…. well gotta go." Naruto disappeared while he was putting on his mask, 'Wow he's fast….'

Naruto arrived in the Hokages office, and saw the two Hyuugas still talking, "Na…Naruto is that you……. You look so much like him." Hiashi walked up to him and observed him….. 'There is no doubt he's his son, but is he truly stronger than him??'

"Uhhhh…. Yeah its me, by the way Neji im guessing the parades gonna start." Neji looked out the window, seeing the crowd gathering.

"Naruto come on down with me, Your going to get middle of the crowd with me." Naruto nodded and followed Neji down the stairs of the Hokage tower. They ended up being surrounded by the entire village, Neji stood up on a stage. "Naruto come on……" Naruto didn't notice that everyone was looking at him.

The thing running through everyone's mind was… 'WTF How did the Yondaime come back to life???' Naruto looked into the crowd, then stopped to look at someone he didn't want to see. The pink haired kunoichi looked at him with her emerald eyes, just to get the man at the stage to give her a cold glare and quickly look away.

"My villagers……." Neji topped to allow the crowd to quiet down, after a few moments he began to talk again. "We are going to celebrate this wonderful day, the wonderful day that the true hero of this town returns." They were all looking at Neji, trying to see if he would say who was standing next to him. "You should all know by now, of the man named Naruto Kazama……" The crowd nodded at this, "Then I would like to welcome him back." Neji stepped back ushering Naruto to step forward to say something.

"I don't really know what to say….. But I just want to let yall know, that…… I really didn't miss this town, for what yall did to me I will never forget why I left, but I hope to put that aside, start a new life, a life where I can enjoy seeing my villagers." The crowd only put their heads down in shame, remembering what they had done in the past, like beat the young boy, or throw him out of their shops, Now that boy was standing there, he was standing as a hero to them all.

Neji stood forward again, and Naruto stepped back. "I have something I must share with you all……. This is the scroll the Yondaime left for the Hokage…. It was supposed to be read when Naruto turned twenty, but it also said he had to be there in order for me to read it, so now I shall read it." Neji opened up the scroll, "Dear Konoha….. I have nothing to say really, I just hope that yall obey my wishes and treat Naruto Uzumaki as a hero, im sure that yall didn't do that, but I can not blame you all…. It was truly horrible what the Kyuubi did, and I don't expect to see love to a boy with a beast in him, but as I write my last words before I pass on, I would like to tell my son and all the villagers, that Naruto Uzumaki is my son, and the last Kazama alive……. I also want to give him the liberty of taking a harem….. In order to restore the Kazama clan. I have put a scroll in this one, just for Naruto to read. Signed Arashi Kazama."

The crowd stood there shocked, was that boy truly his son, but after awhile they began to celebrate forgetting the whole thing. There were food stands, game stands, anything you could imagine a carnival had, "Neji I thought you said parade…. Not carnival." Neji looked at Naruto and laughed.

"I guess I over did it, I just couldn't help it, and by the way here this is the scroll your father left you." Neji handed him the scroll, then Naruto disappeared to go read it.

Naruto opened up the scroll with his blood, "Hey son…. I know that by the time you read this that you'll be a hero already, so I just want to tell you…. That you get my house, and you also get my harem, oh and you're also rich…. Naruto I didn't think that it would come to this, I stood there holding my son for the last minutes of my life, I felt glad that I could be with you as I died, but im truly sorry for the burden I have given you….. I only ask for forgiveness. Your father…. Arashi Kazama." Naruto shed some tears as he re read it again, the opened a small patch on the side of the scroll, obtaining a key… 'Must be to the house' Naruto put the key in his pocket and went off to find some of his old friends.

He appeared in front of Ino and Ten-Ten. "Hi guys…." The girls looked at him, "Naru…Naruto is that really you." Naruto smiled under his mask, but they couldn't tell, so he began to nod. "Umm can we see your face, just to make sure it is you." 'OMG I bet hes going to look ugly if hes wearing a mask, but whatever.'

Naruto took off his mask just to have the girls stare and blush. "Believe its me now?" Naruto was looking with his light blue eyes at the girls in front of him with confusion…. 'why do they all blush…. God I should just keep my mask on.' Ino jumped on him as she saw him smile.

"Oh Naruto I missed you so much, I couldn't believe you left when I was told by Tsunade….." Ten-Ten looked at her, "No you didn't, you told her that Naruto wasn't…." Ino gave Ten-Ten the death stare.

"Oh then thanks Ino, didn't think that you of all people would miss me." Ino smiled and nodded her head, "So Naruto wanna go on a date some time soon??" Naruto looked at her, then at his watch, "Umm maybe tomorrow, because I have to do something tonight k." Ino looked sad, then nodded, "Ok then pick me up tomorrow at six." Naruto began to walk off, "Ok ill be there." Ino looked at Ten-Ten.

"OMG hes so fucking hot…. Im so going to be the mother of his children…." Ten-Ten looked at her then back to the Yondaime look alike, "If he even wants to do someone like you." Ten-Ten walked off…. 'Wow he's hotter than Neji…. I wonder if I can sweet talk him into going out with me….'

Naruto was already at the door of Temari's apartment, he had already changed into different clothes in order for people to stop staring at who they recognize as the fourth. Naruto decided not to knock, but to sneak up on the kunoichi. He flashed inside without doing any hand seals. He heard the shower on, "Ha I guess she didn't keep track of time…. Oh well imam go in." Naruto walked towards the sound of the shower, then went in.

"Hey Temari….. You ready????" Temari heard the mans voice…. "Oh My God Naruto what are you doing in my restroom??" She didn't scream…. She was smiling.

"Oh I just was coming in to get you….." Temari looked into his eyes and began to laugh, (you know that sexy laugh that many girls do to tease guys… UGH I hate when my girlfriend does that…), "You know your going to pay for sneaking in….." Naruto did not look scared he just stood there smiling, "Ok what do you have in mind?"

Temari stepped out of her shower…. Her body was steaming, and it looked like she had just walked out of a burning building….. Naruto blushed as he saw immediately that she was naked…. 'Wow she had one hell of a body…' Temari grabbed the blondes collar and led him to her bedroom.

"Naruto….. I want you to be my first…." Naruto looked shy, "Ummm Temari do you really want to do this???" She looked into the blondes eyes and grabbed the back of his head causing them to lock lips…. She pulled away, "I want your kids…" Naruto was about to laugh until he felt her lips on his again, he felt her tongue breaking into his mouth, he did not deny it access, just accepted it.

He felt her tongue and his fighting for control, till she finally pulled away. Naruto looked down as he felt a tug on his jeans, "Te…Temari??" She did not look up, she simply pulled them harder till they came down. She grabbed his boxers and with ease took them off. It was just her and him now…. She grabbed his manliness and began to lick it, she then stopped and saw that he was enjoying it, she then attempted to put the thing in her mouth, and found it hard to fit it just in her lips. 'Wow he's got a big one…' Naruto groaned as he felt her begin a pace. (Im sorry if I sound like a huge perv, but I thought I would have to do a lemon sooner or later…)

Naruto grabbed her arm and pulled her up, he grabbed her waist and lifted her onto the bed…. She began to laugh as she felt Naruto kissing her neck. He then looked into her eyes, asking for permission to put it in now… she nodded and gulped 'this is gonna hurt…' She felt him slowly put it in her, she moaned as she felt it going in deeper. He got to a slow pace, and heard her say what he was waiting for… "Harder……Faster!!!" Naruto took no time, he picked up the pace and began his faster pace. She was about to climax several minutes later, and she could tell Naruto was enjoying this. There moans kept on going for another five minutes, "I love you Naruto…" Naruto let her rest as he pulled it out of her. As he was about to get it out, he felt her climax, she let out a pleasing moan, and as soon as she let it out she grabbed it again, she put it in her mouth, going at a fast pace she felt the gooey liquid enter her mouth as she heard Naruto let out a pleased groan. "I… I love you too Temari…"

They laid their tired bodies on the bed, still naked, "Naruto, I know you want to repopulate your clan, so im going to allow you to date other girls, as long as im allowed in the action." Naruto was shocked to hear her say that…. "Thanks Temari….. I love you…." She responded to Naruto with a light kiss as they both fell silent and entered their sleep quietly.

"Wow that kids got skills for only being only eighteen…" Jiraiya was sitting on the balcony taking notes of the scene….' I guess I should go now….' Jiraiya disappeared.

* * *

JEAH BOIII LOL I hope yall liked this chapter, its my longest one yet, excuse me for the lemon, but yall know temaris hot and shit, you also know shes kind of a freak so yeah…. 

Well review this please, and the next chapter will include the date with Ino… and other girls :D IT will also explain what happened to the village he went to after he left Konoha So no worries

K right now im going to start creating a list of girls naruto should date :D if you have any suggestions throw them at me in the reviews :D


	10. Hurt

Sorry bout the late update, review plzzz

* * *

Naruto woke up in the middle of the night, he noticed a smiling blonde sleeping at his side. He got up slowly trying not to wake her, as he got up he noticed he was still naked. 'Heh now where are my clothes.' Naruto stood next to the bed in search of his lost clothes. 

He spotted them under the clothes of Temari and grabbed them. As he was putting them on he could hear Temari talking in her sleep. "Oh Naruto…… I love you…" Naruto smiled as she let the words just slide out of her mouth.

Naruto disappeared at once from the room to appear in front of a perverted bastard. "So Ero-Sennin did you watch the whole thing??" The Sage fell from the tree he was lying on at once.

"How the hell did you know I was watching???? And I thought I left just in time too…" Jiraiya stood up from his fallen spot and greeted the man that stood in front of him. "Well ok I saw all of it… but I got some research done so im glad."

Naruto was in front of him and was about to laugh, but decided to do otherwise. "Jiraiya you know you must pay now right??"

Jiraiya began to laugh at this and responded, "Boy ill whoop your ass any day." Naruto laughed at this, and challenged the cocky man.

Jiraiya couldn't help but laugh, "Naruto I don't care how much you've progressed in the past years, but you'll never beat a Sannin."

Naruto laughed, "Take off your weights and at least make this a little bit of a challenge." Jiraiya looked surprised, 'how did he see my weights???'

"Ok I will then." Jiraiya did some hand seals and released his weights creating several craters in the ground. Jiraiya was surprised as the boy did not flinch at the weight on impact to the ground.

"Ok now im going to whoop your ass for being a pervert." Jiraiya once again laughed and continued to until he felt something behind him.

"Naruto….. What the…." Jiraiya saw the blonde right behind him. "Naruto you're that fast I see, but you'll need to be faster than that." Jiraiya used shushin and appeared at where Naruto once was only to see the blonde up in a tree.

"Jiraiya im not at full speed and I can already move at triple your speed….." Jiraiya flinched as he saw Naruto drop the weights he had on, as they hit the ground they created such a large crater that Jiraiya had to jump several yards away to get away from the impact.

"Kid what the hell have you been doing….. Your faster than your…" Before he could finish he felt a kunai to his throat.

"Nothing just increasing weight everyday…" Jiraiya almost fainted as he saw the man already in front of him.

"Naruto….. You seem to have even surpassed your father, and all of the Sannin put together, but you also lack my Ninjutsu." Jiraiya performed the Rasengan, only to see Naruto laughing.

"Jiraiya put that away before I show you my Rasengan." Jiraiya chuckled at this and charged at Naruto, to only have Naruto stand there laughing.

'This brat is laughing at my strength…. I'll whoop him for that.' Jiraiya was about to make contact until he saw the boy gone.

"Jiraiya let me show you one of my many versions of Rasengan…." With one hand raised, and in less than seconds there was a spinning Rasengan in the shape of a shuriken. Jiraiya shuddered at this, trying to back away as he felt the power emitting from the Jutsu.

Naruto closed his hand and made the shuriken disappear. "So do you like it??" Jiraiya only nodded in amazement.

"Well at least you can't do this…." Jiraiya did some hand seals and created something Naruto had never seen, a fireball in the palm of Jiraiya. "I call it Hitoshirenu Hidama Jutsu." Naruto looked at it and watched as Jiraiya stopped the Jutsu.

Jiraiya stood there smirking at his newly learned technique until he saw the most amazing thing, Naruto didn't even use any hand seals, and he hadn't practiced this at all, but what he saw was amazing.

Naruto had created a blue fireball, and it took shape of an even better sphere and then Naruto added just a bit more chakra to make the sphere into a dragon the size of a building. He stopped the Jutsu and smirked at Jiraiya, "How do you like that, even better than yours, and ill call it Hitoshirenu Hi Tatsu." Jiraiya was in front of the boy bowing.

"Naruto you have surpassed anyone I have ever met, will you show me more of you're newly created Jutsus???" Naruto only smiled and nodded in agreement. 'Wow I never thought I would ever meet a person who could change a technique in a matter of seconds.'

Several hours later Jiraiya was standing shocked in front of a smiling Naruto. "Naruto you should be considered a man over level of Sannin, Kage, and every other redeemed rank ive ever heard of……. You should receive the rank of ninja god…" Naruto shook his head in disagreement.

"Jiraiya I do not consider myself better than anyone in this world, I just didn't pay attention to little things in life like love, friendship, after I lost it all….. So I changed myself and became stronger….."

Jiraiya was looking at the boy In confusion. "What do you mean you lost all hopes of love….. Where did you go after you left??" Naruto put his head down in shame as he began his story to when he first appeared at Himitsukagure. After that he explained how he got into the kages tower. He stopped at the part where him and Yoku had met the Kage their selves.

Flashback

"Yoku you sure you got this…." Yoku looked back to see the worried Naruto, then nodded.

"Don't worry ill wipe the floor with this scum." She smiled then turned to the kage with a serious face…. "You will not make it out of here alive Himitsukage." The Himitsukage began to laugh as the girl charged in to attack.

She was moving fairly fast, nothing compared to the new Naruto, but was just under the speed of Lee. She began with simple Taijutsu moves. She attempted a side kick, but missed as the Himitsukage dodged back, using the momentum of her kick, she jumped on the foot she was on then jumped forward attempting to kick the Kage in the chest. The Kage dodged it as if it were nothing, Yoku began to lose her patience and started to throw punches, he was simply blocking them with ease, then cocked back his hand and swung at her face. She was still in the process of missing an uppercut, when she saw the punch coming she could do nothing but embrace for it.

Naruto was watching, knowing Yoku was no match for him now, but what he saw next surprised him….. Yoku flew back, and flipped to land on her feet, the Kage was laughing at her feeble attempts, "Girl you're no match for me, you will only fail miserably and destiny shall have its toll on you."

Yokus face contorted as she heard the words fate, "You have no idea what your saying, fate is nothing but lies as destiny is, someone must choose their own fate, not let fate choose who they are….. It is your fate to die, as it is mine to live…"

Yoku began complex hand seals, then stopped closing her eyes she called forth a Jutsu, "Zetsumei Kumori no Jutsu." A shadow appeared behind the Kage grabbing him and pulling him downward.

The Kage began to scream as he felt he was being pulled into the floor, but the shadows strength was godly, and it pulled him without effort. The kages feet began to bleed as the pressure was crushing him; he began to split as the floor was being pushed up his body….. Blood was oozing, and the bones were cracking and escaping the skin of the man….. As he seeped downward, his body only continued the process of breaking apart, the skin bones no longer attacked together as the rest of his chest neared the floor. "AHHHHHHHHH FUCK DON'T KILL ME…. PLEASEEEE!!!!"

Yoku was disgusted at what the man was saying, "Consider this an honorable death, you died in battle, and not in some petty way, you are a disgrace, a nuisance that must be destroyed." She stopped as the man was nearly done, his bones from his chest area were stretched out of the skin, and then the skull cracked, what was left was nothing but blood, bones, and skin, what was once a man was now materials for life.

Naruto stood amazed, luckily for him that wasn't used against him, and he was also quick happy because he saw all the hand seals and had them memorized as he activated his Sharingan catching every single seal.

"Yoku….. YOKUU!!!!!!" Naruto rushed to a falling Yoku, and caught her before she hit the ground…. "Yoku wake up…. Wake up, don't do this to me…." Yoku was opening her eyes.

"Naruto, hey did I do well???" Naruto nodded his head, he was already tearing up, this girl to him was another him, losing everything, being nothing, but now she might die….. No he would not let it happen…. 'I can't let her die…Not now!!!!'

Narutos chakra began to turn red; he put his hands on the fallen Yoku, his pain…. His tears now flowing wildly, his chakra was around her, she was feeling the surge, would she be able to heal, he did not know, he could only hope. She began to breathe again, her pulse came back, Naruto saved the girl who he would turn out to love more than anyone in the world….

A month had passed since Yoku had healed, she was named the next Himitsukage, and Naruto was proud of his soon to be wife….. In about another week he was going to propose to her, and tell her exactly how he felt for her. That whole month Naruto spent with her, making her laugh and smile like he did his old friends. She cared about him so much, but she could not tell him from the embarrassment she would feel if he didn't return the feelings. Today Yoku was in the tower, the town was improving beyond expectations, and Naruto had already created a Ninja Academy and was training the young as well as the old. He had just left from the academy to join his friend in the tower in which they lived, the people here accepted him as a leader as well as her, they praised them and he was so happy.

"Hi Hitsume…" Naruto was waving to the elderly lady he saved a month ago, she smiled and waved to the boy, "Hi Naruto, how's Yoku??"

Naruto smiled, "She's doing great, and yet she's pissed because of the paperwork…" The lady chuckled at this and continued to sweep the front of her house. Naruto continued to the now nearing Tower. They had destroyed the old one and were helped in making a better one near the village, it didn't take long with the determination everyone had put into helping, but most of the credit went to Naruto for creating so many Kage Bunshins.

The Tower was beautiful, and peaceful every time he would see it, but today something didn't seem right, there was something odd with the tower and then he noticed it…. It was under a Genjutsu, He could tell because it was missing the most important aspect of the tower, its tiny Kazama logo, the swirl that was usually sealed on the dome top of the roof was now gone.

Naruto rushed to the tower, as he neared it he yelled, "Kai" the Genjutsu fell showing a burning tower, wasting no time, he forced intense chakra into his feet and jumped into the highest window.

Naruto came in through the window, seeing a path of destruction he followed it to the chamber of the Kage and his love Yoku. Naruto barged into the office to see Yoku fighting a man about the size of Kakashi, He wore a maroon shirt, and on top a thick cloak that reached the ground, Naruto saw the mans face, seeing his dark black hair and his black eyes, then his scar that reached from the bottom of his chin to under his left eye. His pants had many cuts and gashes on it, from what Naruto thought Yoku caused.

Yoku was losing badly; she had a huge gash in her chest area, then another in the area of her stomach. Naruto could tell she was on the verge of death, he was about to grab the man till he saw the man stab Yoku in the heart with a katana.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto was screaming at the top of his lungs as he saw the surprised look on Yokus face, then her beautiful purple eyes blink in confusion…. She looked at him then smiled, "Im sorry Naru… Naruto-Kun…. I… I…I love.." She fell to the floor as Naruto got up no longer looking at the man, but the floor……

Naruto didn't know how to feel, he had hate flowing through him, he had pain, sadness, anger, love, and every other emotion that describes pain. He lifted his head to show his shuriken shaped pupils, the man looked into them not knowing how to feel, he then noticed the room go black, then the sky became blood red and there in the sky just to match the sky was that red moon….. that red moon that signaled the Mangekyou was in affect.

Soon after noticing the effect of this place the man felt something wrapped around his waist then his hand and legs. A blonde man appeared in front of him, he was holding a katana in his hand, a katana stained with blood…. The blood of Yoku….. "You shall pay…. Your going to die once this is over, you will be dead inside… you will not want to live another day…. But I will not kill you…. I will let you kill yourself."

"Kid shut up before I kill you just like your little girlfriend." At this the man began to scream, he felt a slice at his neck, then saw a katana slowly sawing its way through his neck, he began to cough on his own blood, then could see millions of himself, as well as millions of Narutos. His body kept on healing only for him to experience the pain once more, then again, then again…..

He was in so much pain, and shock, as he saw the blonde stop, "I have been doing this to you for what seems like seven years, but in reality, this happened in less than half a second." Naruto turned around and the man saw the sky disappear, he was in his world… his normal world, but as he looked he began to sake, he felt and saw his death happen over and over again in his mind, feeling the slicing in his neck.

The man began to scream and Naruto only left, to get away from this bad memory…. To get away from a place of death.

End Flashback

Jiraiya only looked at the crying man n front of him, "Na…Naruto I truly don't know how you feel, I can't say that I do cause then id be lying, but don't cry, don't cry for this memory only makes you stronger."

Naruto looked at the white haired man, tears in his eyes "Jiraiya you don't understand, I couldn't save her I wasn't fast enough… skilled enough… nothing, so after that I traveled far to many places only to train, to train to become a man who would not let anyone he knew suffer or die, I gained my speed by increasing weight on my body everyday, before my body would get used to it, I would still add and add, and I had no limit, I couldn't have one, till I finally stopped adding, then began to train in everything else under so much weight."

Naruto took a breath, "I continued to work under the strain, I began to meditate, to change who I was….. Then I finally did it I got used to that weight, a weight that no one but me could achieve, a weight that added up all my life….. The pain, suffering, beats, memories, nightmares…. Everything I experienced in my life was lifted, and my physical weight seemed so light after that…. my meditation became more and more effective, and then I began creating Jutsus and styles of combats….. Two years passed and I needed to come here, to fix what I couldn't in my training or my meditation…. My life."

Jiraiya couldn't take it, he grabbed his once carefree pupil, his once problem free student and hugged him. "Naruto just forget about the past… don't let that kill you inside, you don't know how much you have hurt us too, Tsunade nearly died of heart shock, I nearly went into depression, your friends cried for day….. Hinata she was traumatized, till after a year she snapped out of it, she still missed you, but then began to train….. train to retrieve her once lost love, to save you."

Naruto only cried harder at this, these sentimental things, these memories all came into his head, and he finally woke and noticed what he left. "Jiraiya your right, I had no real reason to leave, yet I could do nothing, my feelings killed my reality I let it happen…. I hurt many, and I thought no one cared, but I was wrong. It seems I am cared for by many now, and I think I can live with it…. I will protect this village as my father once did…. No I will do it better, and I will become Hokage….. My dream, my wish, but Neji…."

"Naruto do not worry, I am sure this will come in time, Neji respects you to no end…. If he feels you are ready he will step down, and you will become Hokage and im sure you will be considered the best…."

Jiraiya could not continue as he flashed through memories of his student Arashi… how Arashi lost his parents young, how he lost both things he considered the most precious things in his life…. His wife, son, and life…. How before he died he had asked Jiraiya to watch this boy…. This boy that Jiraiya knew nothing about…. Now this same boy stood here… surely the greatest Ninja that would ever live…. He began to turn away,

"Naruto… I want you to do as much as you can to fix your life…. To give meaning to your clan name in the future, and not just for what your father did…. Become an even greater legend..." Jiraiya ended there then left leaving a proud Naruto…

Naruto decided to go to his once hated apartment…. Upon reaching the door he read a plaque that sat on his door, then a stone that read… '_In memory of the boy who knew no end….. __Naruto Kazama.'_ Naruto noticed the door would not open, then decided to just do his fathers most famous technique Hiraishin no Jutsu. He appeared inside of his unchanged room, nothing seemed to be touched and memories began to kick in, Naruto smiled as he walked into his bedroom.

"Wow nothing has changed I see…" Naruto was walking around his bedroom looking at every detail as if looking for a problem, when he found none he smiled. "I miss the old days…." Naruto was about to move into the kitchen until he heard someone move….

"Whos there…. What are you doing here…. This is a sacred memorial, leave or I will force you to leave." Naruto laughed as he heard these words, 'wow never did I think I would be thrown out of my own home.'

"What do you mean who's this???? Are you trying to insult the very owner of this apartment by kicking him out???" Naruto could only laugh mentally as he was about to give the woman in here the shock of her life.

"The owner of this apartment left two years ago, and I know because I saw him go…. Now do not make me use force…." Naruto began to search the room for any signs of a hiding spot, then he saw it. He walked up to the fridge, then stopped as he felt the breath hit him in his face, he acted as if it weren't there and continued to walk trying to make the hider assume he didn't notice.

He back pedaled to the spot and grabbed the woman coming out of the Genjutsu. She broke free and got in a familiar fighting stance……. "Hin… Hinata-chan???? What are you doing in my room." Hinata froze as she saw a blonde man standing in front of her, and when he said Hinata-Chan she fell in shock.

Naruto picked her up from her fallen spot and laid her on his bed. He shook her softly as she opened her eyes she grabbed the blonde catching him off guard. "NARUTO this cant be you…… you left…. Is this a dream, DAMN KAMI I hate when you break my heart with these baby dreams…. Naruto wouldn't come back after what happened."

Naruto grabbed the sobbing woman and hugged her as tight as he could, "Hinata-Chan no it's not a dream, im here…. Im here just don't cry….. Please don't cry." Hinata looked at him one more time…..

"Naruto-Kun its you…. It's really you…" She looked into his glistening blue eyes and did what he thought she would never have guts to do, she kissed him. Naruto blushed a bit, then held it off, as she removed his mask, so she could kiss actually kiss him. She looked at the blondes face and did what any girl would do…. Blush. She couldn't help it now, she had him to herself and after two years, she would need someone to love.

"Hinata-Chan…. I know you love me, and I want to let you know I love you too." Hinata gasped at this, then held the blonde closer.

Naruto was standing there frozen in his own thoughts…. 'I don't know if Temari is really okay with this, but I hope she is, because I need to revive my clan.' "Hinata…. You didn't go to my parade??" Hinata was confused at this.

"Naruto I've been here all day thinking of you, so I didn't leave here or hear about a parade so no." Naruto then understood, she wouldn't hear the news since she was were no one could find her.

"Hinata… I have something important to tell you, and ask you." Hinata was nodding in understanding.

"Ok well since Im back, I need to revive my clan, so I was given this harem in which im able to marry multiple wives at one time, but besides Temari, you were one on my 'I love you lists' so…. If were going to love each other we need to understand each other and I need you to understand that I need to love other women too…. Can you accept that??"

"Naruto-Kun, for you id give y life, what makes you think I wont do this?" Naruto smiled at this and hugged her as tightly as he could.

"Hinata-Chan I promise you ill go on a date with you in two days okay." Hinata nearly fainted, but remembering she must be strong she stood up and nodded in agreement.

"By the way you look cute." After this Naruto disappeared, knowing Hinata would faint he chuckled until he saw the Hokage monument. 'Wow so many memories everywhere, I wish my dad was here….. I would be the happiest guy in the world if they were still here… Mom… Dad I promise that I will be the best Hokage ever… and I will make even you dad look up to me….' Naruto had a tear in his eye and was about to sit down on his fathers face, but he saw something there he didn't want to see.

Sakura sat there face in hands crying….. She did not notice the blonde standing behind her till she heard something move to sit next to her. "Uh…Uhhh Naruto, Wha…What are you doi…..Why…." She could not stop her tears and soft sniffs, and Narutos heart almost stopped as he saw the gash on her shoulder.

'Who would do this to someone….. Not even with my hate for her would I be able to hurt her….' Naruto moved closer, "Sakura what's that cut there??"

Sakura looked at it in dismay….. "It's my punishment…." Naruto looked at her with that well known confused face….

"Sakura, who did this to you??" Sakura looked at the blonde's angry face… "I don't know…. Some guys at a bar, I was there and they walked up to me cursing me, but I was used to the cursing, ever since you left the villagers would blame me….. And hurt me, and I didn't know why till I heard it myself a year ago…"

"Sakura ill be back…. Don't leave." Naruto disappeared and walked up to a well known bar called 'Tai's Sports Bar'.

As he walked in, numerous people looked up, most of them new shinobi. The things running through all their head was 'wow the legend himself standing here'. Naruto looked and saw three men sitting in the back laughing, he walked up to their table and sat down next to them.

"Ahhhh Kazama-Sama what brings you here?" A Jounin sitting to his right asked. Naruto looked at the man, "Oh nothing, just wondering what yall did today." The men began to laugh, "Well we protected your name when some pink haired slut walked in here, and we all knew what she caused you, so we decided to teach her a lesson." The three men looked at the man in front of them as he smiled, and in a blink of an eye he had all three by the collar. He disappeared from the bar.

Naruto appeared once again by the Hokage monument, "Sakura are these the guys???" Sakura looked at the three Jounin and nodded with tears in her eyes.

"You three…. How dare you hit a woman, not only that but you disgrace this village…. Ill share something with you three, a village is something to protect, a villager is someone to protect, a fellow ninja is someone for you to respect…." With that Naruto threw the men to the ground.

"I do not want to hurt you three, so I ask you to apologize and then leave." The men laughed at him, then began to laugh harder…. "Legend or no legend youll never defeat us three by yourself, so you know what I wont apologize Ill just insult the pink haired bitch." Naruto grabbed the man by his neck, and stared into his eyes, Sakura was to busy crying to see Narutos Mangekyou.

She looked up to see a screaming man lying on the ground; he looked as if he had seen death, and then relived it again.

The other two men wasted no time and charged in at the blonde, but they were too slow, he was already behind them pressing two dark Rasengans into their backs. The men fell and just lay there, then Naruto grabbed the three and took them to the hospital, and within a minute was back with Sakura on top of his fathers monument.

"Naruto…..You didn't have to do that for me…. I don't deserve it…" Naruto looked at the pink haired girl in a stressful manner…..

"Sakura….. uhhhh forget it…" Sakura looked at him, then towards the ground, "Naruto… I love you."

Naruto flinched as the words left her mouth, "Sakura don't say that…. I don't care how many times you say that I will never believe it again…… I just did this because you're a fellow villager and nothing else…. And that's how it's going to stay…." As Naruto disappeared Sakura began to cry….. 'He's changed…. Back then if I would have said that he would be jumping up and down in joy, now he just hates it.'

Naruto appeared back in Temari's hotel room, 'She looks so peaceful when she sleeps… now I know why I chose her…. She reminds me of Yoku…. Killer during day… lover in the night…' Naruto lay back down, and prepared for tomorrow by gaining his rest.

He awoke to a blonde woman pulling on his sheets, "Naruto…. Naruto oh Naruto wakie wakie…." Temari was over him, still naked showing her fit body. Naruto grabbed her and wrestled her under him, "Hah got you…" Narutos victory did not last long, he was thrown off the bed by a blast of wind…..

"You have no one." Temari jumped on him once more pinning him down and pushing her lips on his. The kiss began slow, then began to get more and more passionate, Naruto grabbed her hips and she got the point. She began to go lower, then she reached her destination, she grabbed it and slid down giving a satisfied moan.

They began at a slow steady pace, till Temari began to get excited and began to get faster, 'Oh My God Naruto has so much Stamina…. Ill probably have an orgasm twice before he even lets loose once.' Temari like that thought and continued till she climaxed, but she did not stop there she kept on going and going.

Temari began to moan louder and louder, then Naruto gave her a look that told her he was gonna cum. "Do It I took a birth control before I woke you up." She had a smile on as he grinned and picked up the pace. Naruto was going fast and she was reaching her second climax when she felt a warm feeling shoot through her pussy. "Ahhhhhhhhhh." She gave the pleasing scream, as she lay by Naruto on the floor.

"Wow Naruto…. You sure can please a woman." He smiled at her then began to get dressed.

"Temari I told Ino I would meet up with her today, so imma go get some new clothes and find a hotel to stay at…. K" Naruto was expecting the blonde to scream at him, but was surprised when she smiled and nodded in approval. "K…. Just don't get her pregnant first….. Cause ill kill you…" Naruto laughed at this and kissed her once more then left.

* * *

WOW that was like 11 pages of writing… Fucking crazy well anyways hoped you like the new chap, took me a while to update cause I was busy but im sorry :D 


	11. Awaken

Sorry bout the long wait…. I was really busy this past week…

* * *

Naruto stood In front of another clothing store. It was a three story high brick red building, and as its logo it had several different circles gathering on the edges of an even bigger circle. He walked into the shop to see several people wave and smile at him. 'Ah finally people who don't kiss up to me….' Naruto was walking deeper into the shop to get to the bigger clothes when he saw long skin tight rose red silk dress.

"Excuse me mam…." Naruto had called to a nearby woman, she wore the uniform for the workplace, which were a pair of aqua pants with a red shirt with the logo, the circle were in different colors while the center one was a light pink.

"Ummm yes sir…. What can I do for you???" The woman looked at Naruto with a smile on her face. Naruto not wanting to be rude read her name tag so he could address her properly.

"Bara-Sama, how much is this dress??" The woman took on the name as a surprise. 'Did he just call me Sama???? Hmmm I don't think im to be respected….'

"Oh that dress is exactly hmmmm lets see….. 1800 dollars… hehe…" She was embarrassed for telling the man the price, she knew it was a bit high and little could afford it, but got a huge surprise, "Hmmmm I thought it would be like 3000 but meh ok, umm can you hold it for me while I look around a bit more." Bara nodded and took it to the cashier to hold.

She followed Naruto throughout the store telling him of all the accessories, till she got tired of not calling him by his name. "Ummm sir, I think its impolite to just call you sir all the time, so may I get your name??" Naruto looked at her and she tensed, 'Shit I think that was a bit rude…'

"Sure…. It's Naruto……" She looked at him with a questioning look….. "Hey ive heard that name somewhere but I just can't… Oh my god you're lying to me…" She looked at the blonde that stood in front of him, she began to notice his hair, it related so much to the Yondaime's, and his visible eye was a pale blue, and what she heard of the yondaime, he had a son named Naruto that had his eyes… and that boy was the Hero…. The hero of the village.

"Ummm actually no im serious…. Hehe I guess I get that reaction a lot…" When she noticed he was serious she fainted. 'Uh oh….' Was Narutos last thought as he caught that falling woman, as she was caught her finger slipped on his mask causing it to fall off leaving him uncovered.

She fell in his arms and awoke immediately, as she looked up she saw the most stunning eyes and face she's ever seen…. This man that just caught her was…. Naruto Kazama…. "Oh im so so sorry….. please forgive me Kazama-Sama…" Naruto laughed as he saw the blush on her face, she noticed the blush and blushed an even deeper red.

"Hey I said id tell you my name, but don't start calling me Sama now, you don't need to…." Naruto lifted the woman to her feet and began to walk up the stairs, too embarrassed to do anything Bara stood in that spot for a long time.

Naruto reached the second floor, noticing man variations of mens apparel, he began to search for some nice clothing. He stopped in front a rack that had a sking tight black shirt under a semi-dark green vest, he grabbed it and created a clone to carry it. He continued to look stopping at several different racks choosing man variation of clothing, he even bought a white blazer with a black shirt to go underneath.

He began to go downstairs then he began to noticed the stares, he didn't know what the problem was, till he touched his face…. 'SHIT!!!!' He pulled down his mask and disappeared to the front of the cashier. The cashier was sitting in chair when he saw a man stand in front of him, not expecting anyone to arrive so soon he fell off his chair from shock.

"uhh… uhhh sorry sir, what can I do for you???" Naruto looked at him and told his kage Bunshins to hand him the clothes. As he put the clothes down the man began to add up the prices, then grabbing the red dress added the price in. "That will be 28000 dollars sir…." The man was shocked by all the expensive clothing and the amount of it, 'Holy Fuck this guys actually gonna buy this crap…..' Naruto handed him 30000 and walked out telling the man to not worry about the change.

Naruto walked on towards a home that he had never visited before, his fathers mansion. The Kazama family had a mansion hidden behind an uncharted forest in the northern part of Konoha, and according to what Neji had told him about it, it was considered beautiful. He found it hard to find since he had never been there before, but when he got there he was awed by the sight.

The house was not only one story like many mansions he had seen, but was three stories high, and was a magnificently shade of white, coated with a red trim around where the corners of designs met, and yet its color is not what was eye capturing. There in front of the house was a stream that ran around the house completely, then came to a waterfall and a cliff on the side of the house. The mist created from the waterfall gave off a rainbow glow from were the light struck creating a rippling design all around.

He continued to look at what he could see in the front and stopped at the stone that stood in front of the house, it was shaped in the form of a man who Naruto looked forward to call father. He may be dead, but in this house Naruto would be able to see what his father once saw every day of his now ended life. He walked up to it and kneeled in front of it, "Father…… Forgive me, I not only left my village that I once called home, but I abandoned what pride you held for me, as well as the pride I had received from a person I considered my own grandfather….. Please forgive me…." Naruto stood once more and took the key from his robes.

As he opened the door, he was expecting much less, already seeing the captivating landscape outside he thought that the inside would give no competition, but instead he smiled at the sight. Where the stream would have led to, it continued through the house to a drop from a whole carved in the floor, were the mist still escaped the whole giving the room a nice background. He looked around at the entrance; there was a flight of marvelous stairs that led to the upstairs and another that led down, 'Wow so there's even a basement.'

After taking in what was at the entrance he wanted to see what was downstairs, and paced himself to the stairs. As he climbed down he could hear the soft noise of the rushing water from the fall from the stream, and it calmed him to a soft point. He looked at the amazing grounds, it held no sign of modernization, the whole downstairs was training ground, there was the stream for Suiton manipulation, ground for Doton manipulation, and there was a place of fire that seemed like it would burn forever for his Katon manipulation. He stared at the fire, wondering what exactly kept it burning, he would find out later he thought.

He still was amazed that suck a perfect training ground would exist, it was just so amazing. He decided it would be best to no longer wasted time and went upstairs to find the master bedroom.

He walked up both flights of stairs ignoring the things he passed thinking that if he was late to get Ino he might be screwed. After walking down a long hall he found a set of double doors that had elegant designs on them, he stepped into the concealed room seeing an amzing window in front of him.

Naruto walked forward still staring wide eyed at this piece of art, then finally snapped out of his daze to see a dazzling room, there was a bed the size of two kings put into one, then on the left of that was his lamp then the window he adored. Atop of all of that he saw a closet full of what he thought his fathers clothes, then a door that led to his restroom.

He walked in right away so he could hurry up and shower, he was taken aback by the scene, the tub was humongous, it could fit about ten men, then the shower to the right of that could hold about five, and had multiple nozzles. He wasted no time in discarding his clothes and jumping in the shower.

While he felt the smooth water hit his skin he fell back into thoughts, 'Wow my life here may just be heaven, it seems I will gain a family, more friends, and what ive always wanted….. recognition.' As Naruto got deeper into his thoughts he felt that he spent long enough in the shower and jumped out and dried himself with a towel on a shelf.

He walked out of the bathroom and continued to the closet, pulling out a pair of jeans and a black button up shirt. He walked up to a drawer in the far corner of the room and pulled out a pair of socks and boxers, 'Ha I never thought I would ever wear my old mans draws.' Naruto was proud for some reason, then put on a dark blue undershirt to fit his skin like another skin. Finally deciding that was enough, he put on the button up shirt leaving a few buttons unbuttoned making the shirt reveal his dark blue undershirt against his hard chest. He put on his jeans, and then found a pair of shoes that looked well enough to wear out on a date.

He was glad that he had left one of his fathers most remarkable pieces of work near Ino's home, because if he hadn't he would not be there on time, with a few hand seals he appeared n front of Ino's home, then lifting his kunai embedded in a wall on the opposite side of her house he walked to her door.

He gave a couple of knocks, and then found himself face to face with a remarkably beautiful blonde, "Naruto…… Naruto………NARUTOOO!!!!!!" Naruto found himself face to face with a raging Iruka. "BAKA you've been asleep my whole class haven't you……"

"No….No…. NOOOO!!! I can't believe this…. Why was it a dream?" Naruto ran out of his classroom leaving the academy tears flying.

The class looked at each other with grins on their faces, they thought it was a funny scene, seeing a Naruto wake up with tears then run out crying. "Iruka why does Naruto always want attention…" A pink haired girl had spoke up.

"Sakura don't be that way, you don't even know Naruto so don't act like you do…." Iruka still had a shocked look on his face, half concerned he released the class to go find the boy he truly cared about.

* * *

WOW that was something you didn't expect right???? It was all a dream from here to there :O idk wat made me make it a dream, but I thought I wanted to give this story a twist….. yall are so gonna love wats gonna happen next please review. 


	12. Shattered Mask

OK OK OK OK…. Yo :D

Yea its me uhh Hypno and im gonna say any thing yall wanna say, im asking everyone who actually reads this what they want Genma and Kakashi to teach Narfoo :D….

* * *

Well yeah send your suggestions in reviews so I can read them :D laters.

Iruka was pacing himself in a slow manner, trying not to get to Narutos apartment before he was ready to be talked to, 'What did Naruto mean……. I don't know what he was talking about with the whole why did it have to be a dream….. What could he have been dreaming about.' Iruka was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the screaming Ino walk up to him and push him.

"Iruka sensei….. That dobe Naruto got Sasuke more annoyed than usual, where is he so I can go knock sense into him for annoying Sasuke-kun." Ino was having her usual fit, and Iruka gave her a cold look for speeking of Naruto in that manner.

"Ino….. Why do you consider Naruto that way….. as I said before you know nothing of him, you have your all too perfect life while Naruto has nothing….. If you want to see his home and see what he goes through then follow me, if you don't then just go away." Ino gave him a questioning look, she didn't understand what he meant when he said perfect life, she knew no ones life was perfect…… so why consider hers perfect.

"O….Ok Iruka ill follow you." Ino followed a still thinking Iruka to a bad side of town she had never seen, then they stopped in front of an apartment place….. Right away she noticed that only one room visible had a badly damaged window with many holes and cracks in it. She followed Iruka to a set of stairs and continued till they came to a door.

The door was scratched thin, there were holes and cuttings all over it, then she noticed the scorches along the door…… the door liked like it had been through hell and back having mighty burns from attempts to burn the thing down….. Her thoughts of the door were broken when she heard Iruka's knuckles hit the door and begin to knock.

"Naruto…… Please open up, it's me Iruka." Iruka and Ino stood at the doorway awaiting an answer; Iruka feeling worried after waiting for so long put his ear to the door.

Naruto was crying in the room….. It wasn't a normal crying, it was a disturbed sound of mourning and pain…. It was grief and Iruka knew grief well.

"Naruto let me in…. please just open up." Iruka was continuing his words when he saw Ino walk up to the door and kick it open. She walked in to a disturbing sight….. In the room there were holes in the floor, missing floorboards, and holes in the wall….. The place seemed tainted with a saddened aura. Ino continued to walk, and stopped when she saw a red eyed Naruto.

"I…Ino…. Get out… Get out…." Naruto was attempting to yell, but was failing miserably and instead of screams they were sounds of pleads. At the look of this boy Iruka was saddened he had followed Ino in, already knowing how everything looked he had just went to see Naruto. Inos heart nearly gave as she heard his pleads.

"Na…Naruto…." Ino was just staring at the once peaceful and cheerful boy. She was at a loss for words, thinking of something to break the mood she thought of the one thing she always thinks about, Sasuke… "You baka, did you know you annoyed Sasuke too much for my liking, and im going to make you pay." Ino was stopped very short as she saw Naruto look up with cold eyes.

"Get out…. You have no business here, you come here to my home to make me just feel worse, then expect me to be nice…" Narutos tone was getting deeper and deeper as the hatred began to flow through his body. "You and your stupid pink haired friend all over that damn Uchiha, then you have the nerve to make fun of me for not being like him…… You don't even know me…. You never will know me….. don't ever come back here again or I wont hold back in throwing you out."

Iruka was listening to the words he spoke agreeing with every bit of it, "Naruto I….." He was also cut short by the words Naruto began to speak.

"Iruka…. Why do they shun me…. Why I have done nothing to them….. and then I get made fun of for making everyone happy….. for making everyone laugh…. I hate them all.. This whole damn village can go to hell." Iruka had been stabbed with those words…. He began to think of some of the things Naruto had gone through…. Some of the things he had experienced in his time.

"Naruto…. I can not speak for this village…. Nor can I tell you why then shun you…… but don't say you hate them….. It only makes you what they are…" Ino was still there watching the two talk.

"Don't ever compare me to them…. They are evil and don't know anything…. They are what I hate and despise….. And I remember when the old man had told me to watch over these people…." Sandaime was the first to speak with Naruto about being a Ninja, he told him all about what it meant to be a ninja of Konoha, the reason being protecting the ones who were precious to him, but there was no one truly precious here… he hated them all.

"Naru….." He didn't get to finish before he was cut off by a knock at the door. There stood the one and only Hokage.

"Naruto." He continued to walk in till he saw Iruka and Ino standing by the crying Naruto, "What's wrong Naruto?" He got no reply, and was going to question further till he saw Naruto look up.

"Old man… Why do they hate me…. Why??? I have done nothing, and yet they hate me…. I know you know so just tell me." The Hokage was taken back by the words… 'Should I tell him…. He does have the right to know right?' He was cut short from his thoughts when he heard Narutos sniffles.

"Ino im going to have to ask you to leave… I need to talk to Naruto in private." Ino nodded to the hokage and left the apartment…. Or so they thought.

Ino stood by the door, making no noise at all, she was listening to the conversation, "Naruto… I have to tell you something that no one but the elders and older generations of citizens know… You know of the battle between Kyuubi and the fourth… well there was a slight difference added from the truth….. Kyuubi was not killed, it was just impossible to kill so he did what anyone would do."

Naruto did not know where this was going, "What does this have to do with me?"

"He sealed the Kyuubi into you…." Naruto felt a sudden jolt in his chest and his vision blurred….. He opened his eyes and found himself in a dark watery tunnel. He saw a reddish light coming from down the hall, and followed it feeling a feeling of intense fear yet excitement running through him.

He continued his long walk getting closer and closer to the reddish glow when all of a sudden he turned to a cage. He looked at the cage with a sense of curiosity….. a curiosity that was ended when a giant red fox appeared before him, eyes blood shot, stained with the deep smell of blood.

He began to take in the characteristics of the animal that stood before him, Kyuubi had a dark reddish brownish fur that was extremely thick, his size was just so massive it seemed like his body would never end as it seeped into the darkness. **"Ahhh…. You have finally come to my humble home, I am the Kyuubi, and I am your most inner demon." **Kyuubi began to chuckle then stopped dead seeing the Naruto not flinch once, **"I see that you do not fear me….. May I ask why?"**

Naruto looked into the demons eyes, "I do not fear you, because I respect you….. you have done what I wish I could….. you nearly destroyed this forsaken village." Kyuubi smiled at the boy in front of him.

"**It seems that you are not the lost cause I once took you for, but do not make me regret showing myself….. Well let me get to my point." **Naruto gave him a confused look,** "Kid do you remember when you had that dream….. Well I caused you to have that dream….. I decided to show you what would have happened in the future if you stayed in Konoha for the rest of your time…. You would be powerful, but you could become even more powerful if you listen to my words."**

Naruto only looked at him for a few more moments before he began to nod in approval, **"Kit…. You want to become powerful right, but do you wish to stay in Konoha?" ** Naruto was shaking his head, **"Ok, but your going to need to stay till after the Chuunin exams, so Orochimaru can give the Uchiha the curse seal."**

"But why does Sasuke need to have the curse seal?" The Kyuubi was looking at him, then gave him a gruesome smile…. ** "So that when you become powerful you can test your strength on that of his….. Its truly a priceless battle if you think about it."**

"Ok, but is that all that you ask for…. Do I need to do something else in order for me to leave this place…." Kyuubi thought for a moment, **"Yes you can do something…. You can take of your damn mask and show your true self at school….. I want you to show them the real Naruto….. Don't act weak and hide behind weak masks anymore." **With that said Naruto nodded and began to take in his new surroundings, he was back in his apartment with Iruka and the hokage.

It seemed as if no time had passed while he was in his mind, he got back to when Sandaime had told him of the seal. "Naruto are you ok with this?" Sarutobi was looking a bit concerned.

Naruto only nodded showing no true emotion, "Hokage-sama, Iruka-sensei…. Can you please leave me alone for a while…" Sarutobi and Iruka looked at each other then nodded to the blonde boy.They stepped out of his apartment, Ino was long gone, after she heard of the Kyuubi she ran off in fear of what might happen if they found out she knew. "Iruka…. I want you to make sure Naruto continues as a ninja, something tells me he is thinking of something….. Please just watch him….." Sarutobi left a worried Iruka. Iruka decided it would be best if he left Naruto alone for a while, so he left towards his home.

Naruto stayed in his apartment, expecting for something to happen today, but nothing was happening, no action, no adventure…. So he decided to leave and train somewhere. He left to the academy, hoping he could train there without any trouble, but he was wrong. There on the training grounds stood Kiba, Kiba was hitting a pegged dummy so Naruto decided to go to the one beside it.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Kiba was looking at a not caring Naruto. "Did you not hear me retard….. Or is it that your just scared of me?" Naruto turned to Kiba and gave him a cold look, Kiba saw this and back off.

"Kiba shut up before I make you shut up…." Naruto was still looking at the now smirking Kiba, "You think you can beat me…. Dead last thinks he can beat me… Bring it."

Kiba got into a taijutsu pose as Akamaru came to stand by his master. Naruto just stood there, taking no stance at all, then he began a hand seal. Kiba began to run back as he saw a fireball heading his way. He jumped sideways dodging the fire just in time to see Naruto punch him square in the face. Akamaru came running and attempted to bite Narutos forearm, only to have Naruto move and the dog smash into the training dummy in front of it. Kiba attacked Naruto again, this time trying to push Naruto into the lake behind him, what surprised Kiba was when Naruto stepped on the water like it was nothing special. Kiba thinking that the water must just be shallow since there's nothing a dead last could do that he couldn't.

He stepped onto the lake only to plunge in about four feet, he began to swim to the surface when Naruto grabbed his arm and threw him to a tree. Kiba turned to see the tree hit his face; he fell onto his back after that unconscious.

Naruto turned away and began to train once more, putting his finger on the water and trying to balance, he was so caught up in trying to balance that he didn't see the Uchiha standing at the edge of the water.

"Naruto…" Naruto heard a serious voice call him, seeing Sasuke he eased, "What are you doing?" Naruto didn't answer; he just kept his mind on his finger and the water.

"Naruto you baka, don't ignore Sasuke-kun." Sakura was making her way towards Naruto only to find herself under water, how she fail to notice that there was a lake there Naruto did not know, but as soon as he saw this he smirked, 'Dumb bitch deserved that.'

Sasuke began to get annoyed of Naruto ignoring him, so decided to just sit there and watch the boy train. He caught a glimpse of Sakura trying to stand on the water, till they heard Naruto speak, "Stop trying to do it…. You need to climb a tree first, then you can try water walking."

Sasuke not wanting to embarrass himself and the Uchiha name decided not to ask him how to climb the tree, just wait for Sakura, "Why would I want to climb a damn tree?"

Naruto looked frustrated, the supposed smartest kunoichi was stupid, and the Uchiha was just too prideful to do anything. "Don't use your hands, just focus chakra to your feet and climb the damn tree." Naruto walked to the edge of the water, then to the tree Kiba was under still unconscious then began to walk up it.

Sasuke thought it would e easy seeing the dead last do it, so he decided to run at it…. It ended with his face in the tree, Sakura rushed to his side asking if he was ok. Naruto showed no emotion, he thought it was stupidity rather than funny, so he turned his back and walked back to the water.

He stopped walking when he heard a lady scream, "Demon…. What have you done to my son!!" Naruto saw Kibas mother standing by her unconscious son, "Your gonna pay for this." Naruto paid no heed, he just continued to walk. "Ill tell the Hokage of what you have done…" Kibas mom stopped as she noticed he wasn't paying attention.

"Uhhh… Kibas mom…. Why are you mad that Naruto beat Kiba up…. I mean Kiba did start it." Sakura was standing in front of the lady, then she saw her raging eyes.

"Haruno you do not have to lie, I know my son didn't start this… It was that little monster over there." Sakura was looking at the woman shaking her head, "No Kiba did start it, me and Sasuke saw the whole thing."

The woman began to shake furiously, and took off towards the Hokage tower with Kiba and Akamaru. Naruto was still balancing on his finger; Sakura and Sasuke were trying to climb the tree when an ANBU dropped down in front of them. He wore a Wolf mask, and looked towards Narutos direction. He began to walk towards Naruto, then grabbed his arm only to be hit with a small blast of water.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are under arrest for assaulting a fellow ninja." Naruto looked at the man in front of him, "Hatake Kakashi, back away cause I will not go without a fight…." The Kakashi was laughing at the blondes gesture, apparently he didn't know who he truly was, Kakashi was considered a genius shinobi, graduating from the Ninja Academy at age 5 and achieving the rank of Chuunin at 6, At the age of 13, Kakashi achieved Jounin status. Because of his extremely well record he was made captain of the ANBU and was considered one of the best ninjas in the village, but Naruto of course knew of all this.

Naruto had lived the past five years alone, being set off to find his own home at the age of three, he had always been training, he never showed to any, but he always did something useful when he pulled pranks. Two years ago he pulled a prank at the ANBU head quarters he discovered an ANBU training manual and began to train and do some of their moves. He found it very hard and thought he would need chakra control as soon as possible, finding out that water walking helped maintain that control he began it at the age of six. Then when he pulled a prank near the ANBU memorial stone he found a book of all the ANBU members, reading of all of them, memorizing there masks, skills, histories, and bios, but was most amazed by all of Kakashis stats.

So Naruto stood there in front of the ANBU member, he did not care of showing his true power any more since Kyuubi told him to stop holding back. "Hatake leave please or I will show resistance." Sakura and Sasuke were looking at the scene in disbelief, why was Naruto fighting back with an ANBU there would be no way in hell he would win.

"Naruto… You Baka just stop trying to act cool, your going to get you but whooped." Sakura was screaming at the blonde when she stopped dead in her tracks. Naruto had just released a weight from his ankle, making a huge explosion of water, then another, then another, then another. There were four in total, they seemed to way a crap load if they made that huge of an explosion.

"Ive had those weights since I was four, and every time I felt I need more weight I kept on adding an extra twenty pounds on each weight, the starting weight was ten pounds on each, and ive added weight over ten times now…." Kakashi did not flinch, why should he…. He was not scared of a damn kid, but what he saw next did surprise him.

Naruto stood in an ANBU Taijutsu stance, how the hell did he know it. "Uzumaki if you resist I will take you by force…" He was stopped when he saw the boy appear behind him, taking a kick to Kakashis back. Kakashi ducked under the kick, but was caught off guard as a fist came to his face. He shook off the hit and charged at Naruto throwing punches at the eight year old, but Naruto was dodging them with ease thanks to his speed.

Kakashi of course had the upper hand, him being far more superior in strength and experience led him to start using Ninjutsu. "Uzumaki you have crossed the line…. You have taken me to a point where I will use extreme force…." Naruto grinned, he saw Kakashi reeling his hand with electricity and decided to intervene with the move by freezing the water under the ANBU member. As Kakashi was about to charge at Naruto he slipped on the ice making his own move hit him causing a severe pain in his chest. Naruto walked up to him and grabbed him.

"Kakashi…. Im sorry, but you don't ever threaten me again…" Naruto flung him over his should and in a blurring motion rushed past Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke was fuming for being surpassed by a dead last good for nothing Dobe, and Sakura was thinking of every possible way Naruto could have been a henged Sasuke.

Naruto arrived in front of the hospital with a knocked out Kakashi on his shoulder; he walked in to see everyone glare at him. He ignored them and walked to the front desk…. "Here treat him; he got impaled with his own technique." Naruto was about to leave when the Nurse yelled at him, "Demon you dare attack an ANBU guard…" She was stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Naruto give her a cold look, she began to feel fear and everything around her suppressed and became cold.

An ANBU was standing outside of the hospital awaiting Naruto, seeing the battle between him and Kakashi, he had been impressed. As Naruto came out he noticed the annoyed look on his face and decided to talk to the boy tomorrow. The ANBU member left and walked towards the Hokages office to report.

"Hokage-Sama….. I am here to report…" He looked at Sarutobi who was taking a puff from his pipe, "Ahh really, may ask about what?" The ANBU member looked at the aged man and began the explanation of what happened on the lake at the academy.

"He did what!!!!! I did not know Naruto could manipulate ice…… Wait he beat Kakashi…" The ANBU member was holding back chuckles as he witnessed first hand the excitement of the Hokage. "I think it was luck…. But no doubt the kid has skill, I ask you for permission to train the boy…. Is permission granted?"

Sarutobi looked at the man that stood in front of him, "If that is what you choose Genma-San." Genma nodded and left the Hokages office. He made his way to the hospital to see the wolf masked ANBU member.

* * *

Naruto stood in front of a store, 'That's it fuck this jumpsuit… Imma go in there and buy me some fucking clothes.' Those were the thoughts of the blonde haired boy as he entered the store, there were racks everywhere and then there was a girl about his age standing by a rack. He eyed a set of black clothing, he walked up to them and grabbed them, there was a black skin tight shirt that had a beige jacket over it, and the pants were just jeans. He plopped them over his shoulder and walked towards another set of clothes, he had grabbed about seven sets of clothing before the manager of the store saw him, "Demon what are you doing in my store… Get out!!!" He pulled out a bat from behind the register and was about to swing when Naruto pushed wind in his direction knocking him off balance.

"Don't ever threaten me, I am no demon…. Just the boy who possesses him, but I wouldn't mind showing you what a demon is." Naruto continued to stare at the man with cold eyes, "Now how much will this cost?" The manager just looked at him in fear… "Just take it and leave." Naruto did not hesitate he was gone in a matter of moments.

The girl that was by the racks witnessed everything, and was surprised when the boy knocked the manager over, she decided to see who this boy was and followed him. She followed him to an alley till she came to an abrupt stop seeing a wall between two houses, but no boy. She turned around getting ready to go back home till two men grabbed her, "Ahh…. What do we have here, fresh meat!!!" She screamed for them to go away, but it was not helping. The men were about to pin her to the wall when somebody jumped behind them both with a kunai to their privates.

"I suggest you drop the girl and leave…. Or leave without your manhood…. Your choice." The men were about to swing at the boy till they saw the kunai at their privates, they put the girl down and began to walk away. They then turned an attacked Naruto, who had already been expecting it. He extended his arms and punched both men making them fall unconscious.

The girl stared at her blonde savior not saying anything, Naruto just turned and walked away leaving the girl to herself. "Ano…. What is your name?" Naruto did not answer he just walked unfazed at what had just happened, with his cold eyes set for home. He jumped onto the roofs to get his dropped clothes then left for his apartment.

* * *

Genma stepped into the room of Hatake Kakashi seeing the silver haired man lying there in the hospital bed, "I feel stupid you know…" Kakashi had looked at Genma smiling underneath his cloth mask.

Genma could not think of a reply so he spoke his mind, "Don't you ever take that damn thing off Hatake???" Kakashi was smiling, the only way Genma could tell was because his eye was in the form of the U.

"I can't believe I lost to an eight year old, how stupid is that." Genma took off his mask and walked to Kakashi, "Don't feel bad Hatake, the kid is actually skilled." Genma couldn't help it anymore he bursted out laughing and mocking Kakashi for his loss to a kid.

"Sorry Kakashi, I couldn't help it…. Well im only here to tell you that im going to be training the kid, and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to help." Kakashi looked at him with an unsure eye, "Genma I will never help that demon improve in any way."

Genma turned away from Kakashi, "You know what Kakashi, don't ever call him a demon in my presence again…. You have no idea what that kid has gone through… Who knows what your sensei would tell you if he heard you say that about his…" Genma was cut off as Kakashi yelled, "Stop it Genma…"

Kakashi couldn't help but shudder at Genmas use of his sensei's name, but he admitted that he was right… His sensei would definitely be disappointed. 'Im sorry sensei, but I can not stop thinking that its his fault for your death…. Ill make it up to you.'

"Ok Genma you win…. Ill help you train him." Genma turned back around to Kakashi showing no facial expression then walked out of the room leaving a silent Kakashi.

* * *

KKKKK

I want to like thank spedclass….. If you read this sped class im thanking you for being one of the first to read this story and for being one of the first to review and actually stick with it… I am officially going to allow you to make any oc you like for my story just send me your thoughts….. Well if you've read this of course :D

Oh and don't forget send me your thoughts of what Naruto should be taught!!!!


	13. Changed Lives

This shits long, almost 8000 words to be exact, so yea read and review :D

* * *

Naruto awoke to the sound of breaking glass; it was about five in the morning when a rock had flown through his window. He stood up shaking madly before exiting the door to go train. He found himself once again heading towards the academy training grounds, as he neared the grounds he could hear snickering behind him. He turned around to be face to face with a drunken villager, "Demon child its you…. Hehehehe I guess I can kill you right, since no one will wake to your pitiful screams of pain."

The man charged at Naruto, but was stopped by the hand of the wolf ANBU, "I can not allow you to cause harm to any citizen of Konoha, leave now or I will use force to punish you for your ways." The drunk villager panicked and ran off.

"Hatake….. What are you doing here…." Kakashi turned to face Naruto and removed his mask, "I am here to train you….. So follow me and ask no questions." Naruto did not hesitate in following him, coming up to the ANBU headquarters they stopped at the door.

"Im going to take you inside….. hehehehe but I can tell you've already been inside right, so you wont panic." They stepped into the headquarters to be overtaken by the smell of blood and the sounds of screaming. Naruto ignored this; he just followed Kakashi to an office far off in the building.

"Ok this is my office…. Im going to explain the situation to you, so don't interrupt." Kakashi began to explain of how Genma and him decided to train him, then he told him about what he was going to be put through…. 'Hell'. After the big explanation, Kakashi and Naruto left for the ANBU training grounds.

Naruto was innerly awed by the training ground, it seemed to be the best on he had ever seen by far. There were all the settings for any manipulation possible, then there were training equipment set all over the place, but there was something that caught Narutos eyes, a box was set in the center of the place, it was big enough to fit two Kakashis in it, and was plain. Deciding he would ask questions later he merely followed Kakashi.

"Ahh… Kakashi your finally here." Genma was standing by a tree with a senbon in his mouth, on his back he had his weapon of choice…. The katana. "Yeah yeah stop complaining…"

"Naruto…. Are you ready to start?" Naruto nodded, then Genma attacked with blurring speed to where Naruto would have been. Naruto stood behind Genma kunai in hand, "Too slow Genma…" Genma smirked at what the boy did before he poofed away in smoke.

Genma came down from a tree with two katanas in his hand, he threw on to Naruto, Naruto caught the sword but when he touched it his head began to hurt like hell. He fell to the floor clutching his head making Genma and Kakashi look in worry, then as if nothing happened he stood up clutching the sword in a style Genma had never seen before.

Even though it seemed like nothing, Naruto had just flashed back to the time in his dream where he learned and made up his own style of Kenjutsu. He remembered every stance and attack, every defensive position, as well as his original attack with the style. (See foos, even though the dream was so long…. cough cough 11 chapters…. It served its purpose, that and DemonVamp brought up a good point :D)

Genma attacked Naruto, only to see the boy side step and swing at his back; he ducked making Naruto miss by very little. Genma took a defensive position, making Naruto attack him, he was being overwhelmed by Narutos sheer speed, the boy seemed as fast as Kakashi, and his skills with the sword were amazing, he was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even hear Naruto call out a Jutsu.

Genma was too late in seeing the bright black light coming towards him, so he just put his sword in front of him trying to prepare for the impact, only to get his sword broken and Kakashi saving his ass.

"Naruto… where did you learn that?" Naruto just shook his head as if he didn't know, "Is that the only sword style you know?" Naruto nodded, "Ok then…I guess I can teach you the ones I know, but that will come later, you have school and must be on your way to the academy…. Meet us here after that and be prepared to fight Kakashi." Naruto nodded and ran off in the direction of the academy. "That boy is something else…." Kakashi nodded in agreement.

Naruto was still running at full speed to the academy, then about two minutes later he reached it. It was about eight, and school started at eight thirty, but he really didn't want to be here…. Not with all these damn cocky wanna be ninjas.

He walked into his classroom, and deciding to not take his usual seat he went to the back with Sasuke, seeing no one would bother him there. Him and Sasuke just gave each other that don't talk to me look, then nodded and leaned back in their chairs. They then heard the sounds of yelling, it of course was the blonde bitch and the pink haired retard, but Sasuke ignored it and Naruto thought nothing of it.

When they walked into the room they freaked out seeing Naruto and Sasuke sitting next to each other…… Then they freaked seeing Naruto in a tight black shirt, and some jeans. **'Naruto actually looks good….'** Inner Sakura was thinking that but Sakura fought back the thought arguing that Sasuke-kun was better.

Sasuke feeling that Naruto was on the same level as him, decided to talk to him, "Naruto…. I want to ask you….. well I wanna ask you if I can train with you sometime, or maybe spar?" Naruto was a bit taken aback, not expecting Sasuke to talk to him, "Uhh… Sure how about today after school." Sasuke nodded at his proposal and they quieted down as they saw Iruka enter.

As Iruka stepped in the first thing he checked for was Naruto, he calmed down as he saw the blonde sitting down, but freaked as he saw him next to Sasuke. "Class….. CLASS!!!" the class quieted down at Iruka's outburst.

"Hey Sakura…" Sakura heard Ino whispering to her, and decided to see what she wanted, "What?"

"I heard something about Naruto…. You know how Kyuubi was supposedly killed by the fourth, well Kyuubi is immortal so the Yondaime didn't kill him, he sealed him inside Naruto.." Sakura let out a sharp gasp and looked at Naruto.

"Are you serious…. I think im going to stop talking to him that seems dangerous." Ino looked at her with a troubled face, 'She's like them too I see….. Its like what mom told me about the villagers yesterday.' Ino went into flashback phase.

* * *

'_Yesterday'_

_Ino walked into her house quickly, after hearing the news she was completely shocked, not only was what she was taught wrong, but everything she believed was wrong, so she decided to take it up with her mother. "Mom can you come here for a bit, I want to talk to you."_

_Ino's mom came as soon as she heard her daughter, "Yes honey what do you need?"_

"_Mom uhhh…. Its about Naruto." Ino's mom perked up at that._

"_Well what about him?" Ino's mom hoped this wasn't going to lead to that, but her hopes were let down._

"_He is the container of the Kyuubi!!" Ino's mom showed no emotions to what she heard, she was hoping she wouldn't have to hear of this again, but now she would have to explain to her daughter._

"_Ino… eight years back when we were attacked, the Yondaime made a grave decision to save this village…When he found out that the Kyuubi could not die he gave his life to the village… He sealed the demon into his own son, Naruto, and doing that he risked his and his sons life. It may seem wrong to some, and they hate Naruto for it but its truly not his fault, he did nothing wrong, he merely holds the Kyuubi and is not the Kyuubi himself, he gets beat by the villagers teased by kids, ignored by ninjas when he needs help…. He's not even aloud to shop, and its why he's always eating ramen. The villagers are ungrateful for what the hero of this village did for hem and it's a shame… I mean his son is being put down everyday, and im surprised he hasn't killed someone yet."_

_Ino could say nothing to her mom, for as long as she could remember she had done as everyone else had done, tease Naruto, make Naruto cry, ignore him and do as everyone else did. She had no idea what she was doing was slowly killing the boy inside and she felt for him, its not everyday that Ino feels bad for something shes done. _

"_Ino how did you hear this?" Ino didn't reply for a few minutes, "I went to Narutos apartment and eavesdropped on the conversation between him and Hokage-sama."_

_Ino's mom was slightly taken aback at the face her daughter was making, it was of true sadness, and she could feel as Ino did. She really hoped Ino would not do something to hurt Naruto, and would accept him as a friend._

'_End Flashback'_

* * *

Ino looked towards Naruto noticing he looked different today, then blushed as she stared at his abs through his skin tight shirt. "Ino… INO!!!" Sakura was calling to Ino in whispers, "Ino why are you looking at Naruto like that…."

"Oh its nothing….hehe.." Ino was trying to get the blush off her face, but was failing miserably.

Class was long to Naruto, so he spent his time talking to Sasuke about ninja stuff. Sasuke told him of his past and his brother, even though Naruto knew about the massacre he still felt bad hearing about it from Sasuke, 'Ahhh im a ninja im not supposed to have these feelings…..'

Naruto was beginning to get frustrated as he noticed he was having feelings for people in this village, then he felt that jolt in his mind.

Naruto appeared in front of the Kyuubi's cage once again, **"Kit…. I have to ask you a question… Do you truly want to leave this village…. You seem like your opening up to this Uchiha…. I understand if you choose to stay for I truly respect you for your capabilities, you will be an amazing ninja someday and I am honored to say I shall be there with you." **

Naruto couldn't believe this, the demon fox himself was telling Naruto to follow his feelings and openly telling him he respected him… was it a dream. 'Ahhh I don't know what to feel right now I hate this village, yet I don't hate them all…. I mean Sasuke is my cousin which makes him family…. I could stay for family right… but the villagers they hate me…. I want to kill them, but my father wouldn't like that, he wouldn't be proud of me…. And in my dream I made my oath to him that I would become Hokage and protect this place….' Naruto was arguing with himself in his mind….

"Kyuubi…. I want to become Hokage…. For my father." Kyuubi nodded in approval, **"You have my blessing, but you must become powerful kit, and you must make friends and revive your clan…. Kit don't let yourself down ever, fuck the villagers if they curse, disregard the friends who dislike you, and love the ones who love you… Its all I can say for right now… Goodbye for now Kit…" **

The appearance of Kyuubi began to fade as Naruto returned to the classroom. "Sasuke… After school when we train I have something for you to see…" Sasuke looked at him questioningly but began to disregard it for now.

_**At the Academy training grounds**_

_**Time: After school**_

Naruto gave Sasuke a look telling him to give him all he's got. Sasuke charged at Naruto at a moderate speed, but Naruto moved with ease dodging the blow and grabbing Sasuke's arm. Sasuke used the force from Narutos grab to push himself backwards, then followed up with a swipe kick. Naruto already expecting it jumped over the kick.

Students gathered all around to witness the spar between the Uchiha and the loudmouth kid who surprised them today for he was relatively quiet. They watch the spar catching the movements, then began to witness something they thought would never happen.

Naruto landed from the jump and kicked to the moving Uchihas head, Sasuke did not expect the kick and flew back from the force. He hit the tree and winced in pain, he began to think of a plan as quickly as he could, then began to get frustrated seeing Naruto was not even trying. He closed his eyes and when he opened them everything seemed so much clearer to him. Everyone but Naruto gasped as the saw a red eyed Sasuke with a comma at the top of his eye.

Naruto walked up to his cousin and helped him up, "Finally you did it…" Sasuke looked at him with a confused face, "Did what?" Naruto showed no emotions once again and it freaked everyone out when he closed his eyes and opened them revealing the same eyes as Sasuke but instead of one comma, there were three.

Sasuke looked at Naruto as if he was about to die, "Naru…Naruto what… when did you get the Sharingan." Naruto gave him a serious face, "Sasuke your not alone…. Your aunt was my mother….. You're my cousin."

Everyone around them gasped at this, but Sasuke stared wide eyed at the boy in front of him…. Alas he wasn't alone in this, "Naruto…. Why wasn't I told of this?" Sasuke had a shocked look as well as an angry one.

"Well to tell you the truth no one really knew that my father had even had a kid…. Hell they didn't even know he got married, he was secretive I guess." Naruto was speaking in a low tone so no one would hear what he was saying.

".." Sasuke could say no more, for once he felt like he wasn't the superior any more; he was finally surpassed by someone. "Naruto, can we leave?" They had barely noticed the crowd, and how everyone was staring at them as if they were crazy.

Sasuke and Naruto merely went through the crowd, no one daring to cross there path…. Not even the fan girls. Sasuke followed Naruto to wherever he was going, then they stopped in front of a building.

Naruto walked in and grabbed Sasuke in order for him to follow. They appeared before a vast training ground, the ANBU training ground, "Naruto are we supposed to be here…" Sasuke had no idea if this was allowed, but saw Naruto continue forward, so he didn't want to be left behind and followed. He noticed they were nearing two men, one was the wolf masked ANBU Naruto fought, and the other had no mask on, just had a senbon in his mouth.

"Genma… Kakashi…. I have a favor to ask." They looked at the blonde before them questioningly, "Can you train both me and Sasuke." They were taken aback, not expecting this at all… what an unusual friendship.

"It depends…. If you can beat me again Naruto I will help you and the Uchiha." Kakashi had stepped forward, and Naruto thought of something, then reached deep into his mind grasping numerous scenes from his dream. He could feel the pressure on his head, but showed no signs of pain and stood there, he had it all now…. The Ninjitsu's, but did he have all the chakra control he thought of this and finally said no, maybe for most of them but not all.

"Ok Kakashi…. Lets go, but I warn you don't hold back." With that Naruto activated his Sharingan, catching Kakashi completely off guard he attacked with basic Taijutsu, then went into some of the ANBU styles. Kakashi so surprised by the Sharingan took a couple of hits before he got his composure back, He side stepped a punch from Naruto and gave a knee to the gut only for the body to erupt in a plume of smoke. 'When did he learn Kage Bunshin???' Kakashi was completely fazed, first the Sharingan now this.

Sasuke was watching the battle intensely, he wanted to see what Naruto was truly capable of. He saw a slight movement in the ground, so did Kakashi. Kakashi made some hand seals, then called out his original move, Rakiri, He ran at the spot and slammed it hard into the ground. Out came a stream of smoke, and Kakashi backed off, then he turned around to see Naruto holding an odd shaped Rasengan… 'What kind of Rasengan is that…. WAIT RASENGAN!!!!' Kakashi had no time to think as Naruto came with a shuriken shaped Rasengan, and Kakashi not wanting to be caught by it tried to evade, but right before a piece of the wind shaped shuriken hit him Naruto stopped his motions and released the chakra slowly so it would explode.

"You lose Kakashi…. That could and would have killed you beyond belief." Kakashi stood there staring at where the ball was moments ago.

"Naruto…. How…What….When…Rasengan." Its all Kakashi could mutter out, while Genma stood there unbelieving and Sasuke stood there not knowing what the fuck happened.

"I made that up myself….. I have yet to name it, since theres no need to change the name Rasengan. But anyways….. Kakashi, you will keep your side of the bargain and help with the training no doubt…" Kakashi just nodded still standing there in his spot.

"Sasuke… you will be training with me, Genma, and Kakashi…. I as well as them will be training you…. Yeah I know things that neither of them know……" Kakashi and Genma began to wonder how much more he knew than them, but put it off for later.

Genma finally recovered decided it would be best for him to talk now, "Sasuke…. Naruto, we shall be doing immense training for the next two years until you both become genin." They both nodded in agreement, Sasuke felt happy for he gain new power, and Naruto felt happy for he found a reason to stay in Konoha.

"Ok then me and Sasuke are going to leave well see you later." Naruto may not wear his mask, but it doesn't mean hes truly not kind at heart, he didn't feel as he did the day before, he had a resolve, a family, friends as well as senseis. How would his life change from how it had been in his dream, would he truly become hokage or would he fail in his dream.

Naruto was taken aback from his thoughts as Sasuke spoke, "Naruto… about this whole family thing….. I mean since you're my cousin, would you mind moving in with me….." Sasuke showed no emotion while saying this, but Naruto could read him like a book, this guy was his new found brother, and he knew Sasuke was hoping he would say yes.

"Sure Sasuke, but when?" Sasuke finally looked up, "When you feel like it." Naruto thought for a moment, then nodded to Sasuke.

"Ok ill meet you at the Uchiha compound after I pick up my stuff…." Sasuke nodded and continued to the Uchiha compound, while Naruto left to his rotten apartment to pick up his stuff.

It didn't take Naruto too long to get to his home, he reached his door, seeing it open he entered with caution. He stepped in to see Ino sitting there on his bed looking around at the place.

She saw Naruto come in and addressed him, "Naruto-kun…… I came here to…. To talk to you….." It stayed silent for a good minute until Naruto broke the silence.

"If its about what you heard about Kyuubi, then leave me alone if your just going to hate me…." Naruto was truly showing his emotions for once, and Ino could see by the way his eyes were filled with hurt, pain, they were frozen with grief, and she couldn't look away.

"No…. wait how did you know I heard?" Ino was confused, if the Hokage and Iruka couldn't tell, then how could he.

"Simple, I could smell your flowery perfume." Naruto said it in a calm yet slow manner, and it made Ino feel weak.

"Naruto…. Im sorry….. For everything ive done to you, call you names or whatever, and I want to let you know that even if you have the demon in you I will be your friend from here on out….. I want to get to know you….. the real you not the mask, and and…… well….. Maybe we can hang out sometime you know……"

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing, someone who put aside the Kyuubi and actually looked for the real him….. "Ino….. Thank you…" Naruto looked at her giving her a solemn look that held gratitude.

"Naruto…. I wanted to ask you something else though….." Naruto gave her a look that said just ask. "When you were fighting Sasuke, what was that in your eye?"

"It was the Sharingan…" Ino looked at him curiously, "But I thought only the Uchihas had that bloodline."

"Im half Uchiha, my mom was one, while my dad was from the Kazama clan." Ino shook her head in understanding, "So you and him are related then…."

Naruto nodded, "Im going to move in with him, since he's my cousin and I don't want him to be alone anymore…."

Ino stood there for a while not knowing what else to say, "Uhhh…. What time is it?" Ino had lost track of time and noticed how dark it was outside.

"I don't know, but its dark outside…. So I guess Ill walk you home." Ino had taken thought of how Naruto was talking, 'Why isn't he all hyper…Where's that stupid grin??' She had taken deep notice of how he wasn't the same, how he matured.

Naruto grabbed all his things and put them inside a duffel bag, while Ino waited for him oh th bed, "Ready Ino?" Ino nodded and they left towards her house. It was truly dark outside and no one was out, Ino was feeling cold and walked closer to Naruto, Naruto noticed and didn't know what to do, so he grabbed her by the shoulder keeping her warm.

They had been walking for about five minutes and were about a block away from Ino's house when a group of men stepped out from an alley, "Hey little girl…. Demon brat….. Well it looks like we get two for the price of one eh guys." One of the men tried to grab Ino and she screamed, Naruto gave that man no time to do anything, he had grabbed the man by his collar and threw him into a brick wall, the other men saw this and decided to take it up a notch.

He noticed there was something not normal about these men….. these were not civilians, they were ninja. His assumption was right when he saw two of the six men standing there go through hand seals, "Ino get back…." Ino did not hesitate to listen to Naruto.

The two men ended the hand seals and called out, Katon: Karyuu Endan a fire in the shape of a dragon rushed at them, Naruto rushed into hand seals, Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu. A water dragon gushed from Narutos mouth over taking the both fire dragons and heading for the two men. The other four men used the dragon as a distraction and were making there way to Ino with kunais, but Naruto had other plans for them, He stepped forward right after the dragon hit the two men and rushed into other hand seals, Akki Kumori no Jutsu, The men appeared in darkness, they had no idea what was going on till they heard laughing, demonic laughing, they began to run away from each other, but the demons in the darkness did not allow it, they showed themselves to the men, and Naruto heard there screams and ended the Jutsu. The men were once again in their normal world but they were shaking in fear and just sitting there……. They were truly in fear….

Inoichi reached the area and looked down to see his daughter on the ground surrounded by fallen men, and Naruto there going towards her. "Ino what happened??" Inoichi rushed to his daughter.

"Naruto save me from those guys…" Inoichi looked at Naruto then at the six men….. "But those men are Chuunin how did you do it?"

"I used my Jutsus…. Well if everything's in order around here again…. Then ill leave…. Bye Ino.." Naruto began to walk away till he felt a hand on his shoulder, then lips on his cheek. Ino ran back to her father with a blush on.

"Thank you Naruto…. Kun…." Naruto continued to walk with a slight blush, then he remembered that those men were Chuunin he would have to inform the Hokage of what they have done.

He created seven Kage Bunshins and sent them to the Hokages office. As soon as he saw that they had left he went towards the Uchiha compound. On the way there he saw what looked like a woman and a man fighting. "Hey are you ok mam…." Naruto walked up to see that the woman was bleeding from her nose and the guy was about to strike her down.

"Kid get the hell away before you get hurt." The man was about to hit the woman until Naruto caught his fist.

"You caught me at a really bad time." Naruto practically spit the words out, then he put force into his hand and didn't stop till he heard the loud cracking of bones. He let go of the mans fist while the man screamed out in pain.

"No… no leave him alone…. Its ok if he hurts me…" Naruto looked at the woman in disgust and walked up to her while the man clutched his broken fist.

"Shut up and don't ever say that again…. You cant let someone walk all over you like that…. so don't try and act like you think its ok…" With that Naruto gave a man a look that said leave and Naruto watched as the man scurried away.

As he walked away from the lady he heard a soft thank you and felt warm inside…. 'Is this how it feels when you help someone…..' Naruto held onto the feeling till he got to the Uchiha compound.

He stepped through the gates and continued down the road, the whole place was empty, there were shops that were covered in cobwebs and houses that were rotting…. 'Wow me and Sasuke need to fix this….' Naruto continued till he got to the door of a large house.

He knocked on the door, and heard Sasuke nearing. The door opened and Sasuke showed Naruto around the place. It was normal, nothing was there that Sasuke felt he didn't need, so the place seemed plain.

"Naruto, since its late I say we get some sleep….. your rooms by the dojo, mine is farther up the hall so go to sleep…" Naruto nodded in agreement, he was feeling kind of tired. He walked to where his room was, it was large with a bed in the center, around it were shelves and places to place books or scrolls. It was just a normal room, he laid down in the bed and just as he was about to fall asleep he felt his clones release and he gathered the information they possessed, he didn't pay attention that the hokage asked him how he knew Kage Bunshin, he took in how the men were going to be punished….. It was execution. Naruto closed his eyes and let the day blow over….. He was asleep.

* * *

_**Two Years Pass**_

Naruto awakes in his room like everyday at the same time, he rose from his bed to go wake Sasuke. Ever since the day he found out what he was or who he carried his life had changed. He made true friends here in Konoha, he even had someone to consider a family…. He didn't about that right now, he was off to fetch Sasuke so they could go to the academy to do their genin test.

Him and Sasuke were like brothers now, two years together in the same house, going through practically the same training…. They were like a duo that no one would mess with, in fear that they would get the shit knocked out of them…. Hell they even had their fan club…. The NaruSasu Club…. He laughed as he thought of how this day would go…. He dropped from his thoughts as he knocked on Sasukes room door, "Oi wake up."

There was one thing that hadn't changed for Naruto since the day he found out…. He no longer wore his mask…. He was his true self, no longer in fear of people hating him or trying to beat him….

"huh…. Naruto what time is it." Sasuke stepped out of his room, So much had changed for Sasuke too. He was no longer that cold person he was two years ago…. He felt he was on the same level as everyone else in the social life, and best of all he had a family.

"Its five…. Why?" Sasukes eye twitched for a moment.

Then again there were something's that would never change….. Sasuke's rivalry with Naruto… These two years they spent training, he considered Naruto a fucking prodigy…. This kid knew almost everything now, he could perform even the hardest of Jutsus with a single hand…. No ANBU had beaten him in a spar yet…. Hell this kid could become the Hokage anytime if he chose to, that's the way Sasuke thought of him, he wanted to catch up to Naruto.

"What do you mean five…. Damnit we still have three hours till school, and theres no training today…" Sasuke was holding the urge to jump at Naruto.

Naruto had taught Sasuke stuff that only he knew how to do, and him and Sasuke even created duo Jutsus, like on would do Suition, while the other did Katon and they would forge the attacks and make unbeatable combos. It was like their dreams came true, they had become prodigies of Konoha.

"Doesn't matter… Where gonna go do something today…" Sasuke looked at Naruto with a confused face.

Naruto was considered the best of the best, he had created more than fifty Jutsus that were a force that you should not reckon with, and Sasuke had followed right behind him, coming up with a few of his own Jutsus, even though they were fairly weak compared to Naruto, he felt he was making progress.

"And what would that be." The Uchiha had his eyebrow raised.

Sasuke, the Uchiha prodigy that now surpassed Chuunin level to the two ANBU who were teaching the duo. Sasuke was no longer bent on revenge, instead he was bent on reviving his clan and becoming the most well known in the Uchiha clan… He wanted to surpass his brother in glory and be the prodigy that bested them all. Kakashi and Genma were the damn same, Kakshi with his porno and Genma with his damn Senbon…. Don't his teeth ever fucking crack from chewing that shit…. Why doesn't he accidentally swallow it… It was a mystery to both Naruto and Sasuke…. And Kakashi once again with his damn mask… not once had the two boys seen his bare face…. But it would soon come.

"Don't you wanna see sensei's face?" Sasuke tried to let this blow over but couldn't fight the urge.

Kenjutsu…. It was something the two boys loved; they were damn masters of it. Sasuke mastered his own style, mei** -shichiyou **buyou**. (Dark moon dance). Naruto had created three, tenma****odori (Demons dance.), genwaku yabun, (Blinding Night.), and his favorite buyou kitsune (Dancing Fox.). Their Kenjutsu teacher Genma was so impressed he let them teach him some stuff.**

**"You…. You found a way to unmask him?" Naruto gave a little grin.**

**Love life, Naruto and Ino… Its weird to him, in the past she liked Sasuke but now she all of a sudden likes him. Ever since the day he saved her from those Chuunin she never let anyone treat Naruto like trash, she would be the first to step in and hurt the idiot who tried to. Sasuke and Rein, they were like Yin and Yang, they were the people that you didn't mess with when they are training. Rein and Sasuke loved practically the same things. It was surprising to Naruto how much had changed from his dream, but seeing Rein and Sasuke made him happy. Sasuke now had someone to watch over and protect…. Seeing that he wouldn't have to do that with Naruto.**

**Rein came to the academy when she was nine, and like Sasuke and Naruto she had her knack for Kenjutsu. She was beautiful of course, with her black as night hair and grey eyes that had thin lines that were the color of rain. She was a bit shorter than Sasuke and always wore something different. Ino, well Ino is just her beautiful self…. She had changed as much as Sasuke. She was no longer that crazy fan girl, but a perfect kunoichi that you didn't mess with. She had no longer worn her hair in a pony tail, and was shorter than Naruto by three inches. **

**"Cool…. Hold on let me get dressed." Naruto nodded in approval and awaited for Sasuke to step out. **

**Naruto and Sasuke always wore the same things as each other, the tight black shirt and the black pants; if it wasn't that then it was the jeans and the beige jacket over tight black shirt. The girls loved these guys beyond anything, Sarutobi always called Naruto the mini replica of the fourth, while he called Sasuke prince charming…. Sasuke didn't like it, but he would smirk every time he heard the old man fool around with him.**

**"Ok im ready." Sasuke stepped out with the black shirt and pants….. They were ready. **

**Everything…. Life at the academy sucked for both of them, they not only had to listen to Iruka's constant complain that the two should really pay attention, and then when he would complain that the two always aced his test even though they didn't pay attention… It was really annoying. Then the girls, they were always being stalked until Ino and Rein would pull off some Jutsus to scare of the NaruSasu Fan cub. Ramen, apparently this is what got Naruto all the time, the ramen at Ichiraku's and his beautiful thirteen year old daughter that usually caught his eye. Then their high demand of wanting to learn more right away caused their senseis to go into insanity. Their senseis were on the verge of just giving up training the two after a year and a half of training till they began manipulation. **

The manipulation of the elements was no challenge for the two, in the sic months they had trained with it they had mastered water, fire, lightning, earth, and Naruto had mastered ice, while Sasuke mastered ash. That was something that shocked every ANBU that witnessed their training.

"Lets go visit Kakashi at his house then." They shunshined out of the house and appeared before an apartment.

Naruto had far surpassed levels of even the third hokage, his chakra coils were those of a fully grown adult, while his chakra was nearly endless. Sasuke had every day worked on his chakra control and was already perfect at it, and it was to no surprise that his chakra capacity was quite large.

Naruto pushed chakra into the doorknob causing it to open at the touch, the boys stepped in to a near empty apartment, all that was there was a refrigerator, couch, table, and that's it… They saw the door to Kakashis bedroom and stepped in….. Seeing that he was still asleep the boys took their chance. Naruto did a paralysis jutsu while Sasuke wakled over to Kakashi.

"What are you two doing here…. Why cant I move…" Kakashi was confused and was damned nervous about what was going to happen.

"Oh nothing…. Were just gonna take a peek under that mask of yours." Sasuke was already over him, and with a quick swipe the mask was off….

His face was something a girl would drop while madly blushing at, it was a smooth face and his mouth was a perfect shape, while he had no scars other than that on his eye.

"Meh that's it….. Gah I cant believe this what a waste." Naruto was a bit disappointed at this… It was plain.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!" Kakashi was on the floor crying.

"What all we did was take off your mask….. hehehe." Sasuke looked freaked out as he saw his sensei nearly crying to death.

"I was never supposed to be unmasked….. you two are the only ones who have seen me with out it…. I congratulate you." Naruto and Sasuke were confused….

"Why are you congratulating us?" The dark blue haired Uchiha was questioning.

"Because you outsmarted me... Now get out and go to the Academy." The two boys just shrugged and walked to the academy.

"NARUTOO!!!!!" Ino was rushing to the two boys.

"Oh hi Ino." Naruto gave her a smile and hugged her.

"So you ready for today?" Naruto gave her a funny look, "What do you mean am I ready…. I was ready for this stupid thing two years ago." Naruto gave her a smile and they continued their walk.

Ten minutes later they reached the academy, it was another two hours before school would start, so they would just wait on the roof. They walked up the stairs to get to the roof and when they reached it Rein called them out.

"Hey guys…. Wow yall are actually early…. For once." She was smiling and seemed in a good mood.

"Hn." Naruto wasn't paying too close attention to what she was saying, he was too busy thinking of new Jutsus he could try and make. He was interrupted from his thoughts when Sasuke began to talk.

"So you girls ready for today or not?" The girls looked at him.

"Hell yeah." They shouted in unison catching Naruto off guard making him tip over.

".."Naruto didn't look too happy now.

"oooops sorry Naruto-Kun." Ino was rubbing the back of her head as well and Rein.

"Rein-Chan…. Whos team do you think your gonna end up on?" Rein began to think about this.

"Hopefully your Sasuke-Kun….. What about you." Sasuke began to ponder.

"Hmmm…. I would say you and Naruto, since were all Kenjutsu masters." Ino was thinking now, 'They are right…. Im not good at Kenjutsu so most likely ill end up with someone who shares my tactics….'

Naruto saw Ino's sad face and felt he knew why she was sad, "Its ok ino even if we don't end up on the same team ill see you everyday im not on a mission outside of the village." Ino lightened up at that.

Sakura…. Was no longer Ino's friend for shit, the way she took Narutos problem made Ino sick, she didn't expect her best friend to act like that, and ever since then Ino stopped talking to her…. Even though Sakura would get mad when she saw Naruto, Ino, Sasuke, Rein talking like best friends, especially since she wanted to talk to the Uchiha and Naruto because of their looks.

The four began to talk about random things as the hours dragged on, till they heard other kids arriving. Shikamaru and Choji were two of their other friends that they had seen walking to the front of the school now. Not too far behind was Hinata walking with Kiba, and far behind everyone was Shino.

They were all friends, and they all knew of Naruto being the container which made Naruto consider them all best friends seeing how they didn't react in the most fucked up in ways.

Well the class bell rang and the class all poured in, "Ok class…. As you should all know the test is today…. We will be taking the tests in alphabetical order, and it will start in ten minutes….." The class just sat there.

Ten minutes later everyones names were being called out. After another twenty minutes Naruto was called out as well as Sasuke and Rein. They were greated by Iruka as he seated himself on a chair by a desk accompanied by Danzo, a few ANBU, a few jounins, and Kurenai.

"Ok first were going to see how well your weapon accuracy is." The three students smirked, 'Simple.' They all thought.

There were three wooden dummies set up in front of them, showing multiple targets on the head, chest, arms, and legs. Naruto picked up ten kunai and while smirking at Sasuke threw them at the dummy in front of him, all ten hit different targets all head on in the bulls eye. Sasuke tried not to show emotion, but let a surprised look pass his face, then he picked up ten kunai and flung them at the target in front of him…. Sadly only nine hit the bulls eye while one flung off. Rein looked at the three and frowned, whe was not as good as them two, but she would definitely try her best, she picked up five kunai and flung them, four hit the dummy, but only three hit bulls eyes, then she picked up another five and flung them, four hit bulls eyes while one just hit the dummy. She smiled.

The people in the room looked impressed at Naruto and Sasuke's achievements and marked them both ten points, while giving Rein nine. "O… Ok umm next thing up is Genjutsu." Kurenai stepped forward and looked at Naruto, they appeared in a purple skied forest with Naruto attached to a tree, but as suddenly as she took him there she found herself in a black surrounding, suddenly she heard cries of pain then could see all her friends lying dead in front of her… She began to scream and cry till Naruto stopped the Genjutsu, she found herself in the real world once again, she had tears in her eyes and was crying.

Naruto stepped forward and helped her up, "Sorry bout that I guess I did that a bit too hard on you then." Kurenai looked and him and was surprised he was the one who did it.

"Ten points…" The men there gave her shocked looks. 'Damn what the fuck did he do to her to get ten; the most she's ever given was seven…' The men were all thinking in unison.

Kurenai gazed into Sasuke's eyes and found herself in the same situation, Sasuke deactivated the Genjutsu and let Kurenai out… "Ten." She had tears in her eyes once more.

She then looked at Rein, she started the Genjutsu and Rein appeared attached to a tree, "Kai." She found herself in the room once again.

"Seven." Kurenai looked pleased that this one didn't get her instead of the other way around… again.

"Sasuke… Naruto keep this up and you two will beat the school record." Iruka was smiling proudly at the two boys. "Ok next test is Ninjutsu, follow us outside." They walked out to the training grounds seeing multiple kids sitting around, "Ok show us all of your Ninjutsus."

"Uhh Iruka…. I have some dangerous stuff…. So I don't want to you know over do it." Iruka gave Naruto a glare, "Shut up and stop lying, if its so good then show us eh." Sasuke smirked at this…. He knew this would turn out bad…. "Ok then… I warned."

Naruto put his hand in front of him and was mixing five element in it he called out, "**Itsutsu Kouseitan'i Zansatsu" (Five Element Massacre) A sphere of water, fire, lightning, earth, and ice appeared in his palm making everything around it shake under pressure, everyone present looked at the thing as if it was death itself from the power it gave off. Naruto ran forward and slammed it into a dummy in front of him, every dummy in that row as well as the ground under it all was gone once he moved out of everything.**

**"Uhh…. Why are you looking at me like that??" Every one there was looking at him as if he was a damn god. "Na… Na… Naruto uhhhh was that the strongest you had??" Naruto replied, "No if I did my strongest you'd all be dead." Everyone looked at him, then they thought about it and didn't doubt it for a second. **

**"Ten points then…" Iruka could finally speak again. "Uhh oh yes Sasuke now its your turn…" Sasuke walked into the center and put his hand in front of him, "shichiyou."(The seven Luminaries.) A small black ball appeared in his hand, everyone stared at it and tried to compare it to Narutos, but Narutos was just too much power, but this one was powerful, but not as powerful. He ran with the ball and slammed it into a tree, the tree disintegrated, as well as any other tree near it, all the judges were beyond shocked at the performance of the two, but were exasperated that they still were walking without of hint of being tired.**

**"Uhh… right then… ten." Iruka was still in shock as well as everyone else was too.**

**"Ok Rein now you." Rein stepped in the center like the two before her did, then drew the sword that was on her back and held it by her chest, "amatsu kouu." (Heavenly Rainfall.) She slashed her sword and medium sized slashes came out of the air and ran towards several trees cutting them down, "nine." Rein looked satisfied not expecting the same score as the two before her anyways. **

Ten minutes later all the kids were done with their tests and Iruka gathered them all up, "Ok kids…. You all pass, but there was a tie for rookie of the year… Sasuke… Naruto step up please." The boys walked towards their teacher, "Ok you two are going to have a match to see who deserves the title of rookie of the year.

The boys looked at each other and smiled, they were both thinking the same thing, 'Im so gonna whoop his butt.'

* * *

Ok holy fuck man this fucking shit is lets see… 17 pages long…. Wait till nex chappie to read about the fight :D review please :D 


	14. Teams, Love, Saviors, and Legends

Ok here it is folks, Teams, Love, and Born Legends

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto stood apart from each other, both in Taijutsu stances. "Naruto….. I want you to go all out…. No holding back." Naruto gave him a nod, "I expect the same from you Sasuke." With the last words spoken the y charged at each other, the speed was so intense that no one could see exactly what they were doing, until they saw Sasuke fly into a tree.

He gathered his footing once more and charged, once again becoming nothing but a blur. Naruto was going to punch him in the face until Sasuke activated his Sharingan and ducked under it kicking Naruto in the gut. Naruto stuttered back but regained composition, but it was too late Sasuke had unsheathed his sword and was swinging down on his head.

Naruto moved just in time and grabbed a kunai from his pouch, he threw it at the ground, Sasuke charged once more but Naruto had already sidestepped the swipe he threw. Naruto grabbed another ten kunai and threw five from each hand in the ground creating a circle of kunai.

Sasuke ignored the kunais and charged once more, he did a one hand hand seal and threw a black glowing light towards Naruto. Naruto disappeared and appeared behind Sasuke punching him in the back, everyone had taken note of the yellow flash that was made during his disappearance.

All the Jounin and ANBU stood shocked at what was happening, but the most shocked was Danzo.

Naruto began to disappear at fast rates and every time would hit Sasuke somewhere with a chakra filled punch, Sasuke got tired of this and began to use Ninjutsu. He dropped his sword and gathered some dirt and created ash. He threw it at the ground and made everything appear smoky. He saw Naruto dash forward and swing, and grabbed his arm. He threw Naruto back with all his force and created Rakiri, when he was just about to swipe it in Narutos chest he saw Naruto generate a Rasengan and slam it into the Rakiri causing a massive shockwave to erupt.

The light radiating off the attacks was so intense that everyone had to look away and cover their eyes, but within three seconds the light stopped and Sasuke fell to the ground.

Naruto walked up to him and picked him up over his shoulder, "What?" Naruto was looking at the crowd of kids who were looking at him as if he were god himself.

"Uhhh… Uhhh oh yes…. This means Naruto is the rookie of the year…" Iruka was smiling, Ino was cheering, Rein looked a bit worried, Sakura was running towards Sasuke, the kids were cheering at the entertainment, Danzo was plotting, Jounins were shocked, ANBU were proud, Naruto was bored….

Sakura pushed Naruto and tried to grab Sasuke to check him over, but Naruto grabbed her arm, "Let go of Sasuke you Demon." Naruto let go of her arm and put Sasuke on his feet.

Sasuke began to gain consciousness when he heard Sakura call Naruto a demon, he was the first to yell at her…. "What did you call him….." Sakura shut her mouth as if she had been punched in the jaw fairly hard.

"bu… But he hurt you…." Sakura could say nothing more as Ino walked up to her and slapped her, Sakura watched as Naruto, Sasuke, Rein, ShikaInoCho, and the rest of the kids walk in.

Naruto was not happy, nor were any of his friends; they sat in the back row by each other, and waited for Iruka to come in. Iruka walked into the class, "Class….. I have the team sheet here." Iruka began to name the teams, "Ino, Shino, and Hinata, you shall be in team eight with Kurenai, Kiba, Choji, and Rein, team ten with Asuma, and well uhh I don't know how to put this but Naruto and Sasuke you two are uhhhh well ummm… Yeah you two were promoted to Jounin… hehe."

"What… but… but… What about me?" Sakura had bursted out extremely disappointed that she didn't end up with Sasuke-Kun.

Iruka looked at her, "Ahh yes you, Rando, and Shikamaru are in team seven with Gakamitchi." The students all looked at him, but the first two to question were Sakura and Shikamaru, "Whos Rando?"

"A student coming from another village, but you'll meet him tomorrow, well yeah all teams by the exception of Naruto and Sasuke must wait here for their senseis."

Naruto and Sasuke stood up and left the building, "Damnit Naruto… You beat me again, but someday ill get you." Naruto was smiling at him, "Hah like that will ever happen, be glad I didn't go all out."

Sasuke and Naruto were heading to Icharakus to eat, but an ANBU jumped in front of them, "Hokage-Sama has requested your presence….." With that said the ANBU disappeared and the two just shunshined into his office.

The Hokage looked at them, "Ahh Yondaime-San, Prince charming… I see you've arrived heh." Naruto smirked while Sasuke held back a smile, "Yeah I guess, but what do you need Hokage-Sama…"

"Uhhh always to the point huh, well ive called you here because the two of you have done what no one has done since…. Uhmm Itachi… Make Jounin status at such young ages, but you have also done what Itachi did not….. You've created deadly Jutsus without problem." The two smirked at the part that they had surpassed even Itachi at the age, "So I ask you two now… would you like to extend your knowledge?"

The two picked up their eyebrows signaling that they were confused at this, "Well you see we have a library of many scrolls, books, well whatever you can think of, and I am giving you two permission to use it…. Do you get where im getting at now?"

The two boys were grinning, not even Naruto had been down there before, and wouldn't mind learning a few things.

"Naruto I also have something personal to give you…. Sasuke may stay if you choose him to." Naruto nodded and allowed Sasuke to stay, "Ok…. Naruto…. This is from your father and im proud to say you would have made him the proudest man alive……"

Sasuke stared at the scroll intently, he did not know who Narutos father was, and was quite curious, Naruto put blood on the scroll causing it to open, the duo began to read silently and both eyed the set of smaller scrolls along the one scroll, each containing something different. Sasuke looked surprised, Naruto proud, and the Sandaime teary.

Naruto rolled the scroll up and signaled Sasuke to follow him as they stepped out of the Hokages office, Naruto led Sasuke out of the tower and began to speak, "Well let's go eat then…"

Sasuke's sweat dropped, "Naruto… Wow you took that quite lightly…. Well ok we'll read the rest of the scrolls later…. Well lets go then."

Naruto and Sasuke set off to Ichirakus, arriving a mere ten minutes later, they took their seats by the corner to the right. "Hey Naruto-Kun, Sasuke-San….." Ayame had come from the back and was waving happily.

"Hey Ayame-Chan…." Naruto was grinning, and Sasuke was mentally laughing, 'Girls and Naruto…. Wow it seems to be the only thing that he smiles about other than creating new moves…..'

Sasuke to was too busy thinking about Naruto and the girls he hung around with to hear Ayame, "Sasuke…. SASUKE!!!!!!" Sasuke nearly fell off his seat from the shock of the loud yell.

"Wha…What?" Ayame gave him an innocent look, "What would you like to order?"

"Ummmm…. Miso." Naruto gave a nod signaling he wanted the same thing. Ayame walked to the back to tell her father the orders.

She came back out to talk with Naruto, while Sasuke sat there not bothering to listen.

"So Naruto…. Got a girlfriend yet?" Naruto looked at her, "Uhhh No why?" Ayame began to giggle, then handed him a little note, "Don't read it yet, read it at about seven ok." He nodded and put the note in his pocket.

"So Ayame, what's new today?" Ayame put her elbows on the counter and began to pout.

"Nothing at all… It was so boring here, my dad was just trying to invent his new flavor ramen, while I sat here doing nothing…" She stayed quit for a few seconds, "What about you Naruto-Kun?"

"Nothing much, I just beat the crap out of Sasuke, then me and him became Jounins…. Nothing special…" Ayame gave a shocked face, "WHAT!!!!"

Naruto shrugged it off, "What…. I don't think its something special…." Ayame was staring at him like he were crazy, "Naruto your only ten…. How is that not crazy??" Naruto sat there and began to think, 'Hmmmm I guess that is weird huh, but oh well it seems right…'

"Well ummm…. Hmm I guess you could say its different, but nothing special." Naruto smiled at her, "Well I don't care if you think its not special, because it is so….. DAAAADDDD Naruto's and Sasuke's bowls are on the house."

Teuchi came out from the back, "What… Why?" Naruto looked at the old mand and gave him a heartwarming smile.

"Well because he's a Jounin." Ayame was looking at her dad waiting for him to start jumping about happily.

"He's not a Jounin…. Well he doesn't have the vest, and he's only ten, Its impossible" Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, "Oops that's what we forgot huh…. Well ill be right back, Sasuke wait here."

Naruto Shunshined into the Sandaime's office making the man nearly fall off the chair, "Oh… Oh its just you Naruto, well what do you want?"

"Me and Sasuke forgot our Jounin vests, so I came to pick them up." Sandaime opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out two Jounin vest, "That's right I forgot to give them to you…. Hehehe sorry, well here you go then."

Naruto grabbed the vest then gave a short bow then appeared in his stool at Ichirakus once again. Ayame nearly fell over not expecting someone to just appear like that while Teuchi stood there amazed. "Well yeah…. Here are our vests." He grabbed one and gave it to Sasuke, they both put it on.

"What the… Naruto those are fake aren't they?" Teuchi couldn't believe that the two became Jounins at such a young age, he thought it impossible.

"Uhhh old man, these are not fake, me and Sasuke earned these like every other person earns their rank." Sasuke looked at the old man and nodded, "Yeah these are real…"

Teuchi looked at them and admitted defeat, "Well ok then your bowls are on the house…" Naruto and Sasuke smirked; it would take a lot of time for people to believe that ten year olds became Jounins.

Not too long later Teuchi came out with four bowls of Miso, "Here you go boys." He smiled and walked back into the back.

Naruto and Sasuke spared no time before grabbing their chopsticks, "Ikadakimasu." The boys began to eat at a normal pace, "So Sasuke, what do you think about the libraries?" Sasuke looked at Naruto, "Well hmm I don't know well just have to see what there is huh." Naruto nodded.

"Hey Naruto, you say your ten and yet your taller than me and most of my friends, Why is that?" Ayame came out from the booth and was standing by Naruto.

"Ummm I don't know, I just grew a lot." It was true, Naruto was not his short self, instead he was about 5'5 taller than most young teens, and way taller than ten year olds, everything about him had drastically changed in his two years, his hair no longer made thick spikes instead it looked exactly like his fathers, while his eyes no longer took a dark shad of blue, instead the iris was a light blue while the outer just got darker and darker until the edges were filled with a midnight blue. To most girls this ten year old was their dream boy, he was a ninja and at the same time a looker, but he was ten so they would have to wait till he was thirteen, then hed be all theirs.

Sasuke was looking around till he spotted his Sensei, "Kakashi…. Hey." The silver haired scarecrow walked towards the boys, "Yo…." Naruto turned away from Ayame to look at the scarecrow, "Hah we finally saw your face." Kakashi turned away, "Dammit no one was supposed to see my face unless I allowed them, but I admit you tow got me good, but I have one question, how'd you get in…."

"Simple, Naruto just put some chakra into your lock and it busted open from the pressure of the chakra." Kakashi looked at the midnight blue haired boy by him and smiled, 'I never thought that was possible….'

"You know you two really are geniuses, so how'd yall do on yalls tests?" Naruto and Sasuke pointed to their vests and the ANBU commander scoffed at them, "Dammit yall two are just too good to be true."

Naruto and Sasuke stood up and waved to Ayame, "Laters Ayame-Chan." Naruto turned to his sensei, "Well Kakashi were off, see ya." With that Naruto and Sasuke disappeared and reappeared at a training ground.

"Ok Sasuke, lets really do this seriously huh." Sasuke was grinning, "Yeah those retards were in the way at the academy, but now its on." They got into their stances and continued to stare each other down, then they disappeared, the sound of metal clashing could be heard all around the grounds, they had their Katanas drawn and were doing what looked like a dance, yet it was that deadly, killer kind of dance that you didn't want to be a part of.

Their movements were so graceful that there were no flaws; only thing that gave away that they were even there was the sound of clashing steel. "Hauringu Getsuei."(Howling moon) A white shroud of light blasted from the end of his Katana and seemed to envelope Naruto, until Naruto began his counter, "Tamaranai Ankoku." (Unbearable Darkness) A black light engulfed the white one and went surging towards Sasuke, he dodged the strike and retaliated with another move, "Mangetsu Dageki." (Full moon strike). A ball of pure white surged at Naruto, it was too big to dodge so Naruto created a Rasengan and slammed it into the ball.

The ball whirled around and suddenly flew back towards Sasuke, he dropped down making the ball miss, but then got hit in the face by Naruto. Sasuke flew back and landed onto his feet, he activated his Sharingan and got into another stance while dropping his sword, Naruto followed, he activated his Sharingan and stood in another pose, then once again they vanished.

There were sounds of bone hitting bone, then sounds of knuckles hitting each other, then came the Jutsus, "Kakutou Hinote." (grappling flames) A fire emerged and pinned Naruto to the ground, Sasuke immediately went into hand seals, "Akuma Yume." (Demons dream) Naruto began to scream until smoke enveloped Sasuke including a pop, "Dammit Naruto I was fighting a clone this whole time…" Naruto appeared as he jumped down from a tree, "Sorry Sasuke I had the urge to fall asleep."

"Naruto you have some godly powers, yet your so lazy…. Well at least I beat the clone that means im improving." Naruto nodded, "Sasuke you really are improving, I remember when you couldn't even lay a finger on my clone hehehe…. Well anyways let's get back to Ichirakus so we can see our friends."

Naruto and Sasuke retreated form the scorched remains of the once normal training grounds. After figuring it would take to long to walk they decided to Shunshin out of the training grounds arriving immediately at the well attended ramen bar, "Hey Naruto…" Ino came bursting out from behind the curtained bar, while Rein followed almost as quick.

"Oh hey Ino, how was your sensei?" Ino smiled, "Oh she was great, she says well be a spying and reconnaissancethanks to my mind tricks, Shino's bugs, and Hinatas Byakugan, it's a perfect team."

"I see, so what about you Rein, how is your team?" Rein didn't seem all too pleased talking about the matter, "Well for starters I have a guy who hits on me and at the same time smells like shit, while the other guy just eats all day and does nothing…"

Sasuke and Naruto merely laughed at the information from Rein, "Don't worry, Choji will soon be one of your closest friends, while Kiba… Well Kiba will be Kiba I guess…"

"So how about you two?" Ino was speaking directly to Naruto, "Oh yeah, well we got our Jounin vests, and this…" Naruto passed her his scroll and watched as she read it…. She nearly fell to the floor from surprise, but Naruto grabbed her shoulder and stopped her from falling.

"Oh Naruto… You're the fourths…" She didn't get to finish because Naruto had his mouth on hers, he backed away from the kiss, "Shhhh Ino… Don't tell anyone out in public, I don't need any attention from them." Ino was blushing madly, "Uhh Naruto why did you kiss me?"

"It was the only way I could think of that would make you shut up…" Ino was still blushing while Rein and Sasuke stared in disbelief.

"Why are yall looking at me like that?" Sasuke walked up to him, "Naruto…. You have balls you know that." He slightly smirked at that and then muttered, "Oh like I didn't know that…."

Sasuke merely grinned and walked to go sit at the bar, "Well now that that's over, lets eat…" They wasted no time as they each ordered numerous bowls of ramen. Twenty minutes later they finished their bowls, Naruto outnumbering them all with a total of five bowls, while Sasuke had four, Rein three, and Ino two and a half.

"Well that was good." Sasuke was emerging from behind, "Yeah I agree, I love this place.." Naruto was smiling and walking with the group to take the two girls home. "Hey guys what time is it?" Ino was first to reply, "Its about six…" Naruto just nodded and picked up the two girls in his arms and nodded to Sasuke, they disappeared and reappeared in front of Ino's home.

"Nar… Naruto what was that?" Ino had a shocked face on, "Oh it was just Shunshin no Jutsu…. Why?" Ino just shook her head for a moment, "Oh its nothing, it was just amazing how it felt…" Rein was nodding her head in agreement while Sasuke stood there unfazed.

"I guess in your position It does, it feels like your flying doesn't it." Naruto had his finger on his chin and was thinking, "Hey Naruto how did you shunshin them too?" Sasuke just noticed that Naruto had done what he thought nearly impossible.

"Oh it was simple, if you think about it when you shunshin yourself your just distributing the matter around you, so just focus on the ones around you and focus the matter by them too, so when you shunshin it affects them too." Sasuke was nodding in disbelief, "Well I guess I never thought of it like that, yeah let me try it… Come here Rein ill take you home…"

Sasuke grabbed a startled Rein and disappeared leaving a blushing Ino and a seemingly bored Naruto, "Na… Naruto…. About that kiss." Naruto looked at her, "What about.." He couldn't finish as he felt her warm lips on his, he gently smiled then pulled her close. After a few moments they parted, "It was my first one…"

Naruto had a blush plastered on his face while Ino was trying not to just jump on the boy, "uhh… uhhh yeah well look at the time got to go…." Naruto said speedily as he disappeared, he reappeared at his and Sasukes home.

'Wowwwwww that was awesome… wish I could hold her again, I never thought that would feel so good….' Naruto was rushing through thoughts as he saw a staggering Sasuke walking towards him….. "Did she kiss you too?" Sasuke could not say a word but nod as he did a little weak squiggle (Think about how he does it in Episode 101 where Sasuke hears about the beaver teeth and lips XD)

Naruto was smiling and then a thought hit him, The Note…. He pulled the paper out of his pocket and read it.

_Dear Naruto,_

_Heheheh well I guess this is gonna seem awkward since im three years older than you, but I really… Really really really really like you, and if its already seven then come by my house…Ill go into detail there._

_With Love, _

_Ayame_

Naruto nearly dropped the note in his hand, "Uh Sasuke ill be back in a bit, I gotta go do something." He started to laugh at the still squiggling Sasuke attempted to nod as he stumbled to the house.

Naruto instantly appeared in front of the girls house and saw her window, hah why not do this the ninja way…. He started to walk up the side of the house to the side of her window. He opened it up and saw a figure approach him with something in their hand, "NO AYAME ITS ME!!!!" He nearly fell over as he saw the girl stop and rub the back of her head, "Oh sorry Naruto, you just startled me."

"Well umm yeah I read the note…" Ayame started to blush as she looked at the blonde in front of her, "Well ummm… Ok let me start off with this…"She grabbed Naruto and kissed him, then he felt something squirming on his lips so he opened his mouth, feeling her tongue slide in he decided to follow. After about a minute of the tongue wrestling Naruto embraced her and she began her confession.

"Naruto, ever since you were young you were always so happy and cheerful… You made me smile everyday, laugh, you even protect me from others….. And over the years I guess I started to feel something for you….." She was blushing madly.

"Ayame-Chan……. I don't know what to say… I mean I like you too…. But what about Ino…. I think she likes me too, but I don't know what to do…" Ayame looked slightly disappointed, then she grabbed him and embraced him into another kiss, "Don't worry about that….. Ill handle her tomorrow, just enjoy this for now." They were like that for about ten minutes, then they heard her father come into the house.

"Shit… Sorry Naruto, but you gonna have to leave before my dad comes in here….. Hed get pretty mad…… Bye." She gave him one last kiss before he disappeared and her dad walked in.

"Oh hey dad….." Her dad was there looking at the spot where Naruto had been standing, "Hmm I coulda sworn I saw something right there…. Oh well must just be my imagination." He walked back out of the room leaving Ayame to think about what to do with Ino.

* * *

He arrived home, it was already seven thirty, but he couldn't stand thinking about the two girls, until Sasuke came out. "Naruto…. I need to talk to you.." Naruto just nodded and walked to him, then they disappeared.

They were standing on his fathers head, it was were they usually went to talk about important things, "Naruto….. Im sorry…. I didn't know who you truly were, when we were younger I used to make fun of you along with Ino and Sakura as well as the other kids… I didn't know what your life truly was, what you went through…. I knows its already two years later, but im sorry….." Sasuke had his head lowered.

"Sasuke…. Don't ever bring up the past…. The past is the past…… We move on everyday to see whats in store…. When I was younger I truly didn't understand my purpose, I was hated, detested, despised for what I was and not who I was….. I let all that drop when I met my soon to be brother, my only family…… There's a saying that fits my life…. When your looked down up and ignored, do not forget who you are and make a mistake, move on and beat what was once your downfall…….. My downfall was their hate, its still there but I ignore it and I use that as my motivation…. Become what they truly need… become the savior." Sasuke was looking at the boy before him in awe…. It was true, he had the same problem, his brother his downfall, his brother his motivation, he pushed himself for his brother…..

"Your right, but I still had to say it, and I wont forgive Sakura for what she said… It was unnecessary…." Naruto looked at his only family, "Don't…. Don't stoop to her level, she lets anger drive her… She has nothing to truly hate, but blames everything on the one thing closest to what no one would care about…. So don't hate her…. Shes only doing what others before her have done….." They were just sitting there when they heard someone walking closer to them, then they saw a man in an ANBU mask.

"Uzumaki-San… Uchiha-San, the Hokage requests yalls presence." The man turned around and disappeared leaving the boys wondering, they followed suit and disappeared as well. They appeared before a serious looking man, "Boys…. This shall be your first mission as Jounins….. You shall go to Wave country to interrogate a man by the name of Gato….. There are reports that he is dealing slavery within the country and mist does not know of this affiliation. You shall leave tonight…. That is all, here are the documents."

The boys grabbed the documents and set off to pack their things. It did not take long and ten minutes later they were ready to set off, but Naruto decided he had to do something before he left. "Sasuke wait here for a moment I have one last thing to do.." Naruto left the boy at the gate.

He appeared at Ino's house and walked up to her window, pressing his chakra into it, it clicked open and allowed him entrance. He walked up to her sleeping form and moved some of her drifting bangs from her face. He leaned forward locking their lips together. She opened her eyes and nearly screamed until she saw his eyes. She eased into the kiss, allowing him entrance into her mouth and then after a few minutes they separated.

"Na..Naruto, what was that for?" She was whispering, and he was smiling, "Im leaving to wave on a mission and I just wanted to tell you bye." She grasped his arm and pulled him close, she then let him go, "Just be careful……. Bye." Her bye was almost to low to hear but he heard it and in a flash was gone.

He was at the gate, he noticed Sasuke was gone, then he heared him land right by him squirming as he did before, "This time it was with her tongue right…" He just nodded still squirming till Naruto smacked him across the head, "Get over it… We gotta go already."

Sasuke stood straight and they took off in a flash, they were making quick progress in order to make it by daybreak. After hours of running they came to the ferry and road the boat across to the town, they were well disguised, Naruto wore his beige coat and skintight black shirt, and Sasuke wore a dark blue shirt covered with a black leather jacket, they wore no hitae-ate, and continued to register in at a hotel.

They found their room and just threw things down and laid to rest in their separate beds. Several hours later they awoke to the sound of yelling outside, they went out to check what it was, "Please don't… Hes my only son…. Don't….." A woman was screaming at a man who was holding a small child in his arms taking him away from the woman.

They were about to intervene when they saw a man walk up to the other and punch him, "Tsunami…. Take Inari in… I got this guy." The man he had hit was already up and ready to beat the crap out of the person who hit him, "You know Gatos going to kill you for this right… Kaiza."

The man by the name of Kaiza ran up to the man and kicked him in the stomach, before Kaiza could pull away the man had full hold of his leg and threw him back. Kaiza got back up only to be hit square in the jaw by a massive punch, he grabbed the mans arm and twisted until he heard a pleasing snap. The man grabbed hold of his arm and screamed drawing the attention of other men in the area. They began to surround him until he was in the center of six men.

A short fat man came out from the crowd and walked up to him, "Kaiza….. Your sentenced to execution." Kaiza was struck from behind by a man with a wooden board, "Where do I take him boss?" Gato looked at Kaiza, "Oh this is going to be public so all this fight back nonsense is destroyed…. You know where we hold public executions…take him there."

Gato and the men started to walk to the area of execution, and soon he saw everyone else following. After about an hour the man know as Kaiza was chained to a post, and then Gato came out. "You civilians see this man as your hope… your courage, well im here to show you there's no point in fighting back, this will show you not to betray me." He grabbed a katana and was about to stab the man in the heart until Naruto grabbed his wrist.

"Boy get your hands off me…. Men!!!!" A series of men began to form and attack, but Sasuke was taking them, then Naruto turned back to Gato…. "You dare attempt murder on a civilian…. You shall be taken by me to Konohagakure; there you will be tried with attempted murder and attempts to sell civilians." Naruto saw a flash of lightning pass by him as a man landed behind him.

"Put the bastard down… your opponent is me." There stood a man with dark red hair, light skin, silver eyes, and an ANBU looking suit on. Naruto wasted no time as he got to work on the man who stood before him.

"Brat you think you can beat me… I am Raito Ganzaba from Kumogakure…. You shall fall to my blade." The man pulled out a lightning bolt shaped Katana and charged at Naruto, Naruto ducked under his swing and pulled out his Katana. They began to test each others strength, but Naruto was clearly outmatching him, "Raikou Dageki" (Lightning Strike.) A series of lightning bolts erupted from the sword and appeared to hit Naruto, but it was useless, the blonde already had the end of his blade through the mans chest, "And I am Naruto Kazama of Konohagakure."

The man fell dead as Naruto turned to see Gato already fleeing, but he did not get fas as Naruto appeared before him shoving a fist in his face. Gato fell back knocked unconscious, so Naruto decided to help Sasuke as he saw the villagers surround Gato.

Sasuke was fighting a large man with black hair in a long pony tail who wore a mask to cover his face and what looked like a Samurais outfit. Sasuke was dealing with the man with ease, a light littered before the man and swallowed him in. The man fell down burnt beyond repair already dead from the intense heat. The crowd began to cheer seeing all the enemies down and Gato captured.

Naruto walked to Kaiza and broke the chains, "You are a brave man…. Watch over this country and serve it well Kaiza… If you ever need help with anything…. Just send word to Kazama Naruto at Konoha." Kaiza stood before the boy, "You saved my life there kid…. And I thank you, I am in debt as well as this country, I would like to repay you for your troubles with the money Gato stole." Naruto shook his head, "There is no need for payment, just watch over this town, and give this to an architect within the village im sure it will help."

He handed over blueprints to what looked like a bridge and then him and Sasuke disappeared and appeared at the hotel where they left their stuff. "Well this was easy…. But I feel like were forgetting something…. Oh shit Gato." Naruto appeared before the crowd and grabbed the still unconscious man and disappeared once more.

"Man that messed up how cool I looked the first time… Oh well… You ready to leave Sasuke?" Sasuke looked at him and nodded, "Yes, but first…. What did you give that man?" Naruto waved his hand off, "Oh just blueprints for a bridge…" With that said they grabbed their bags and Gato and disappeared reappearing before Konohas gates.

* * *

Kaiza opened up the blueprints and looked at the bridge, then looked at the still cheering crowd before raising the blue prints high, "Here in my hand I hold the Great Naruto Bridge!!!" The crowd cheered even louder at their new leader… This was the beginning of the legends of Naruto Kazame of Konohagakure….

* * *

FUCK YEAH no one has ever done that before eh… Save Kaiza and stop Gato before shit happens…. Those of you who were saying to skip CANON well mines going to be so different that it wont even seem like it, Well till next time

REviEW Please :D :D :D :D


	15. Past Dreams Become Reality

**HEY DON'T SKIP THIS READ IT.**

Read the bottom A/N its important, and also sorry for the wait… I had a huge problem…. Hehehe well yea R&R

He was surrounded, massively outnumbered, but he could definitely do this, he was a damn prodigy, the boy who held no limit, who met no one he couldn't kill, but this right here may be a problem. Numbers….. About two hundred to one, he was on a simple assassination mission, and it was going well until he figured out he was expected….. Was this the damn opposite, was he the one set up for assassination…. The council…. The only explanation to all this, they wanted him gone, he was simply too dangerous, but all Naruto could do was smirk.

It was all just too perfect, they were all set up for him to become his personal punching bags, every single one of them. Then when he got back he would make a personal visit to the council of Konoha. A man charged at him, but Naruto disappeared from view and was already in the center of about thirty men, sending a side slash his katana emitted a burning flame that engulfed all that was around him. There was sneering sounds of screams that rang throughout the grounds, as more nin rushed the fourteen year old blonde. That was their mistake, they attempted to barrage the boy with various jutsus that rushed at him at blinding speeds, but it was nothing to him, he appeared in the air once again sending a barrage of his own jutsus. At last a jutsu hit him in the side, and he fell to the ground for a second.

He rolled over dodging a barrage of even more jutsus, this was annoying, there were too many to enjoy killing them slowly and painfully, so he would have to hold for quick and effective. He focused chakra to his palms and let loose on a massive blade of wave the sliced through over eighty men leaving the better nin to simply jump to dodge it. A man used this timing to jump at Naruto and clash with him with his katana. Every nin took this moment to jump at their chance of finally getting him. They all sent waves of Justus, but all for naught as they saw a yellow flash, and withing a mere five seconds over twenty men had gashes through their bodies.

Nothing, these men were not a challenge, they were damn toys and he was fed up of playing around. He bit his thumb and made a hand seal, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." Twelve foxes poofed into existence and heard the mental signal of Naruto to kill them all. They complied, digging into the first human they saw, relentlessly dodging jutsu after justu and biting into the warm sensitive piece of flesh and felt as the blood poured into their mouths. He was bored now for sure, this was over long ago, and these foxes hadn't had blood in over a month now, it was perfect. He was about to turn away when he felt a strong chakra signature forming behind him.

He turned to see a man with long black hair with a black katana within his grasp, his eyes were green with an outer shade of dark blue, his face thin and matured, body bulked and yet thin, he looked to be a perfect match for Naruto, that's what he thought at the least. He charged with incomprehensible speed, even Naruto almost didn't catch it, but he caught the mans Katana with his own.

The clashing of the two strong steels was amazing, sparks were gathering around the sharp edges, yet the men showed no signs of weakening. Naruto began to back up, getting ready to assault the man with strikes and blows from his katana. It was all for naught as he felt something close in around his ankle. He looked down to see a thin layer of mud and dirt sucking him into the earth, he smirked. He released a burning chakra into the ground causing it to blow away as the ground hardened. He jumped back from his ca[ture zone to see his enemy was not there.

He scanned the area and saw that the man was trying to run away to get more backup. This would be in vein; Naruto disappeared from existence within milliseconds and was on the man before he knew it himself. The man saw a small flash and attempted to dodge it, but it did not work, he had a slight gash on the side of his arm.

He grabbed the bleeding cut and began some hand seals, ending on tiger he blew off a large stream of fire to a grinning blonde, the blonde dodged and sent his own attack in, a stream of burning ice was sent the mans way. The man saw the ice on fire and smirked, it would come no where near him, but he was wrong. This was not frozen water, no it was much more than that.

The ice was around Naruto's newly found skill, something he developed not even a year back, an element manipulated by mokuton. It was frozen bark, and it was coming to the man fast. He dodged to the left receiving a slight stab into his right arm, but ignored the newly found pain.

He made more hand seals, but he was too late. The blondes Katana was in him now, he could feel it in him, it was moving up, higher and higher….. then it was all black, he was dead….

Naruto backed away from the now dead man, he sighed this man was at least some workout, but it was not enough for him to be satisfied with. He walked back to the now blood filled grounds where he was once surrounded. Some of his foxes were gone, but most still remained…. "Good work men…. Your now released to return to your homes, till next time." The foxes gave loud, yet proud howls to their master and disappeared.

Six years had passed since his mission to wave, and Naruto was now sixteen. Life in Konoha was…. Better, yet so many things were still a bit wrong. The council still detested him and had made many attempts to have him killed or assassinated, but that wasn't going to happen any time soon. He was just too strong, too skilled and he was probably going to be asked to become Hokage by the old man in a few weeks.

His friends were proud of him, the old man, his senseis, everyone who new the bot and liked him were beyond proud. Here stood a boy no older than sixteen who had become the strongest Ninja to probably ever live, and he was proud too. Not for himself but for everyone he knew, they were safe, not dead and well. So many things had changed for him within the six years.

Many missing nin had become noble ninjas of Konoha just for Naruto, including Haku and Zabuza. This boy had saved them all and given them all chances to live again, and they owed him their lives and would always be grateful. There were many of them, but how they were saved would be another story, and will be brought up later.

Six years could do a lot for a boy, he grew in every prospect… I seriously mean every prospect, and those who knew him well enough knew well of this. His skills were unmatched, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjustu, everything… he had mastered them all and was the true reason Konoha was never under attack. Other countries were in fear that they would meat Konohas fierce bloody flash… hah what a resemblance huh, like father like son, earning yourself a name at such a young age, and yet it seemed so right for him.

Then there was Sasuke Uchiha, the last full blooded Uchiha… literally, a year back him and Naruto ran into Itachi and Sasuke went berserk, using jutsu after jutsu and killing the man leaving no trace of him…. It was a sad day for Sasuke, even though he detested the man, he couldn't get over the fact that the man was his brother and the two were once close. So after Itachis death Sasuke gained the Mangekyu.

Life had given Naruto opportunity, well mostly seeing as how he befriended the raccoons damn container Gaara. Naruto and Gaara were as close and he and Sasuke were, because they understood each others pain, their sorrow. Then their was the damn chuunin exams that was completely played out by the old man and every trustworthy ninja the old man knew. It was a disaster for Orochimaru, because right then and there he got defeated and was forced to flee, leaving Konoha unscaved all thanks to Naruto and Gaara.

Now Narutos fan club was something else, there was no damn age limit, or that's how it seemed to the sixteen year old. He had almost every girl he knew in it…. Besides the really old women, and it was rather weird. Temari, Ino, Hana, Kureni, Ten-Ten, Anko, Ayame, Hinata, Hanabi, etc…. Well yeah the usual lets follow Naruto would end up in brawls to see who was the best, but of course Ino and Ayame never stuck around, theyd just go up to their boyfriend and begin making out with him to make the others jealous.

Now here the boy live was on a whole different level, he acquired the Kazama estate, and immediately moved in because of a certain 'INCIDENT' that occurred two years back. Hed decided that him and Sasuke needed privacy from each other. It wasn't too bad living alone, now he could walk around without expecting someone t somehow pop up…. Well I guess not, after all that one thing happened that he actually wouldn't forget….

LEMON WARNING!!!! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEM THEN SKIP TILL IT SAYS 'LEMON OVER'

FLASHBACK

_Temari followed Naruto to his house, and she was amazed at the sheer size, then she saw him through what she expected was his bedroom window…. 'This is gonna be so fun… hehehe ill be his first, and he'll be mine." It was already three in the morning and Naruto had just gotten back from escorting Temari from Suna to Konoha, but Temari thought the Hokage could wait for a bit longer and she would do this._

_She opened up his unlocked door and entered his home. She almost gasped at the layout of the house it was too beautiful…. She began to ignore it and made her way up the stairs to where she thought she saw his shadow… She crept through the door and saw Naruto laying in his bed seemingly asleep…. Perfect. _

_She crept to his bad and jumped on him… He poofed into nothingness and she felt something on her back…. "Ah Temari-Chan…. What can I do for you tonight?" She turned around to see a smirking Naruto… She ignored whatever was on her back and jumped at him. _

_They slammed onto the bed and Naruto looked perplexed… "Hmmm Temari-Chan, you do know I have uhhh girlfriends right?" She gave him her deadly smile and he shut up._

"_Oh Naru-Kun… What they don't know wont hurt them now will it." She smiled and pressed her body against his and felt his breath by her neck… Naruto nearly chuckled… 'I guess something's don't change…' This is somewhat what happened in his dreams…_

_He looked at the gorgeous blonde that stood before him and watched as she stripped herself… He felt himself getting harder and he knew this was inevitable. He felt her grip his tight shirt and remove it…. Then came his pants, they were loose enough without his belt so it was no trouble for her as she slipped them off._

_She saw the bump in his boxers and blushed…. It was bigger than what she was expecting… 'This is so gonna hurt….' Her mind was drifting as she removed the boxers and his complete manliness slipped out from under… He saw her face and nearly chuckled…. 'What did she expect… I'm not Sasuke here…' He began to snicker… He was a hell of a lot bigger than his self proclaimed brother…. _

_She gripped it in her hand and began to move it up and down, Naruto began to groan… No no he would make his move now… He wanted her too bad, I mean she was perfect for him right now so he grabbed her up and made his move. She was moaning as she felt him softly bite her nipple… but the pain eased as his tongue began to caress it. She began to moan loudly and then she felt his hands separate, one going down while the other went to her other nipple. She felt the upper hand rub her nipple and she began to get hotter… Her body was burning and this felt so good, then she felt his other hand caress her lower lips… She began to sweat as it rubbed the clit…_

_Naruto was mentally chuckling, this girl had no idea what Naruto could do in sex…. He was a damn god at the thing and he would prove it here. He made a mental wave and two clones appeared, he moved from Temari and let his clones go to work on her body while he would move onto her tight lips. _

_He whispered in her ear, "This is gonna hurt quite a bit…. Are you up for it?" She turned to him and gave a seductive smile, but he could tell that his clones were too good for her to let out more then three words, "Go in there…" She began to moan once more and it turned him on even more as he moved to her lower legs._

_He position himself as was slowly entering, then he heard her give a loud scream… 'Damn im so glad I live so far from the village…' This girl was definitely a screamer, and it showed as he got it all the way in and her cherry popped…. A little blood escaped but they ignored it, her being too preoccupied with the pleasure, and him getting ready to start._

_He began motioning, "Harder… Harder…" He began to quicken his pace and gave harder jolts, then he felt his clones disappear and she leaned in closer to Naruto. She gabbed onto his back as he continued his motioning, her nails slowly digging into his back as the pleasure erupted in her… She orgasmed, her body was on fire from the inside and the feeling was to great…_

_Naruto was no where near done, he wasn't even close to an orgasm yet. He felt her juices cover his manliness and began to slide into her even faster resulting in the girl going crazy on him. She pushed him back onto the bad and jumped on it, he felt it go in and it was amazing. He watched as she took the lead using her legs to raise herself and collapse back down on it.. After a few minutes she picked up the pace and Naruto was nearing his orgasm…_

_Then he felt her pull of and she put him into her mouth, she began to motion her head as his own hit the back of her throat and she began to gag… It was already hard as it was because her mouth was almost not wide enough, then the length was too much… But oh well this would be her first practice on this. She began to speed up and Naruto let go of his own cum and let It flow in her mouth… He expected her to spit it out, but was surprised when she swallowed the substance and went up to his face… _

"_Amazing Naruto…. I can keep this up all night just for you." And so they did and at around five they stopped and she tried to get up and leave to her hotel, but her legs wouldn't move and she couldn't walk straight for shit… She turned to Naruto who only grinned and motioned her to his bed. "Its ok Temari-Chan you can stay the night here and rest up… You'll need it to see the Hokage…. Wouldn't want you limping in now would we."_

_She began to blush at his words, an right then and there she named him a sex god, "I… I love you Naruto-Kun…." He smiled at her and cuddled with her as they fell asleep._

"_I love you too…. Temari-chan…" They fell asleep to an unexpected morning….  
_

"_AHHHHHH…." Ino had walked into Naruto's room to see her boyfriend snuggling with a blonde in his bed. She jumped at him but was stopped as she fell on nothing and was under him within moments. "Naruto whats this… this" She didn't finish because her lips were connected to his within moments and she was slowly falling into his trance. Their tongues battled for what seemed like hours, but it was only a minute until he pulled away. Then she saw he was naked and was about to scream at his as she saw the other blonde was naked as well._

"_Sorry Ino-Chan… I was one of those in the spur of the moment things hehe…" he pulled her onto the bed and she felt her clothes being pulled off by him… Temari watched from the other side of the bed as Naruto worked his magic on the girl…_

END FLASHBACK

LEMON OVER!!!! YEAH YOU CAN READ AGAIN WITH YOUR UNTAINTED EYES :D

Oh that was so a fun night for him… But enough with that he saw the gates that stood tall. He saw the gaurds walk up to him. "Ah Naruto-Sama you have returned…. That's nice to know." 'Naruto-Sama…. WTF'

"Yeah Gin… Well uh whats with the whole sama thing… Im not of any formality, and I've told you that before…" Gin smiled at him and motion him into the gates.

"Ah yes Naruto-Sama forgive me, but now the Hokage would like to see you…" Naruto nodded and disappeared. A yellow flash emitted in front of the old man and he nearly fell out of his chair…

"Ah yes Naruto…. Damn I will never get used to that…" Naruto smiled lightly and motioned the Hokage to continue, "Ah yes uhh… Naruto, today is a great day for you.. You have been selected by me to become the…" He was cut off from his talking as a Jounin walked into the room and moved towards the Hokage ignoring Naruto.

"Hokage-Sama… The council requests this De… Narutoto report to the chamber immediately." Naruto was holding himself back from attacking this retard…

"Tell your pathetic council member that I will go when I fell… and that when I do to be prepared…" The Jounin looked at Naruto with disgust, " You dare show disrespect to the council and then threaten how dare you.." He was cut short as Sarutobi moved forth.

"Yes yes tell them he will go when I am through with him Kairo…" The Jounin bowed and left giving Naruto a disgusting look. The jounin closed the door and put his ear to it, "Like I was saying Naruto… I have elected you to become the next Hokage…" The boy nearly fell and the jounin disappeared immediately to tell the council of this.

"Uh wha… uh HUH!!!" Sarutobi smiled at the young man that stood before him, "Oh Naruto we both know that you have surpassed this whole village in strength and that you are more fit for this job than any, and besides it is you dream is it not." Naruto went from being surprised to smiling.

"I.. I don't know what to say I mean im glad, but am I really fit for the job.." at the same time this conversation was going on the council was becoming outraged, they had to stop this, he could not become Hokage.. Theyd be ruined if he did, he could outrule them… or end them… That was not good, then a man spoke up…

"I got it… Lets give him an unaccomplishable test.." Another council member stood up, "Yes!! Like have a match… All jounin versus him…. We can even add the ANBU into it… No not the ANBU he was once their captain they would not turn on him…. But the jounin and Chuunins will." All the members agreed… Then the doors burst open and the Hokage and future Hokage entered.

"What is it that you fools called me for?" The council members sneered at Naruto, but he himself remained calm… "Oh Naruto-Sama we have only gathered you to congratulate on being elected Gondaime…" Sarutobi stood up, "I do not appreciate you spying on me and this boy… And the next time your caught doing it will be your last." Naruto smiled at the old man.

"What…. We are only here to see if the boy is truly Hokage material… and thus we have a test for him…" Sarutobi still standing began to speak once again, "Oh well your test will not qualify for me… Becaue this boy can beat me in a fight hands down… also because I will not permit this test…"

The council began to laugh at this, "Dear Hokage do you think you can stop a test from being deployed when its what the council sees best… Well he may be able to beat you…. But so can a number of people, so we have decided this boy will fight every Jounin and Chuunin available in Konoha to see if he is fit…."

"Oh really… well I will tell you now that not even the fourth could have passed this test…. And he was a marvelous Hokage…. Am I right?" The council sneered at this, "Well it does not matter anymore about the fourth…" The man was shut up as Naruto had gripped his throat.

"Insult my father again and the next time you will be dead…" He dropped the old man and walked away… "Ill take your stupid test… Oh and that Root ANBU of yours wont make it out of the fight alive…. I guarantee that." The council was about to say something, but were shut up as the doors closed and the two men were gone.. 

"We will have to raise the stakes yes… Then the winner of the tournament shall become Hokage…." The council member cheered to that.. Their plan was so brilliant… But the flaws were great as they looked back on the mission they just sent him on… "Shit!!!" The all said it at the same time, he had single handedly kill over two hundred Jounin and this would be nothing for him….

A/N sorry about the extremely long wait, my computer crashed and I had to go buy a new one…. Once again I say im sorry…

Here im going to host a open something XD…

The whatchamacallit shall be about who Naruto will fight in the tourney and how good they will be… Just list whoever you want to be in the tourney, and also you can just send in ocs if you choose to…. Till next time :D Review please.


	16. Picture!

HEY HEY!!! found the perfect pic for NARUTO in the story :D the one on the right is him at ten then the left is now!!!

http://www.angelwings-planet.de/mediac/4000/media/4hokagexnaruto2wi5.jpg

or just check the link on my pro :D till next time

Hypno


	17. My Last

Naruto sat on the edge of the peer and stared up at the slowly rising moon. It signaled the ending of day as Naruto watched the dim light set itself in the night. The moons reflection on the water made the lake looking amazing, casting off various degrees of blue lights from the reflections. Naruto stared in awe as they began to swirl as if playing a game of tag, it was too beautiful to be in his presence… He did not deserve to see this marvelous showing from god himself, of god showing his creations beauty.

No Naruto did not want to see this, he did not want to put god to shame with having his midnight blue eyes scorching the lights with his sights of death and killing… His bloodied hands that gave him his name and made him who he was… This village called him the demon… the monster, but what was he truly… He couldn't stop stressing, for tomorrow was his tournament and he would have to win, because if he didn't then he would become nothing to everyone he cared for but a lover.

Naruto turned away and walked to his hidden home, the beauty that spared its space to the beast. His way home was all that he remembered it being, beautiful… The moon cast its shadow off the trees as the trees waved silently in the slight gusts of wind. As the earth spared its stories with Naruto, reminding him of its creation with the scents of all around him. He stopped in the middle of a field.

His field of endless flowers that gave off an intoxicating aroma that made you crave for its delightful scents over and over, and yet Naruto himself was the only one who knew of its glory. He was spared the grace to watch over such a place, a place he created with his own hands in hope of making something of the endless wasteland that stood before the time of its next generation. He walked over to a stone that stood in the middle of the field, and he got to one knee as he stared blankly at the stone that had carved into it the name of his two loves. He stood and grabbed a dark blue rose that stood in the center of the stone… 'If I fall, then everyone shall know I did it in hopes of first rising, and with this rose I set my destiny in place of my life…' With his thoughts drawn out he let the rose fall on the smooth stone and walked away.

He continued onward, to the place where he remembered first meeting his genin team in his dream life. So much pain had been left in place of the training grounds bridge before, and now there was only a sad memory in its place, a memory that never really happened. Naruto sat down on the bridges rail, and stared down at the small stream below, 'Vows were made on this bridge before my true time… Vows that I can not keep anymore, to become Hokage for those who don't care was not my dream… But my own failure seems worse.. Tomorrow is the day that I choose my future, an unchangeable future.'

He scooted off the rail and stepped onto the center of the bridge, and in a mix off a heavenly blue light and ice he was gone… He was Gone for the night, as he waited to deem his future in his last chance at becoming what he always said he would become… Hokage.

As the sun rose above the once night filled sky, Naruto awoke. He stared out his bedroom window and stepped into the light. As he looked up he bore his eyes on the sight of the purple filled skies, did today have to be the day… The day all fates were decided and his life changed. There was no changing it, and it was here and now for him… But he only had till eleven to ready himself for the upcoming challenge, would it be enough.

At this time every council man was already at their seats watching as ninjas from all over Konoha came to join in on the challenge, but it was only seven and so many were there… This was perfect for their plans, and it was then and their that they held a meeting to decide the fate of Naruto… Shall he lose.

"I say we banish him from Konoha… what say you Rikani-San." The white haired man pondered for a moment, "I say death." They all ended the meeting with a loud hai.

It was now ten fifty-nine and there was no sight of Naruto. The arena was filled with over three hundred ninja from all around Konoha and they awaited eagerly for their challenger to appear. In the crowd stood all but one of the rookie nine…. Then as the clock stoke eleven a bright flash of red signaled his arrival, the arrival of Konoha's bloody flash.

Everyone looked at the boy that stood there and awaited for some kind of signal to start the match, and then the council stood up once more, "Kazama Naruto… In participating in this match you know you risk your life and future in Konoha, and that if you win you shall be the next Hokage…" Naruto nodded in approval and then turned his back and awaited the start.

A sound of wood hitting wood signaled the match to begin, and as soon as it sounded Naruto disappeared in a flash and thirty flashes later over forty ninjas were down. Naruto did a back flip over a charging man and kicked him in the face, as he kicked a man came from behind and tried to slash him with a kunai, but Naruto righted himself in the air and struck the man down with a hard punch. Then a huge ball of water shot by him as another man came charging, Naruto did some hand seals and shot out thirty medium sized fire balls that made contact with ten opponents knocking them out cold. He turned around to seize the arm of a friend… Shikamaru smirked, "Success… ne Naruto?" Naruto looked down to see his shadow was capture and then saw every nearby ninja approaching, in a burst of chakra Shikamaru found himself knocked out cold.

Naruto evaded all the strikes and jutsus, and then moved on forward taking down many men and women… Then he saw it, a kunai flying… but not to him… no it was not for him, but one of his loves. Ino was the target and didn't seem to notice the incoming blade of death. So Naruto did what he could at the time…. Take the hit. He was hit hard in the back as he looked into Ino horrified eyes, then made out her tears, but he had no time to say anything as he spotted the man who had thrown the kunai and went for him. A second later that man found a katana sticking through his gut and fell to the darkness as everything died out around him. Naruto was now pissed, they knew his weakness now, but he would not give them a chance to use it as he pulled out his last ten Haraishin kunais and flung them. Ten flashes later thirty-five men were down and out and Naruto was taking on Rock Lee. "Naruto-Kun your flames shine brightly, but I must test myself to see if I am Hokage material." Naruto sighed and stared down Lee, "Im sorry Lee, but I have to end this fast." And after the words lee found a less powerful version of the Rasengan in his stomach and he flew away.

Naruto was getting tired… The jutsus he was using now were taxing on his chakra, but he would not give up. Then once again he spotted the last few member of the rookie nine surrounding him.. Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Ten-Ten, Neji, Chouji, Sakura, Jin, and Gin. They took off at blinding speeds toward Naruto, but he did something that none of them expected… the Kaiten. Everyone was around him from rookie nine down on their knees.. There were gasps as they looked at his blank eyes and bulging veins… Neji fainted and they all fell on their faces.

In the crowd everyone watching was stupefied… all but Sasuke. He watched proudly as his brother beat the senseless nin around… then something happened, there it was a senbon… or a shuriken??? But it was heading towards Ino's head, but it seems Naruto had already seen it and in a blur he was on the ground bleeding profusely, "I.. Ino-Chan are you…are you alright…" Then he felt it, the kunai to his neck, as he looked up he saw Ino crying and a man around the age of twenty holding her back with a kunai to her neck… but who had him? "Give up or she dies…" Only one has that voice, "I give up." Then it was over, Ino was on the ground knocked out and Naruto still on his back, "Good choice penisless…." Naruto then fainted from a scorching in his body… was it poison… was his last thought as the world went black.

The council was smiling, Sasuke angry, Sandaime sad, and the crowd cheering wildly… The council stood, "The punishment for losing… Is death to Kazama Naruto…" All participants gasped, Sasuke grew even angrier, the Sandaime was surrounded by Ne and the crowd was left wondering what this was. Sai stood in the center of the arena holding a unconscious Naruto and was about to slit his throat until Sasuke had grabbed his arm and grabbed Naruto. In an incredible speed they were gone…. Sasuke.. The last Uchiha, Naruto… last Kazama. What would become of the duo, and their forsaken village.

Naruto was stuck in a coma and Sasuke was running swiftly… He had no idea to where exactly, but he didn't want to stop. He knew that Konoha Hunter nin would be on him pretty soon and that just wouldn't work… Not that he couldn't take them, far from it… It was just that Naruto would be disappointed that Sasuke killed fellow leaf Shinobi. '_Those bastards… I knew this was a damn trick. Naruto will never have a damn break in his life… Never.' _In his arms Naruto began to squirm, and then Sasuke noticed the poison dripping out of the place of insertion. As the small black dots poured out he saw Naruto begin to stir.

"Where… Sasuke.. Where are we? Hows Ino? Where the FUCK IS SAI!!!!" Naruto jumped out of Sasuke's arms.

"Naruto… You have to calm down, Ino is in Konoha still, and were not going back… It seems we have been betrayed… Again." Sasukes eyes traveled down into the trees below them… He could make out the chakra signatures, one being that of Shikamaru, and the other… Ino. Naruto turned in the direction of the signatures, "Well I guess that answers one of my questions."

They sped off to the signatures and were greeted by an ugly scene. Sai had a kunai to Ino's neck, and Shikamaru was being held by Sai's partner. "Ah dickless its good to see you up… It seems the poison that you had last night worked after all… Sadly the one during the match didn't… Oh well, now be a good boy and surrender, or these two ge…"

There in the back of his neck was a kunai, and in his partners head had a kunai… Dead center between the eyes. "Stupid fag." Sai fell from the trees and his friend fell face forward into the trunk getting the kunai lodged in deeper.

"Naruto-Kun…" Naruto was held in a hug by his love Ino and he smiled, while Shikamaru turned to Sasuke.. "It seems that Danzo has become hokage.. But if your thinking of going back to help out in the situation… don't. It would fall on the deaf ears of the villagers, seeing as how he would give them all they want. Sandaime is safe as well as everyone else, and Rein is still out in Suna… I suggest we go there, for I am not going back… It would be far too troublesome."

The four of them agreed and sped off towards Suna. On their way they met up with some unexpected people.

* * *

**Ummmm… I really don't know how to put this into good enough words for the fans of this story, but I think I am going to give this story to somebody else that wants to continue this story.**

**My reason being is that I am working on a Story called A Hero Returns under my account name Hypno… **

**So yeah I think that story is beyond expectation for me, and so I will continue that story instead of this one…. SORRY SORRY SORRY **

**I REALLY AM SORRY, but this shall be my last update on this story, and if anyone wants to continue this story send me a chapter that continues from this one and if its good ill give you the story.**

**Well Yeah find A HERO RETURNS, believe me its amazing read it please.**


End file.
